Stealing from the Dark
by Annie-Pll
Summary: Kenzi es una famosa ladrona a la que Tamsin busca sin descanso porque cometió un asesinato, pero no sabe que es ella. ¿La descubrirá? ¿Qué pasará si lo hace? ¿Fue Kenzi quien mató a aquella chica?
1. Kenzi, the Shadow Thief

**Hola! Pues, como terminé mi otro fic "Desde el Valhalla", quiero seguir con este nuevo que espero os guste. Subiré este primer capítulo y, en breve, un segundo porque mi plan es que actualizar de dos en dos. Así conoceréis como lo vive Kenzi y como lo vive Tamsin (las dos protagonistas). Disfrutad.**

* * *

—Ahí están esos estúpidos polis otra vez. Con ese compañero, no me extraña que la rubia tenga esa cara de asco —niego con la cabeza—. Mejor me doy prisa. Quizás yo también debería conseguir una compañera sexy. Grrr. Kenzi, ya estás hablando sola otra vez. ¡Agarra bien el maldito colgante!

Pues nada. Aquí estoy robando un colgante de diamantes que vale más que mi vida mientras los polis merodean justo por debajo de mí. No, no soy Catwoman. ¡Más quisiera ella! Solo soy una humana normal y corriente que roba cosas Faes para venderlas en el mercado negro. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Cada uno tiene sus hobbies. Bueno, esto no es un hobby para mí, es una forma de vida ya. Desde que mi mejor amiga, mi hermana casi, se fue con la doctora de sus sueños, no he sabido una forma mejor con la que mantenerme a mí misma. Antes hacía lo que esos de ahí abajo hacen, "detectivear" por ahí. Pero, claro, nadie quiere que una humana revuelva sus asuntos Faes. Antes, me dejaban porque Bo es uno de ellos, pero se fue y no la he vuelto a ver. Ahora, es gracioso ver como Dyson intenta pillarme sin saber que soy yo. Creo que si lo supiera, me arrancaría la cabeza de un bocado.

En cuanto a su nueva compañera… Menuda mala leche tiene la tía. La he visto un par de veces y me parece que odia a los humanos, o a mí…o a los dos. En fin, que me da más miedo ella que Dyson. Tengo al perrito controlado, se ha encariñado de mí. Sin embargo, la rubita me preocupa. Es lista y, como me pille, me echa a los tiburones. Y es una forma de hablar, porque es una Valquiria de esas y seguramente me eche de una patada al infierno de los nórdicos…eso que es lo contrario al Valhalla. ¿Cómo se llama? Mmm… ¡No! ¡Kenzi, no tienes tiempo para estar pensando en tonterías! Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que estos dos me vean enganchada en una viga del techo cual Batman y con un colgante de la colección privada de la mismísima Morrigan en la boca. Y no, los diamantes no saben tan bien como agradan a la vista.

Avanzo por la columna hasta quedar a unos veinte centímetros del conducto de ventilación por el que he entrado. Me arrastro por los túneles hasta el principal y descanso un poco mientras consulto la foto del mapa que tengo en el móvil. ¡Qué vida más arrastrada llevo! ¿Lo pilláis? Porque voy arrastrándome por los conductos y…dejadlo. No he dicho nada. Conseguir el mapa de los conductos de ventilación del complejo de las Sombras no fue nada fácil. Tuve que colarme en el despacho de la Morrigan y casi me pilla. Menos mal que estaba cerca del minibar ese que tiene y le dije que había venido a robarle el alcohol. Me echó de una patada, pero conseguí la foto y una botella de whisky. No soy mucho de ese tipo de bebidas, así que luego se la cambié a un guardia por una mirada hacia otro lado mientras desatornillaba la rejilla. Miró hacia el suelo exactamente…porque le di tal botellazo en la cabeza que estampó la cara contra el asfalto en medio segundo.

—¡Por fin! —exclamo al salir de ahí—. Aire fresco.

La verdad es que no he tardado tanto en entrar, robar y salir. Una media hora. Camino despacio procurando tomar todo el aire que cabe en mis pulmones y me relajo tanto que casi se me olvida que llevo el colgante en la mano aún. Lo guardo rápidamente en el bolso y me adentro en un callejón para salir del territorio de las Sombras lo antes posible. Entrar en el complejo y pasar por encima del despacho de la Morrigan ha sido muy difícil sin hacer ruido ni nada, pero salir de su territorio es demasiado fácil. Hace mucho que no me quieren por aquí, desde que Vex desapareció también exactamente. Corro a través de algunos callejones más y aterrizo en el Dal unos quince minutos después. Me merezco un trago…o dos.

—¡Kenzi! —Trick se alegra de verme—. ¿Dónde has estado, niña? Llevo sin verte dos días enteros.

—Me daba demasiada pereza levantarme del sofá, Tricky —sonrío con toda la naturalidad del mundo—. Pero ya se me ha acabado el vodka que tenía en casa.

—¿Me vas a pagar si te sirvo?

—¿Me has visto pagar una copa alguna vez? ¡Hombre de mucha fe!

Trick se ríe y niega con la cabeza como si no tuviera remedio, pero es porque no lo tengo. Mientras me tomo mi vodka, aparece Dyson y se sienta a mi lado antes de pedir. Otro que me viene con lo de "¿Dónde te has metido?". Intento ponerle buena cara a la vez que le digo lo mismo que a Trick. No necesitan saber dónde he estado de verdad. Si Dyson se entera de para qué he estado usando los trucos que me enseñó, voy a ser como Caperucita…el lobo me va a querer comer y no porque esté buena, que lo estoy.

—¿Dónde te has dejado a tu agradable compañera? —ironizo un poco con lo de que sea agradable y él se ríe—. ¿Qué? Es super adorable.

—Sí, sí, seguro —sigue riendo—. Se ha quedado en la comisaria. "La ladrona" esa la va a volver loca. Está desvariando y más borde de lo normal.

—¿Más? ¿Eso es posible? —abro mucho la boca siguiendo con la broma—. ¿Ladrona? ¿Es una mujer?

—No, eso es lo que dice Tamsin, pero a saber quién es —Dyson bebe un poco y frunce el ceño—. Creo que es Fae, pero…yo no debería hablar de los casos.

—¡Venga ya! Dyson, ya has empezado. No es bueno dejar a la gente con la intriga —le pongo cara de cachorrito—. Sigue contándome. ¿Qué más tenéis?

Después de escuchar todo lo que sabe sobre el caso, llego a la conclusión de que no sabe nada. No tienen ni idea y lo más cerca que están de mí es eso de "es una mujer" que ha dicho Tamsin. No tengo que preocuparme por Rex el perro policía, pero la rubia podría llegar a acercarse lo suficiente como para pillarme. Tengo que tener más cuidado. Podría intentar despistarlos, pero ella se daría caso, lo presiento. ¡Por supuesto! La Morrigan no podía ponerle un compañero bobo a Dyson, tenía que ser una sexy Valquiria con un millón de vidas a sus espaldas. Exagero con eso de un millón, pero, si existen desde antes de que América se descubriese, ya es mucho tiempo para mí. Sin embargo y muy a pesar de que yo solo tenga veintitrés años, he sido mucho más lista que ellos hasta ahora. Puedo seguir siéndolo por mucho tiempo más y he visto un cuadro que quedaría precioso en mi habitación…

* * *

 **Siento si es un poco corto, pero es un capítulo más o menos introductorio. Espero que os haya gustado y encontrarme alguna review.**


	2. Tamsin, the Dark Cop

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta ronda. Creo que, al final, juntaré las dos visiones en un mismo capítulo. Aunque si lo preferís así, podéis comentarlo en una review, que siempre será bienvenida. Disfrutad.**

* * *

—Tu olfato está fallando, lobito —le digo mirando a todas partes—. Aquí no está esa ladrona. Volvamos a la comisaría.

—¿Ladrona? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es una mujer? —me pregunta Dyson.

—Admitámoslo, peludito, las mujeres somos más listas y escurridizas que vosotros —me río en su cara—. No nos podéis atrapar si no queremos y, por eso, estoy ayudándote en este caso.

—En realidad, te ha mandado la Morrigan.

—Cállate, chucho.

No es que Dyson me caiga tan mal, solo me molesta su presencia. Lo que más me gusta de mi nuevo trabajo es incordiarlo. Al llegar a la comisaria, se pone a trabajar con toda normalidad, pero yo no paro de darle vueltas a la escurridiza ladrona, porque estoy segura de que se trata de una mujer. Paseo por delante del cartel, el típico que sale en las películas con un "WANTED" en grande, pero menos…del viejo oeste. La principal diferencia con esos es que en este el criminal no está tan bien identificado. En el centro del papel solo hay un gran símbolo de interrogación y debajo un apodo para la ladrona: "The Shadow". ¿Quién coño es esta tía que ni siquiera Dyson y yo hemos podido atraparla? Normalmente, nosotros no nos entretendríamos con alguien que roba unas cuantas joyitas, aunque sean de la mismísima Morrigan, pero ella ha matado a alguien. Por eso, todo homicidios trabaja en su caso. No lo ha vuelto a hacer y por eso nos quedamos sin pistas. Es muy escurridiza, pero en cualquier momento cometerá un terrible error y la meteremos entre rejas para siempre. Lo peor de todo es la curiosidad. En serio, me encantaría saber de una vez por todas quién demonios es y cómo consigue escaparse de la policía siempre.

—Me voy al Dal, ¿te vienes? —me pregunta Dyson cuando se hace de noche.

—Luego te alcanzo —suspiro.

—No trabajes mucho.

Me echo a reír. Nunca trabajo demasiado. Después de todo, solo estoy aquí por obligación de la Morrigan. Sin embargo, me gusta trabajar más por la noche, que es cuando más inspirada estoy. Esta noche, no es el caso. Así que, dejo lo que estoy haciendo camino por el pasillo hacia la salida tan solo unos minutos después que el Lobo. El cartelito de "The Shadow" está por todas partes y me jode mucho verlo. Arranco uno que hay justo a la entrada y lo hago una bola antes de encestarlo en una papelera. Me monto en el coche y conduzco hacia el Dal. Hoy toca emborracharse porque…los viernes dan pena.

—Es jueves —la humana bajita se las da de listilla.

—Me da igual —le pongo mala cara—. Trick ponme una cerveza.

—Si fueras más agradable, quizás pillarías a esa ladrona —le da un trago a su vodka y se refugia tras Dyson—. Aunque seguramente ni pidiéndoselo por favor la harías salir.

—Otra con lo de ladrona —refunfuña el Lobo—. ¿Por qué todas pensáis que es una mujer?

—Porque nosotras siempre lo conquistamos todo —la doctora le da un toque en el hombro antes de ir a besar a su chica—. Todo.

—Eso es verdad —la Súcubo sonríe y mira a Lauren—. Yo también pienso que es una mujer.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo —niega el Rey Sangriento—. Puede ser un Fae muy escurridizo.

—Gracias, Trick —asiente Dyson—. Pero no capté la esencia de ningún Fae en la última escena del crimen.

—Eso es porque estás mayor y ya no captas los olores como antes, abuelito —me meto un poco con él.

La pequeña humana morena se ríe e intenta ocultarlo tras su vaso de bebida. Si fuera tan lista como cree, se daría cuenta de que está vacío. Cuando ha conseguido camuflar la sonrisa, lo deja sobre la barra y se dirige hacia el baño con un sencillo "ahora vuelvo". Ella sí que no me causa el menor interés, pero aún así me quedo mirándola. Es una pena que una simple humana esté tan… ¿Pero qué digo? Sacudo la cabeza y me termino la primera cerveza antes de pedirle otra a Trick. Todos se me han quedado mirando y yo les devuelvo una mala cara para que me dejen tranquila. No soporto a esta pandilla de Faes y humanos rebeldes, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido, Kenz? —se preocupa Bo al cabo de un rato.

—Se habrá quedado dormida en el baño —bromea Lauren.

—Cariño, no había bebido tanto —se ríe la Súcubo—. Voy a ver si le ha pasado algo.

—¿A dónde vas tú, señorita preocupación? —la humana aparece por donde se había marchado y niega con la cabeza—. Ya estoy de vuelta. Trick, espero que no te importe, pero me he echado una cabezadita en tu despacho. Es que el baño está…asqueroso es poco. ¡A ver si limpiamos!

—Mis baños están… —él intenta responderle, pero la morena le pasea el vaso vacío por delante de la cara—. Sí, sí, más vodka.

No sé si es cosa mía o la morena ha vuelto más borracha de lo que se ha ido. La miro entrecerrando los ojos y ella me imita, acercándose tanto que casi se cae del taburete. Menos mal que Dyson estaba en medio para sujetarla. Me quedo un rato mirándola así, pero ella no se da por aludida ni nada. Acabo pensando que se ha bebido media bodega mientras no estaba. Apoyo los brazos en la barra para poder vigilarla mejor.

—¡Guapa! —exclama con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te invite o algo así? ¡Deja de mirarme como si fuese un pollo asado de los dibujos animados!

—Yo no te estoy mirando como si… —la morena hace una mueca con la boca y me distrae—. ¡Déjame en paz!

Esta humana me pone nerviosa. A veces hace unas cosas… Está loca y Dyson le ríe las gracias. Mi compañero recibe una llamada mientras yo le dedico mi mirada de "no te odio, pero me incomoda tu existencia" y ella me guiña un ojo. En serio, ya lo está haciendo por fastidiar y se va a comer la mesa de billar. No, eso no, que me gusta.

—Tamsin, es de la comisaria —dice Dyson—. La ladrona ha vuelto a actuar.

—¿Cuándo? —me sorprende un poco.

—Hace diez minutos —responde él—. Y este robo no te va a gustar. Ha sido en tu casa.

—¿En mi casa? —eso me cabrea muchísimo—. ¿Qué me ha robado esa…?

—¡Cálmate! Parece que no falta más que algo de ropa.

Me falta tiempo para volver a mi casa, mientras otros policías están buscando huellas y analizándolo todo, y descubrir que no solo me ha robado ropa. Esa maldita ladrona se está riendo de mí. Se ha llevado mi chaqueta favorita. No puedo quedarme en mi apartamento, tengo que pillarla. Estoy tan enfadada que al primero que me toque le parto las piernas por tres sitios diferentes.

—¡Oye! Cuidado —la humana molesta choca conmigo en las escaleras—. Encima de que vengo a ver cómo estás y esas cosas que hacen los supuestos amigos… Me han obligado porque tienes mala leche y soy la más adorable. Yo les he dicho que no te caigo bien y que me vas a matar, pero parece que no aprecian mi vida y…

—¡Cállate! —no le parto las piernas porque las tiene bonitas—. Vete de aquí. No necesito vuestra ayuda, ni compasión ni nada. Voy a coger a esa ladrona y se va a arrepentir de haberme tocado las narices.

—Ella desearía tocarte otra cosa —la morena habla entre dientes y apenas la entiendo.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Vete de mi apartamento, humana loca.

No estoy para visitas de cortesía que molestan. Esa ladrona se ha metido con la persona equivocada y está a punto de comprobarlo.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo fic? Dejad vuestras reviews y decidme si preferís que sea solo un capítulo con las dos partes. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	3. La chaqueta de Tamsin

**Hola! Aquí vuelvo con el nuevo fic. Había pensado que siempre sería el primer capítulo de Kenzi y el segundo de Tamsin, pero avisaré siempre de quién se trata (por si cambio de opinión). Este primero es de Kenzi y en nada subo el de Tamsin. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

Hay que ver lo borde que es la pobre Valquiria. Lo que no sabe, ni espero que se entere, es que me he quedado rondando su apartamento y a los policías mientras ella se ha ido a la comisaría. Allí no me va a coger ni a tiros, pero que lo intente. Lo más gracioso va a ser cuando Dyson encuentre la chaqueta de Tamsin en su armario. Espero que no se la ponga porque le quedaría fatal. ¡Eww! Me ha dado hasta un escalofrío de imaginármelo.

Por suerte para mí, estos policías no tienen ni idea de quién soy. Todos cuchichean algo sobre "el mejor ladrón desde hace siglos", pero, la última vez que lo comprobé, seguía siendo una chica. Lo que yo decía, ni idea. Me hace mucha gracia verlos trabajar, intentando descubrir huellas, pelos o lo que sea que busquen. No encontraran nada, soy bastante…profesional en ese sentido. Si Dyson fuese un ladrón, seguro que encontrarían pelos por todas partes, pero conmigo no van a tener la más mínima oportunidad.

—¡Eh, tú, rubia! —exclama un oficial.

—¿Es…a mí? —dudo señalándome.

—Sí, tú, ¿qué haces tanto tiempo dando vueltas por aquí? ¿Quién eres?

—Soy una…amiga, de Tamsin. Bueno, más de Dyson que de Tamsin, pero me ha mandado a ver cómo estaba.

El oficial entrecierra los ojos, como sospechando de mí. ¡De mí! Yo que parezco un inocente angelito caído del cielo, alguien que no mataría una mosca, una persona que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Eso último es verdad, no he roto platos, pero vasos y botellas a montones. El hombre sigue mirándome así y empieza a inquietarme.

—Kenzi, me llamo Kenzi —exclamo para que deje de hacerlo— Pregúntale a Dyson o a Tamsin.

—En cualquier caso, esto es una escena del crimen, señorita —resopla con indiferencia—. Tiene que marcharse.

—Vale, vale, ya me voy…

Me voy, pero porque quiero. Además, Dyson debe de haber vuelto ya a su casa y, si encuentra la chaqueta, irá corriendo a decírselo a Tamsin. Eso sí que será interesante de ver. Creo que el Lobo siente algo por la Valquiria y, cuando ella se pone borde con él, al pobre lobito se le queda una carita de pena muy graciosa. Dyson es tan patético a veces, pero tengo que admitir que es de mucha ayuda…sobre todo cuando lleva la investigación por donde no es. Tamsin es la que no sirve de ayuda ni aunque le pague. Siempre encuentra una pista y se acerca un poquito a mí. Mi única intención al robarle la chaqueta era ponerla nerviosa, pero me ha salido bastante mal la jugada. Ahora está incluso más concentrada en atraparme y esa determinación me da un poco de miedo, solo un poco…

—Tamsin, tenemos que hablar —Dyson aparece en la comisaría como yo había planeado—. The Shadow nos tiene localizados.

—No la llames así, no es ninguna sombra —contesta la rubia con enfado—. Es de carne y hueso y comete errores, como robarme mi chaqueta favorita.

—¿Te refieres a esta? —el Lobo la sujeta en alto.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? —exclama la Valquiria arrebatándosela de las manos.

—De mi armario.

—Vaya, no pensaba que te iba la ropa de mujer. Espera, ¿la tenías tú?

—The Shadow la ha puesto ahí para mandarnos un mensaje.

—¡Que no la llames así!

¿Por qué nunca miran hacia arriba? Es una pregunta seria. Me paso la vida observando sus movimientos desde las vigas del techo y ellos ni caso. En fin, supongo que no puedo quejarme de algo que es una ventaja. La Valquiria observa su chaqueta y, tal como tenía planeado, registra los bolsillos. Tiene suerte de que no le haya puesto una trampa para ratones ahí dentro…más que nada, porque no se me había ocurrido hasta ahora. La rubia encuentra algo que dejé para ella en el bolsillo interior, el que está justo en el pecho, pero le cuesta saber qué es. Será que no dibujo bien… Un momento, es una fotografía, no puede ser tan difícil de reconocer. Tamsin la mira y la vuelve a mirar por delante y por detrás.

—Pone algo —comenta—. Yo pensaba que los criminales no tenías tiempo para hacer eso de recortar las letras de diferentes revistas y solo lo hacían en las películas.

—¿Qué pone? —Dyson mira por encima de su hombro—. The Shadow. ¡Ajá! Te dije que le gustaba ese nombre.

—Cállate, chucho —Tamsin le vuelve a dar la vuelta para mirar la foto—. ¿Tú recuerdas esto? ¿Quién sacó esta foto?

—Somos nosotros con Kenzi, Bo y Trick en el Dal —observa el Lobo—. Creo que fue Lauren…

—Hora de ir a ver a la doctora.

Casi en un acto reflejo, Tamsin se pone la chaqueta del crimen y camina a paso ligero hacia la puerta. Teniendo en cuenta cómo son, al entregarle esa foto en la que yo misma salgo, no sospecharán de mí. Además, esa imagen la sacó Lauren con el móvil. The Shadow ha podido hackear el teléfono de la doc con solo estar cerca de ella y al Dal va mucha gente. Obviamente, yo solo tuve que robarle el móvil y pasármela sin que ella se diese cuenta. Tranquilos, después me aseguré de que en el móvil no quedaba ni rastro de que esa foto me la había pasado a mí misma. Estos móviles de hoy en día… Estoy muy segura de que no me van a pillar y, por eso, me voy a casa a dormir en vez de seguirlos. Por eso y porque Lauren vendrá a casa a contárselo todo a Bo mientras yo las escucho sin querer. Es que yo no espío.

Lo mejor es que la doctora ya está en casa y no tengo ni que esforzarme para enterarme de toda la conversación. A ver, es mi casa y estoy en mi cocina de concepto abierto que, casualmente, da al salón donde Dyson y Tamsin la interrogan. Tengo derecho a comerme unos cereales antes de dormir. Lo malo es que como muy, muy despacio y tengo muy, muy buen oído. Lauren no habla fuerte, pero se la entiende perfectamente. Que ella no le pasó la foto a nadie, que siempre lleva su móvil encima y que no tiene ni idea de cómo ha llegado a las manos de The Shadow. Como coartada perfecta, estaba en el mismísimo despacho de la mismísima Morrigan cuando le robaron su queridísimo colgante. Esa fui yo y me aseguré de que Lauren estuviese con Evony. Lo tengo todo planeado al detalle ¿vale?

Por si acaso, la doctora les deja su móvil para que echen un vistazo a las demás fotos. Se piensan que pueden encontrar en ellas a alguien que estuviese pendiente del móvil o que estuviese merodeando a nuestro alrededor. Buena suerte con eso.

* * *

 **Gracias por las reviews y espero que os siga gustando. Hasta dentro de nada.**


	4. Las fotos de Kenzi

**Hola...otra vez! Este segundo capítulo de hoy es el de Tamsin. Espero que os guste mucho y disfrutéis. Perdón si os ha avisado, me equivoqué de documento.**

 **P.D.: Gracias Kimba68. Los exámenes genial. Gracias. :)**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

Lauren es de poca utilidad, como casi siempre, pero de menos utilidad es Dyson. Por muy Lobo que sea, no es capaz de detectar nada, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de qué pasa en las fotos. A lo mejor soy yo que sospecho de todo, pero, convenientemente, Kenzi la humana sale en todas. Bien sea en primer plano con su querida amiga Súcubo o al fondo haciendo tonterías. Antes en el Dal estaba demasiado rara y ha tardado bastante en volver. La casa de Dyson no está muy lejos del Dal, pero la mía sí y eso es lo único que no me cuadra. Puede que la chica solo sea un poco egocéntrica y yo me esté montando una película, pero es que quiero atrapar a esa ladrona y darle una paliza con mis propias manos cuanto antes.

Mientras mi compañero sigue mirando las fotos, esperando encontrar algo, observo a la humana…a la gótica. Lauren me pone de mala leche con esa cara de preocupación. Kenzi está mirando hacia la nada fijamente con la cuchara llena de leche frente a su boca. ¿En qué estará pensando? Me acerco a ella despacio, sin que apenas repare en mi presencia, y la miro de arriba abajo intentando ver algo sospechoso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te gusta mi pijama y quieres uno o quieres lo que hay dentro? —deja la cuchara en la mesa y da un sorbo a la leche—. No tengo problema en conseguirte uno, pero si me quieres a mí… Eso no lo vas a conseguir con solo mirarme.

Prefiero guardar silencio mientras ella se baja del taburete y deja el cuenco en el fregadero. ¡Más quisiera ella que yo quisiera lo que hay dentro del pijama! ¿Qué? Pero Tamsin, ¿qué estás pensando? No le sigas el rollo. Esta humana consigue que me confunda y me saca de mis casillas. La observo de arriba abajo mientras está de espaldas a mí. No sé qué estoy buscando, pero la vista me la alegro de paso. ¡No, Tamsin quieta! Busca pistas, no la mires con lujuria. No estás aquí para fijarte en chicas y menos en la molesta humana. No sé, sigue pareciéndome una chica en pijama, pantalones cortos y una camiseta que…le queda un poco grande. Sin esas botas con un tacón enorme es muy bajita, tendría que inclinarme mucho para que nuestros ojos quedasen a la misma altura. ¿Tamsin, qué tiene que ver esto con la investigación? Es entrar en esta casa y distraerme con todo… ¡Maldita casa!

—¿Qué te pasa, rubita? —la humana me mira con los brazos cruzados—. ¿The Shadow o como se llame te ha robado también la lengua?

Sigo sin responderle. Ella resopla y camina hacia mí, pero me esquiva y sigue el camino ascendente de escaleras. ¿Dónde va? ¿La incomodo? Si lo hago es porque oculta algo. Será mejor que la siga…o no. Así sabrá que recelo de ella. Venga, Tamsin, piensa en algo rápido. Tienes que descubrir lo que esconde la dichosa humana sin levantar sospechas. No sé por qué tengo esta sensación tan rara de que ella tiene todas las respuestas que busco. Es solo una humana y no es tan lista como para ser la ladrona que nos trae de cabeza. Quizás lo que no me está diciendo no tiene que ver con los robos, pero ahí está esa corazonada de que tiene que ver conmigo. No sé… pero voy a descubrirlo.

Al final, me he decidido por seguirla. Que piense lo que quiera de mí. Quizás no debería haberlo hecho, hay que subir muchas escaleras. Por suerte, Kenzi está tumbada en la cama escuchando música y no se da cuenta de que estoy subiendo. La observo unos segundos desde la última escalera. Mmm… Camino hacia ella sin que se percate y me cruzo de brazos al llegar junto a su cama. Venga, abre los ojos y asústate, maldita humana loca.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —dice quitándose los auriculares de las orejas.

Parece tranquila, como si no le extrañase del todo que la hubiese seguido y que estuviese allí. Definitivamente oculta algo. Nos intercambiamos miradas unos segundos hasta que elevo una ceja. Entonces, ella se pone nerviosa y traga saliva. Juraría que puedo oír el latido de su corazón desde mi posición.

—¿Qué estás ocultando, humana? —le pregunto directamente—. Y no me vayas a decir que no es nada porque sé que es algo.

—¿Qué? —se hace la confundida—. Mira, déjame tranquila o…

—¿O qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? —río a carcajadas, fingidas por supuesto—. No te hagas la graciosa conmigo y dime qué ocultas.

—¡No oculto nada!

Está cada vez más nerviosa, lo noto. Si sigo presionando así, acabará derrumbándose y confesará. Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil, no con ella. Tenía pinta de resistir las peores torturas, pero me decepciona un poco saber que no. Se incorpora en la cama y se pone de pie. Empieza a caminar por la habitación rehuyéndome, pero la detengo cogiéndola por los hombros y la miro fijamente a sus bonitos ojos. Kenzi vuelve a tragar saliva.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa si no ocultas nada? —le pregunto con dureza.

—Te repito que no oculto nada —la humana mira hacia el suelo.

—No te creo. Mientes fatal. Y mírame cuando te hablo.

—Que no… —permanece en silencio cuando nuestras miradas chocan—. No te lo voy a decir.

—Muy bien. De no ocultar nada, hemos pasado a que no me lo vas a decir. Así que sí hay algo. Ya estás hablando, bonita.

—No me llames así… No te voy a decir nada. ¡Déjame en paz!

Está claro que se está conteniendo mucho para no soltarlo. Me pregunto qué será. Puede que no sea la ladrona, pero seguro que es algo grave. No quiere decírmelo y ella es muy habladora. Kenzi oculta algo y, la verdad, pensaba que se le iba a dar mejor. Quizás me esté engañando. Eso es. Seguro que está fingiendo que sabe esconde algo grave para despistarme, pero ¿para qué iba a querer hacer eso? No, seguro que sí que oculta alguna cosa. Me estoy confundiendo yo sola. Esta chica me hace comerme la cabeza por unas tonterías que no son normales. Tengo que sonsacarle lo que sabe antes de que me líe más y acabe cuestionándome mi propia esencia Fae.

—¡Dímelo! —aprieto sus hombros con fuerza y acerco la cara más a la suya—. ¡Ahora!

—¡Que me pones nerviosa porque me gustas!

Me encanta cuando la gente se viene abajo por la presión y suelta las cosas sin pensar. ¡Un momento! ¿De verdad acaba de decir que lo gusto?

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad reviews que siempre son bienvenidas y nos vemos la semana que viene (con este fic). Buen fin de semana.**


	5. La lucha interior

**Hola! Un día más traigo este nuevo fic que se complica sin que yo quiera. Este primer capítulo le pertenece a nuestra querida Kenzi. En breve, subiré el de Tamsin.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

No, no, no, no, no. No le he dicho a Tamsin que me gusta. ¡Mierda! Soy idiota. ¿Por qué dejo que me presione de esta forma? ¡Idiota! Podría haberle dicho cualquier maldita cosa y le he dicho que me gusta. Podría haberle dicho que me pone nerviosa porque…porque… ¡Yo que sé! Pero eso no. Me llevo la mano a la frente porque soy tonta y Tamsin me está mirando demasiado. No sé si está sorprendida o enfadada…o las dos cosas.

—Esto… Me gusta tu chaqueta —intento arreglarlo.

La rubia me mira frunciendo el ceño y sé que no lo estoy arreglando. ¿Para qué habré abierto la boca? Voy a sentarme en la cama y escucho una canción como si sonase muy bajita. Gracias al tenso silencio, me acabo de dar cuenta de que los auriculares que llevo alrededor del cuello aún transmiten la música que estaba escuchando. Saco el reproductor de mi bolsillo y jugueteo con el botón hasta que encuentro una canción que me apetece escuchar. Sin prestarle atención a la Valquiria, me pongo los cascos de nuevo sobre las orejas. Sí, esto se llama "hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada". Lo único que quiero ahora es que Tamsin vuelva a bajar por esas escaleras y desaparezca como si esto no hubiese pasado nada. Es lo mejor que puede hacer.

¡No! ¡No! No vengas hacia aquí. Cierro los ojos como si fuese un mal sueño y al abrirlos ya no estuviese ahí. Oigo su voz sin entender lo que dice, pues estoy más concentrada en la música que entra por mis oídos. Me dan ganas de cantar para que se dé cuenta de que no quiero escuchar lo que dice, pero ella me quita los auriculares y se echa a perder mi plan. Su gesto me obliga a abrir los ojos y a verla de pie frente a mí. Es como si fuese un gigante y yo una pulga indefensa. Me levanto para ganar un poco de altura, pero ella sigue siendo mucho más alta.

—¿Qué quieres? Estaba escuchando eso —le digo pareciendo indignada—. Devuélvemelos.

—No, hasta que no repitas lo que me has dicho para estar segura de que no me lo he imaginado —la rubia me mira cabreada elevando los auriculares por encima de su cabeza—. Repítelo.

—Dámelos —repito intentando alcanzar los cascos con pequeños saltitos.

—Dilo.

—Que me gustas —digo sin pensar—. Dámelos ya.

Ella baja el brazo para que pueda alcanzarlos y se queda pensativa mientras yo vuelvo a colocármelos. Me centro en la canción lo máximo que puedo mirando hacia el suelo. Nuestros pies casi se tocan y quiero dar un paso hacia atrás, pero, si lo hago, me caeré sobre la cama pareciendo más estúpida de lo que ya lo soy. Me mantengo a escasos centímetros de ella, sin mirarla ni nada, y espero a que se marche o haga algo. Sin embargo, ella se queda ahí. Pasa una canción y luego otra… Ahora solo deseo que diga algo o que se marche sin decir ni una palabra porque me está poniendo realmente nerviosa y la canción que acaba de empezar no ayuda. Sé que se va a marchar, pero, en realidad, quiero que diga algo. Vamos, Tamsin, háblame o vete.

Tras otra canción, me atrevo a elevar la vista para intentar descifrar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, su cara es como un lienzo en blanco que no aclara nada. Me doy cuenta de que, al igual que yo, ella estaba mirando al suelo y, cuando yo la miro, ella me mira. Me dan ganas de volver a situar la vista en el suelo, pero quedo hipnotizada por sus verdes ojos y le sostengo la mirada. Me muerdo el labio, no sé si es porque estoy nerviosa o porque… No, Tamsin no me gusta. Es una borde, pero me gusta que tenga carácter. Insensible, pero me encanta su ironía. No le gustan los humanos, pero puede que yo sea la excepción y esos ojos preciosos son tan… ¡No! Kenzi, para, contrólate. ¿Por qué mis pensamientos siempre encuentran lo bueno en ella y no lo malo? Necesito sacarla de mi cabeza o, decirle que me gusta, no será la única locura que haga en esta habitación hoy. Me concentro en la letra de la canción que estoy escuchando.

 _"Only when I stop to think about you, I know. Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?"._ No, no, esta canción no me ayuda nada. Yo no amo a Tamsin, para nada. Pulso el botón que me lleva hasta la siguiente y suspiro aliviada. Si esa canción hubiese continuado, me hubiese empezado a preguntar si lo siento de verdad y podría descubrir algo que no quiero. Sé que no la amo y punto.

 _"If you're the one, to run, to run; I'll be the one, the one, you run to! I will never give up on you. I see the real you. Even if you don't I do, I do"._ ¿Qué les pasa a las canciones hoy? ¿Se han aliado todas con la Valquiria o qué? Sigo pasando canciones y más canciones que parecen hablar de esta maldita situación hasta que encuentro una que no recuerdo haber escuchado nunca.

 _"Now that it's all, over and done. We are as one. Now I see, one blazing fire, endless desire. Just stay with me, Valkyrie"._ ¡Venga ya! Esto es reírse de mí en la cara. Acabo apagando el maldito y conspiratorio chisme y arrojándolo sobre la cama con rabia. Toca enfrentarse al incómodo silencio mientras la Valquiria piensa qué hacer. Otra cosa no, pero debe estar pensando la mejor forma de matarme sin que queden rastros de sangre porque esto no es normal. Yo ya me hubiese ido corriendo, pero esta es mi habitación y, si me marcho ahora, quedaría muy raro… o no.

Finalmente, Tamsin da un paso hacia atrás. Creo que se va, pero se queda ahí parada y me confunde. Bueno, al menos sé que su misión como Valquiria la lleva bien. Me confunde hasta sin usar los poderes. Esto no es ni medio normal. Yo no tengo más remedio que quedarme en mi posición porque la cama sigue interponiéndose y la rubia sigue bastante cerca de mí. Esto de estar entre la cama y la Valquiria no es bueno para mi corazón, que cada vez late más deprisa. No sé cuántos dioses habrá entre todas las culturas, pero yo le rezo a todos para que ella se marche de una vez y haga como si no hubiese dicho nada.

—Kenzi…

La única palabra que sale de su boca me estremece y siento la tensión acumularse en mis músculos. No digas nada más y márchate. Algún dios ha debido oír mis plegarias porque ella no dice nada más, pero las ha interpretado terriblemente mal porque su siguiente paso va directo hacia mí…a besarme.

* * *

 **Madre mía, cómo está la cosa, ¿eh? Veremos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, que tendré en unos minutos. Hasta ahora.**


	6. Evitarla nunca es la mejor opción

**Hola! De nuevo... Pues aquí está el capítulo de la Valquiria. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

¿Por qué he hecho eso? No lo entiendo. Me separo inmediatamente de la humana e intento poner cara de disgusto. Aprovecho que la chica se ha quedado desconcertada con la boca abierta para marcharme. Bajo las escaleras a toda prisa y salgo de esa maldita casa con un portazo. Han sido esos condenados ojos suyos. Esos malditos ojos azules que…

No tardo en llegar a mi coche. Doy puñetazos al volante como si eso fuese a arreglar algo aunque sé que no lo hará, pero al menos puedo dejar de contener la rabia. Cuando respiro con más calma, enciendo el motor y conduzco hacia mi casa. Todavía no me puedo creer que haya besado a Kenzi. Soy idiota. Ahora se pensará que yo también le gusto y no va a parar de acosarme para que sea su novia o lo que quiera que sea. No voy a permitir que eso pase. Ni hablar. En cuanto vea que empieza con esas tonterías, se lo digo claramente. Sí, le digo que no quiero nada con ella y que no me… que no me gusta, eso. Porque no me gusta ¿verdad? Tamsin, estás delirando…

En cuanto llego, me voy a la cama. Lo último que necesito ahora es ponerme a dar vueltas por mi casa mientras pienso en esa niñata humana. Menos mal que me duermo fácilmente y no me da tiempo a darle muchas vueltas a lo que ha pasado. Sin embargo, la maldita Kenzi me persigue hasta en sueños y me despierto con la respiración bastante acelerada. Sí, ha sido ese tipo de sueño. No me puedo creer que, por un solo beso, hasta tenga sueños sexys con ella. La culpa es suya por estar tan buena. Me confunde. Esto se me está yendo de las manos y me están dando ganas de pegarle a alguien.

—Buenos días, Tamsin —me saluda Dyson al entrar en el gimnasio de la comisaría—. Qué madrugadora. ¿Te has caído de la cama o te han tirado?

—Cállate, chucho —le grito—. Métete en el ring, que te voy a dar una paliza.

—Eres tan agradable… —ironiza él—. Pero la paliza te la vas a llevar tú.

Cuando me canso de pegarle puñetazos a Dyson y le he dejado la cara como un cuadro de Picasso, salgo del ring y me voy a las duchas. Quiero centrarme en el caso de la ladrona esa a ver si me olvido de la otra ladrona, de Kenzi. Eso es, Kenzi antes robaba… No, eran carteras y esas tonterías. No sería capaz de robarle a la Morrigan delante de nuestras propias narices. Además, Bo es la que siempre la saca de esos problemas y lo sabría. Por tanto, Lauren lo sabría también y ella cede a la presión mucho antes que Kenzi. Humanos…

—¿Has encontrado algo? —el Lobo aparece limpiándose los restos de sangre—. Sobre The Shadow.

—No la llames así y no, no he encontrado nada —digo sin mirarlo—. Las pistas que tenemos son…no son pistas directamente. Es patético.

—Algo tiene que haber —él se apoya sobre el respaldo de mi silla—. Voy a interrogar a los que hicieron las guardias en el complejo de las Sombras y a recopilar la información de las cámaras de seguridad. Me vendría bien tu simpatía natural.

Me vendrá bien y a sonsacarle información a alguien, así que me marcho con Dyson hacia el complejo de las Sombras. Sin embargo, los guardias son tan inútiles como me esperaba y no vieron nada. La Morrigan debería de contratar Faes búho para que vigilen. Las cámaras tampoco son de ayuda. Esa ladrona es buena. No deja pistas, no se deja ver y es capaz de robar a la mismísima Morrigan. No estoy diciendo que sea su fan, pero es agradable que, de vez en cuando, alguien me plantee un reto.

—Tamsin, tenemos un problema —comenta Dyson tras colgar la llamada que ha recibido—. Ha vuelto a actuar, The Shadow.

—No lo voy a repetir —digo con pesadez—. ¿Qué ha robado esta vez?

—Algo muy importante para el Ash. El Siracon.

—¿Eso que te convierte el brazo en una armadura con una espada al final?

—Yo no lo habría definido mejor. Anda, vamos.

Viendo la seguridad que tiene el Ash, no me extraña que la ladrona se haya colado aquí y le haya robado un arma tan antigua. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé para qué quiere esa cosa. ¿Qué estás tramando ahora? No me gusta nada que ande por ahí robando ese tipo de cosas. Hasta ahora, solo habían sido cosas caras de la Morrigan, nunca armas, pero algo ha cambiado. ¿Para qué querrá el Siracon? No tiene sentido.

El Ash y su equipo no son de mucha ayuda. Tampoco ha dejado pruebas ni se ha dejado capturar por las cámaras de seguridad. Tanta profesionalidad no es buena. Debe ser alguien que conoce muy bien ambos complejos, tanto el de las Sombras como el de las Luces, y nadie encaja con esa descripción. Un Fae, por naturaleza, solo puede pertenecer a uno de los dos bandos y, por lo general, tiene el acceso restringido al complejo del bando contrario, a no ser que se trate de algo de vital importancia como un mensajero o…un policía investigando un caso. Si no fuera porque dejaría mucho pelo, pensaría que ha sido Dyson.

Con la investigación, se nos ha hecho de noche y el Lobo me lleva a tomar algo y a jugar al billar. El Dal está algo más lleno de lo normal, pero tampoco tanto y Trick no tarda en ponernos un par de cervezas. Por segunda vez hoy, le doy una paliza a Dyson, aunque esta es metafórica. Nunca me ganará al billar, pero él sigue intentándolo. Al final, lo dejo solo jugando y me siento en uno de los taburetes de la barra. El Rey Sangriento me pregunta por la investigación y le digo que no hay nada nuevo. Le noto la preocupación porque el Siracon ha desaparecido.

—No, es una molécula que… Hola —la doctora saluda y se sienta.

—Hola —la Súcubo se sienta a su derecha—. Trick, ponnos algo de beber.

Por suerte, han dejado un taburete de distancia y no tengo que participar en su absurda conversación. También por suerte, la otra humana no va con ellas. El resto de la barra está ocupada, así que Dyson se sienta entre la doctora y yo. La conversación científica que estaba teniendo la parejita, deriva hacia la investigación cuando el Lobo se siento. Sin embargo, no tardan mucho en cambiar de tema otra vez cuando Trick nota la ausencia de la humana. A él y a Dyson les parece raro que Kenzi se esté perdiendo la fiestecita de siempre, pero a mí me viene perfecto. Me centro en mi bebida tranquilamente y apenas escucho lo que dicen.

—¡Kenzi! —exclama el Lobo—. No hay sitio… Siéntate aquí.

No te quites de… ¡Genial! La humana se sienta a mi lado por petición de mi estúpido compañero. Más tonto y no nace el pobre… Intento hacer como que no me he dado cuenta de nada y le pido otra cerveza a Trick, que ya le está poniendo algo de beber a la recién llegada. Ni siquiera la miro porque sé que será peor, pero ella se inclina un poco hacia mí.

—Tenemos que hablar —me susurra—. Cuando tengas tiempo, me buscas.

* * *

 **La cosa está que echa chispas. ¿Qué creéis que pasará? Se aceptan reviews. Buen fin de semana.**


	7. Las bromas de Tamsin

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo que llega un poco tarde, pero más loco que nunca. Esto empieza a írseme de las manos desde bien pronto. El primer capítulo es de nuestra humana de ojitos azules. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Al principio, Tamsin no se mueve ni un centímetro, pero no tarda en levantarse. Camina sin decir una palabra hacia el baño y nadie repara en que se ha ido, incluso Dyson ocupa su sitio para hablar con Bo y Lauren. Es increíble como de invisible puede ser esta chica cuando quiero. Me aseguro de que a mí tampoco me están prestando atención y me escabullo para seguir los pasos de la rubia. No me apetece mucho hacer esto ahora…ni ahora ni nunca. No quiero hablar con ella de lo que pasó, de lo que hizo…hicimos porque yo tampoco es que me negase ni la detuviese. Sin embargo, es obvio que vamos a estar como el perro y el gato, o policía y ladrona mejor dicho, hasta que discutamos esto como personas civilizadas…aunque ella no lo sea, civilizada por supuesto.

Encuentro a Tamsin apoyada en el lavabo con los brazos cruzados y, previniendo cualquier huida que pueda producirse por su parte, cierro la puerta y echo el cerrojo. Ella me mira con cara de mala leche como si hubiese encerrado para siempre al animal que lleva dentro. Me quedo apoyada en la puerta, como si me hubiesen clavado a ella, manteniendo la distancia que nos separa porque, admitámoslo, es muy mona, pero está como una cabra y no le gustan los humanos. Yo ahí veo dos razones para no hacer esto. No obstante, ya he cerrado la puerta. ¡Error, Kenzi, error!

—¿Qué quieres? —me pregunta más borde que nunca.

—Sí que eres rubia —digo entre dientes—. Solo quiero hablar de lo que pasó.

—Primero, te he oído y, segundo, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Primero, te haces muy bien la tonta entonces y, segundo, sabes a qué me refiero. Me besaste y ¿ahora quieres hacer como que no pasó?

—¡Ah! Eso… —la Valquiria da un par de pasos intranquila—. Sí, te bese. ¿Qué pasa? Tú me dijiste que te gustaba.

—Lo dije porque me estabas acusando de ser la ladrona esa —exclamo sin pensar—. Quiero decir que…no soy buena ante la presión ¿vale?

—¿Si ahora te digo que no te creo y empiezo a presionarte de nuevo, me vas a pedir que me case contigo?

—¡Qué graciosa! —finjo una risa—. Es que me parto contigo, rubia.

Tamsin muestra una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa que, sin que yo quiera, me hace despegarme de la puerta y caminar hacia el lavabo, en el que me apoyo, para mirarme en el espejo. Es un movimiento inteligente, puedo ver en qué estado se encuentran mis coloradas mejillas mientras la vigilo a ella. La Valquiria se queda mirándome…el culo un segundo y después sube la vista hacia el espejo. Por su cara, sé que no se le ha pasado nada bueno por la cabeza. Da unos cuantos pasos hacia mí obligándome a ponerme recta para que no se formen imágenes de lo más pervertidas en mi cabeza. Para eso ya está Tamsin, que me coge por los hombros y me da la vuelta. "¡No! Déjame donde estaba, Valquiria psicópata. No te me pongas enfrente que…", creo que no debería de continuar con ese pensamiento. La miro con firmeza y determinación intentando no pensar en nada por si puede leer la mente también y contengo la respiración.

Por unos segundos, Tamsin se queda mirándome como si fuera uno de esos robots de las películas que te analizan para saber si eres amigo o enemigo. Se retira un poco cuando termina de escanearme, como si fuese un enemigo, y camina hacia atrás. A lo mejor es fan de Michael Jackson y está intentando hacer el "Moonwalk". Ya, creo que no va a ser eso. La rubia se apoya contra la pared y se cruza de brazos sin dejar de observarme. O deja de mirarme así o me voy a tirar… No, no vas a hacer nada, Kenzi. La sangre la tengo acumulada en un solo sitio ahora mismo…las mejillas, que arden como el infierno.

—¿Te estás ahogando o es que te impresiono demasiado? Porque tímida no eres y las mejillas no se te pueden poner más rojas —se ríe Tamsin—. Menos mal que a los Faes no nos pasan esa tontería de ruborizarnos.

—En serio, eres muy, muy graciosa —le pongo mala—. Ahórrate los chistecitos que esto no es por ti. Egocéntrica…

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? ¿Te doy alergia de repente?

—Hace calor aquí. Tú no te das cuenta porque eres nórdica y por allí hace mucho frío.

—O porque soy Fae y solo… —se acerca un poco poniendo cara de mala—. Sentimos el calor cuando sigue al sexo.

—Oye, lo de las bromitas son cosa mía y me lo estás robando por toda la cara.

—Eso es que te pongo tan nerviosa que no sabes cómo hacerlas cuando estoy delante ¿verdad?

—Es porque… Eres muy rubia y tu pelo me deslumbra. Así no puedo pensar con claridad… ¡Mira! Como la de tu pelo.

Tamsin me mira como si no hubiese tenido ninguna gracia y niego como si yo no tuviese remedio. Vale, no ha sido el chiste más ingenioso del mundo, pero no quería darle la razón con lo de que me pone tan nerviosa que no puedo pensar en nada gracioso. Cuando está delante, solo pienso en lo bonito que son sus ojos, en sus… ¡No! Para, cerebro estúpido, o me voy a poner roja otra vez. Sin embargo, lo que hace que mis mejillas ardan es el nuevo acercamiento de la Valquiria. Esta vez, se pega tanto a mí que tengo que apoyarme con ambas manos en el lavabo. Quedo entre él y la rubia que me mira con malicia. Ella se inclina hacia delante y, cuando creo que me va a besar, mueve la cabeza hasta dejar los labios muy cerca de mi oreja.

—Puedo ponerte más nerviosa si quiero, bonita —susurra poniendo las manos encima de las mías—. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

* * *

 **Esta Tamsin cómo es ¿verdad? En unos minutos el segundo capítulo porque The Show Must Go On. Hasta ahora.**


	8. Los labios de Kenzi

**Hola otra vez! Pues este segundo capítulo es de la Valquiria de ojos verdes. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

La humana traga saliva cuando pronuncio las palabras y yo sonrío satisfecha. No sé por qué me gusta tanto ponerla nerviosa, pero es bastante divertido. Lo mejor de todo es que no tiene escapatoria. Para eso, tendría que apartarme o al lavabo y…no tiene suficiente fuerte para ninguna de las dos cosas. Me retiro un poco para ver su cara y sonrío con malicia cuando la veo más roja que un tomate. Seguro que está pensando algo ingenioso que decirme para demostrar que no está nerviosa.

—Pues… Eres tú la que me ha mirado el culo —suelta de pronto.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? —frunzo el ceño—. Que tengas un culo bonito no significa nada.

—¡Ajá! Acabas de hacerme un cumplido.

—También tienes unos ojos bonitos —me llevo las manos a la boca como si fuese un pecado lo que acabo de decir—. ¡Uy! Te he dicho otro. Lo sien… No es para tanto.

—Viniendo de ti sí, rubita.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta, rubita?

—Sí, la verdad.

—Pues te jodes por intentar ponerme nerviosa —la morena me empuja—. Quita, quiero irme ya.

—¿Pero no venías a hablar del beso?

—Me da igual. Hagamos como que no ha pasado y punto.

Bueno, eso era lo que yo quería. Lo he conseguido sin apenas esforzarme, pero no quiero dejarla que se marche. Es raro, pero…quiero que se quede un poco más. El caso es que no puedo retenerla aquí sin ningún motivo o se pondrá a gritar y patalear como una niña pequeña. A veces es tan inmadura… Venga, Tamsin, piensa algo rápido. La miro de arriba abajo esperando que se me ocurra algún motivo por el que tenga que quedarse. Podría acusarla de ser ilegal, porque está tan buena que eso es delito seguro, le pondría las esposas y… ¿Qué coño dices, Tamsin? No pienses esas cosas, es una simple humana. Una simple humana que te está mirando con cara de que va a torturarte al estilo de la mafia rusa si no te quitas de su camino. Me acabo apartando un poco, pero no porque quiera.

—Pues ya está —dice—. Como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Oye, ya que estamos haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada —sonrío con malicia y vuelvo a pegarme a ella—. Creo que podemos obviar también los próximos cinco minutos.

—¿Los próximos cinco minutos?

No le da mucho tiempo a pensar la respuesta porque la beso. No quería hacer eso. Sí quería. No, no quería, es que tengo una sensación como si fuese un imán o algo. Seguro que está usando una poción rara o algo para atraer, pero besa bien…muy bien. Ahora sí que no quiero separarme ni un milímetro. Solo lo hago cuando mis pulmones ansían renovar el aire. Nuestras respiraciones son aceleradas y Kenzi me observa con la boca abierta, probablemente esté buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Eso no son cinco minutos —dice al fin un poco asustada—. ¿Qué vas a hacer en los otros cuatro?

—Tranquila, que yo para eso en lo que estás pensando necesito más tiempo —intento calmar mi respiración—. Pervertida…

—Te recuerdo que sigues siendo tú la que me besa a mí.

—Pues hazlo tú. Lo estás deseando.

—Te equivocas, rubit…

Antes de que pueda decir la maldita palabra, vuelvo a juntar nuestros labios. A la tercera va la vencida ¿no? No es el método más…normal de hacerlo, pero así puedo callarla unos segundos. Lo malo es que me gusta. Mis labios atrapan los suyos con ansia hasta que, de repente y sin avisar, noto la lengua de Kenzi sobre la mía. Me aparto rápidamente de ella. Eso no me había pasado nunca. La morena me mira con cara de arrepentimiento, pero lo que no sabe es que no me he apartado por su lengua sino por una especie de descarga eléctrica que ha sacudido mi espalda. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? No tengo mucho tiempo para comprobarlo, pues llaman a la puerta y Kenzi pregunta quién es. ¿Cómo no? Bo. La humana le dice que todo bien y que ya sale.

Yo me quedo casi un minuto más dentro. Mirándome al espejo y esperando encontrar algún tipo de cambio, pero todo sigue igual. Salgo y camino de nuevo hacia la barra, necesito beber algo. Sin embargo, Dyson está en mi taburete, así que lo agarro del chaleco y lo tiro al suelo para sentarme yo. Le pido a Trick un whisky, que me sirve en seguida, y me lo acabo de un trago. El Lobo empieza a quejarse porque le he quitado el sitio y no sé qué. Le sacado el dedo corazón y lo mando a paseo con mi peor cara. No será muy listo, pero las directas las capta y cuando desaparece de mi vista puedo observar a Kenzi jugando con el borde de su vaso. Cuando está así, distraída, me dan ganas de impulsarla contra la barra y hacerle cosas nada decentes. No tarda en darse cuenta de que ya no tiene un chucho peludo al lado porque no paro de mirarla y carraspea.

—Lo…siento —susurra.

—No ha pasado nada —no me lo creo ni yo.

—No.

Esa única palabra de Kenzi me deja un poco desconcertada. Es bastante hiriente que quiera omitir todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras. Esperad, ¿no era yo la que quería eso? ¿Por qué ahora es todo lo contrario? La humana me confunde demasiado. Tengo que alejarme de ella. Me voy a casa. Camino hacia la salida con toda la normalidad posible y lo dejo todo atrás. Sin embargo, la cosa no es tan fácil. Al llegar hasta mi coche, oigo unos pasos justo detrás de mí y estoy dispuesta de darle un guantazo a quien quiera que me esté siguiendo, pero me doy la vuelta y veo a Kenzi andando hacia mí decididamente.

—No puedo olvidarlo, maldita rubia —exclama empujándome contra mi camioneta—. Que te den.

Pero parece que la que me va a dar es ella, porque me besa como nadie lo ha hecho nunca.

* * *

 **¡Uuuh! Cómo está la cosa ¿eh? Pues hasta la semana que viene no hay más. Disfrutad del fin de semana y a comentar, que os vigilo.**


	9. Por los pelos,,,o el vodka

**Hola! Por aquí llega un nuevo capítulo de este fic que parece que os gusta. Como siempre, este primer capítulo está narrado por Kenzi y en unos minutos subo el de Tamsin. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

¿Por qué no paro de lanzarme contra Tamsin y besarla? En realidad, es la primera vez que yo lo hago y no cuenta porque me he separado en seguida. No ha sido un beso… ¡Ja! Ni siquiera yo misma me lo creo, ¿por qué alguien más iba a hacerlo? Por suerte, no hay nadie en la calle que nos haya podido ver. Carraspeo mirando hacia todas partes menos a Tamsin. Seguro que tiene esa arrogante cara suya de "soy mejor que tú". Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es pasar de ella y volver dentro. Tengo que olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, pero es tan difícil… Lo conseguiré en cuanto me aleje lo suficiente de ella. Tan solo me doy media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

—Se dice adiós, por lo menos —exclama ella riéndose—. Y de nada.

No la escucho. Nada, no oigo nada. Ni Valquirias, ni rubias ni…nada. A partir de ahora soy…"anti-Tamsin sonora". Ya sé que no suena muy bien, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor. Además, con un nombre feo, seguro que soy capaz de ignorarla mejor…creo. No importa que no esté muy segura de ello, es lo que hay. Nada de Tamsin desde este momento.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Dyson cuando me siento—. ¿Ya te está afectando el alcohol?

—Estoy bien, un poco mareada —miento sin darle importancia—. Creo que algo me ha sentado mal.

—No creo que haya sido la bebida —comenta Trick—. Te he visto beber botellas de vodka como si fuese agua y estar más lúcida que todos los presentes.

—¿Quieres que te haga un chequeo rápido? —Lauren me sonríe.

—No, tranquila. Seguro que es porque no he comido aún. Estoy bien…

—No lo pareces —niega mi amiga Súcubo—. Quieres que nos vayamos a casa y te acuestas un rato.

—No, no, tranquila. Puedo ir yo sola.

—Tienes muy mala cara —insiste el Lobo—. Deja que te lleve.

—Ni se te ocurra mover tu culo peludo de esa silla. No me voy a morir por andar un poco hasta casa. Además, así me da el aire.

En realidad estoy inquieta. De hecho, de tanta tensión como ha provocado la situación, necesito robar algo. Le digo a Bo que me voy a casa, que no se preocupe, y salgo en dos minutos del Dal. No sé dónde voy. Creo que no debo intentarlo de nuevo en el complejo de las Sombras porque seguro que la Morrigan ha puesto a Faes de esos raros que rastrean a la gente o que ven en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, esa mujer es tan…que merece que le roben todo lo que tiene y más. Me dirijo sin pensarlo de nuevo hacia el callejón por el que me colé la primera vez, pero esta vez no tengo botellas suficientes para arrearle en la cabeza a todos los guardias. Como pensaba, la Morrigan ha aumentado la seguridad y hay más vigilancia que una base militar rusa con secretos nucleares y esas cosas. Pues plan B va a ser. Primero tengo que llegar hasta el tejado y creo que saltando desde el edificio de al lado puedo conseguirlo. Acceder a la terraza de dicho edificio ha sido fácil, pero el problema es que también hay dos guardias en el tejado. Tengo que deshacerme de ellos antes de que me vean. Por suerte, encuentro algo que me puede servir en el suelo. El edificio está que se cae y ni siquiera me extraña que haya más escombros. A ver… Si le tiro una piedra de estás a la cabeza al que está más cerca, que es al que llego, el otro vendrá en su ayuda y directamente lo dejo inconsciente con mis manos. Es un buen plan, pero me da poco tiempo para robar después. Supongo que es suficiente. Para que luego digan que una piedra da menos…

El plan ha funcionado y ya estoy dentro. Esto es enorme y no sé cómo llegar hasta donde la Morrigan lo guarda todo. Además, tiene mucha más seguridad en el interior. No me queda otro remedio que buscar una rejilla de ventilación y colarme por los conductos de nuevo. Eso se me da mejor. He visto uno justo detrás de ese enorme guardia con cara de malas pulgas, pero tengo que esperar a que se distraiga de alguna forma.

—¡Eh! —otro guardia viene corriendo hacia él—. Los de arriba no contestan. Ha entrado alguien. Llama a los polis esos de la Morrigan y estate atento a que nadie entre o salga.

—Que no se te olvide el protocolo —le dice el grandullón—. Ciérralo todo mientras llamo a la Valquiria y al otro.

Ahora sí que la he liado. Tengo que pensar algo rápido porque en unos minutos Tamsin y Dyson van a estar aquí y me van a pillar. No puedo ir a prisión, que voy a tener más éxito que Alex Vause. Sacudo la cabeza esperando tener alguna idea que me saque del apuro en el que estoy. ¡Ya sé lo que puedo hacer! La primera vez me funcionó… Observo la estancia donde me encuentro para encontrar la mejor forma de avanzar sin que me vea ningún guardia. Por suerte, parece que estoy en la sala de arte personal de la Morrigan. Voy escondiéndome tras las estatuas hasta que consigo avanzar a la segunda estancia. Una más y estaré en el despacho de Evony. Antes tengo que sortear dos guardias más, pero es fácil porque están distraídos hablando entre ellos. Paso por detrás con cuidado y me escabullo hasta el despacho. Bien, y ahora a esperar a que me encuentren bebiéndome el vodka caro de la Morrigan.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Sé que no es muy largo, pero el de Tamsin lo es un poquito más. Hasta ahora mismo.**


	10. No ha sido por el vodka

**Hola otra vez! Aquí está ya el segundo capítulo de hoy, el de Tamsin. Disfrutadlo también.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a llegar a casa cuando me llaman de comisaria porque la supuesta ladrona se ha colado en el complejo de las Sombras. No voy a mentir, me hace un poco de ilusión pillarla, pero me jode no poder hacer lo que quería. Iba a hacer una de las mías e incordiar un poco a la humana y ahora ya no puedo. Doy la vuelta y acudo a ver de qué se trata todo este alboroto. Unos cuantos guardias me detienen en la puerta hasta que la Morrigan aparece para decirles que me dejen pasar. Desde luego que no se puede ser más estúpida… ¿A quién se le ocurre volver aquí para robarle a la líder de las Sombras por segunda vez en menos de una semana? Voy a empezar a dudar de la inteligencia de esa ladrona. Al final, hasta va a ser un hombre. Y hablando de hombres, Dyson ya está aquí también, olisqueándolo todo.

—Busca, perrito, busca —al menos me puedo reír del Lobo—. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Por ahora no. Aunque el olor me es familiar —comenta él—. Pero como siempre, ni rastro del ladrón aún.

—¿Otra vez se te ha escapado?

—No, creo que sigue aquí.

—La última vez también creías eso y se nos escapó. Más te vale que estés seguro.

—Creo que el olor sigue por ahí.

Dyson señala la puerta que da al despacho de la Morrigan. Espero que esa ladrona no haya robado nada importante para las Sombras o Evony va a empezar a derretir guardias como una loca. Sigo los pasos de Dyson y, cuando el Lobo abre la puerta, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? Puede que tuviese razón con mis sospechas y Kenzi es la ladrona desde el principio. Ojalá tenga una explicación perfectamente racional para esto aunque, si hay que esposarla, espero hacerlo yo…pero a la cama.

—¿Kenzi? —duda Dyson.

—¡Uy! Un perro que habla —la morena se ríe—. Creo que he bebido demasiado. ¡Salud!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —insiste mi compañero.

—Beber para recordar. Espera, no es así… Beber para…para… ¡No! No me lo digas, sé que empieza por o… ¡Olivar! Eso es. No, eso tampoco es.

—¿Olvidar? —me apoyo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Shh, tú calla, rubia —me apunta con la botella y casi se cae de la silla—. Eres una borde.

—Anda, eso de que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad es cierto —Dyson me mira antes caminar hacia ella—. Ya lo sabes, eres una borde.

—Cállate, chucho —observo a Kenzi y después a Evony, detrás de mí—. Parece que la rata escurridiza que buscabas era ella. Comprueba que no te falta nada.

—Claro que le falta —exclama la humana—. Lo siento, _Evonita,_ me he bebido tu vodka. ¿Sabíais que la palabra "vodka" significa "agüita" en ruso? Es gracioso ¿no?

Dyson ayuda a la chica a levantarse y camina hacia fuera. La Morrigan no está muy contenta precisamente. No creo que le importe mucho que haya sido Kenzi la que se ha colado sino que esté pagando a unos inútiles para vigilar que esto no pase. Me encojo de hombros antes de seguir al Lobo que apenas puede sostener a la chica. Lo que me hace preguntarme qué querría olvidar con tanto alcohol. A lo mejor solo lo ha dicho porque yo estaba delante. Además, ¿por qué ha venido a robarle la bebida a la Morrigan si ya estaba en el bar? Quizás quería estar sola, pero ¿por qué? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Tengo que conseguir que Dyson me deje llevarla a casa a mí para salir de dudas porque es muy sospechosa y besa muy bien para que la tenga que encerrar en la cárcel.

—Oye, Dyson —doy un par de zancadas hasta ponerme a la altura de los dos y sostengo a Kenzi por la cintura—. A ver si le vas a estropear esta cara tan bonita contra el suelo, que para ser un Lobo no tienes fuerzas para aguantar a una humana enclenque.

—¡Enclenque tú, cosa con alas! —la chica me mira con mala cara—. Yo estoy perfectamente y mi cara bonita también.

—Sí, claro…

—Dyson, llévame a casa que la rubia borde no me cae bien.

—No quiero hacer el papeleo sobre la falsa alarma —me las ingenio para conseguir lo que quiero—. Dyson, lo haces tú y yo llevo a la humana borracha a su casa.

—¿Por qué no haces tú el papeleo, listilla?

—Mañana te llevo un café a tu mesa.

—Hecho —él deja todo el peso de la humana sobre mí—. Ten cuidado con Kenzi.

—No le va a pasar nada.

—No, que tengas cuidado con ella. La que me preocupas eres tú.

—No me va a hacer nada.

Si antes lo digo… Kenzi me da un guantazo bajo el pretexto de que le he tocado el culo. Puede que lo haya hecho, pero no es que sea un peso pluma y como no puede mantenerse de pie, de algún sitio la tenía que agarrar. Vale, podría haberla cogido por otro sitio, pero el tortazo ha merecido la pena. Me río y ella me mira con mala cara. La situación es graciosa hasta que se niega a subir en mi coche. No me queda más remedio que meterla yo dentro. A pesar de los puñetazos y patadas que me llevo, lo consigo y puedo llevarla a casa.

—Ponte el cinturón —le digo abrochando el mío.

—No quiero. Si nos estrellamos, que mi muerte pese sobre tu conciencia, rubia —ella se cruza de brazos.

—Vamos, Kenzi, no te comportes como una niña pequeña. Qué borrachera más mala.

—No soy una niña pequeña y no me voy a poner el cinturón.

—Odín…qué calvario. Al final, el papeleo habría sido mejor…

Me vuelvo a quitar el cinturón y me inclino sobre ella para coger el del copiloto. No me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estoy de su pecho hasta que lo alcanzo y miro hacia abajo para buscar la otra parte correspondiente. Creo que me he puesto hasta un poco roja. Ella carraspea mirándome y le devuelvo la mirada con una sonrisa inocente. Si las miradas matasen…

—¿Algo que te interés, rubia? —pregunta cabreada.

—Sí… Digo, no —le abrocho el cinturón y vuelvo a ponerme recta en mi asiento.

—Ya… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy andando.

—¿Cómo te vas a ir andando con la borrachera que…? —la observo atentamente—. Un momento. O se te pasa muy rápido o no estabas borracha.

—Ya os lo dije. Estoy perfecta… —le da hipo y respira antes de continuar—. Perfectamente bien.

—¿Qué demonios…? —me está confundiendo.

—¿Me llevas a casa o me voy andando?

Me parece que no está borracha, pero lo parece y me confunde. Comienzo a hacerle preguntas a ver si la pillo, pero, como bien dijo antes, había ido para olvidar y le ha funcionado muy bien porque no se acuerda de nada. No termino de creerla y, por eso, solo por eso, he cogido el camino más largo y con más tráfico. Kenzi apoya la cabeza en el cristal y se acurruca en el asiento como si se fuese a dormir. Sin embargo, tengo un plan:

—¿Por qué me besaste antes? —le pregunto de pronto.

—¿Por qué me besaste tú…dos veces? —me mira bostezando.

—Porque quería.

—Pues yo también —se encoge de hombros.

—No te creo.

—Me da igual.

—Me dijiste que yo te gustaba. Supongo que el beso también te gustó.

—No estuvo mal.

—Ninguna de las tres veces. Quizás deberíamos dar un paso hasta la siguiente base, como se suele decir.

—No me gusta el béisbol.

—Me refiero a hacer algo más…en la cama —sigo provocándola a ver si salta—. Porque yo desde luego no quiero una relación y menos con una humana.

—No me apetece, quiero dormir.

—Podríamos hacerlo en el coche. Tienes pinta de ser flexible y para una vez que sea casual y tal…

—No me voy a acostar contigo, Tamsin. Olvídame.

—No puedo olvidarte, maldita morena —repito las palabras que dijo antes de besarme.

—No me robes las frases. Me acuerdo perfectamente de eso y no se volverá a repetir. Ni eso, ni siguiente base ni nada. Y no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que has cogido el camino más largo.

—Lo sabía…

Obviamente, Kenzi está más lúcida de lo que quiere hacerme creer. No sé por qué, pero pienso averiguarlo. Antes tengo que conseguir que diga que no está borracha, pero no sé cómo. Así que me pongo a preguntarle cosas, más bien a interrogarla. No dice nada, así que sigo presionándola.

—Tamsin, me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza que no tengo —dice al fin—. Deja las preguntitas ya.

—Solo una más. No estás borracha ¿verdad?

—No, no lo estoy. ¿Me puedes dejar ya en paz?

—¿Por qué has fingido que lo estabas?

—Porque no es la primera vez que me cuelo a robarle alcohol a la Morrigan. Si no me sacáis de ahí a rastras porque estoy borracha, sacáis mi cadáver medio derretido. ¿Contenta?

—No.

Paro el coche a un lado de la carretera y me quito el cinturón para inclinarme mejor sobre ella. No sé por qué, pero enfadada me pone mucho y no he podido contralarme. Bueno, otro beso más no es malo ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Ay, esta Valquiria loca que no se controla. Ya veremos si no la lía. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana. Disfrutad del finde.**


	11. El sueño

**Hola! Pues aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de este fic. He podido solucionar los problemas técnicos momentáneamente para poder actualizar este fic justo hoy. Espero que os guste y, como siempre, este primer capítulo está narrado por Kenzi y el siguiente será el de Tamsin. Disfrutad.**

* * *

Vale, voy a admitir que ese beso me ha pillado totalmente por sorpresa y mi reacción quizás ha sido un poco exagerada, pero es que Tamsin se merecía ese guantazo. La Valquiria me mira como si le sorprendiese que le haya cruzado la cara tan de repente. Que se joda y que aprenda a contenerse cuando estoy enfadada porque así, desde luego, no le voy a seguir el jueguecito. Estoy segura de que solo es eso. La rubia se aburre y quiere jugar. ¡Pues que se compre una consola como todo el mundo! Pero conmigo lo lleva claro si es lo que pretende.

—¿Por qué me pegas? —pregunta extrañada.

—¿Por qué me besas? —le devuelvo la pregunta.

—No sé —ella se encoge de hombros—. ¿Me pones cuando te enfadas?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

—No veo a nadie más en el coche.

—Mira, por una vez tienes razón.

Sin decir nada más, me quito el cinturón y salgo del coche. Con suerte, se habrá cansado de mí y me dejará volver a casa tranquila. Ya sabe que no estoy borracha, así que puedo irme tranquilamente sin que me pase nada. Ojalá que la rubia lo entienda así. Sin embargo, mientras camino todo recto por la calle mal iluminada, Tamsin se baja del coche y empieza a gritar mi nombre. La ignoro. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Voy a empezar a pasar de ella porque no lo soporto más. Me gusta y sé que yo a ella no porque soy una simple humana. Cuanto antes me aleje, mejor para las dos.

—Kenzi. Kenzi, espera —siento como tira de mi brazo—. Lo…siento ¿vale? Déjame que te lleve a casa. Te prometo que no volveré a besarte.

—¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya yo sola de una vez? —le grito.

—¿Por qué no paras de hacer preguntas? Anda, vuelve al coche.

No sé por qué, pero le hago caso y vuelvo a subirme en su coche. Al menos, Tamsin permanece callada durante todo el viaje mientras yo apoyo la cabeza en el cristal tranquila. Estoy cansada y solo quiero dormir, pero ella lo pone muy difícil. Al principio de la noche, ni siquiera pensaba que iba a librarme así como así de todo. Bueno, no creía que me iban a pillar. Quizás debería dejar esto de robar… Pero entonces no tendría nada que hacer, nada que se me diese realmente bien. Quizás podría buscar un trabajo normal, pero, eso de hacer día tras día lo mismo, no es lo mío realmente.

Tamsin detiene el coche en la puerta de casa y me bajo antes de que le dé por despedirse con otro beso o cualquiera de las suyas. La verdad es que si me gustaría una de esas despedidas, pero no más Tamsin en una buena temporada. La rubia se baja del coche también, pero se queda pegada a la puerta como si se la fuese a robar. Debería decirle que me gusta más las cosas que brillan, pero mejor me quedo calladita que estoy más mona.

—Kenzi… —la Valquiria me mira como si nunca más me fuese a ver—. Ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes por mí.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Mejor no le pregunto y entro directamente en casa. A ver si puedo perderla de vista aunque sea el tiempo en que esté durmiendo. Estoy que me caigo de sueño y no me dan las neuronas para pensar mucho en el significado de las palabras de la Valquiria rubia. ¿Pensará que no estoy a salvo de la Morrigan por haber hecho todo el lío del vodka? No, seguro que es solo preocupación general. ¡Pero qué digo! Tamsin solo se preocupa por Tamsin y bien que hace. Bueno, Kenzi… ¡Deja de pensar ya en ella! En fin, me voy a dormir y mañana será otro día intentando evitarla.

 _—Kenzi… ¿Estás despierta?_

 _—No._

 _—¿Hablas en sueños?_

 _—No._

 _—¿Sabes decir algo que no sea "no"?_

 _—No. Déjame en paz._

 _—Pero es que no puedo dormir._

 _—Cuenta dioses nórdicos._

 _—Muy graciosa, pero no hay tantos. Además, no pienso contar nada._

 _—¿Por qué no? Son como tu familia._

 _—Que sea una Valquiria no significa que los dioses sean de mi familia, ¿sabes?_

 _—Que sí, rubita. Que me dejes dormir._

 _—¿Qué pasa si no quiero?_

 _Entonces, me giro hacia ella para mirarla con mala cara. Tamsin sonríe con algo de malicia y pasa de estar sentada sobre el filo a estar sentada sobre mí. Cuando voy a empujarla para que se quite de encima, agarra mis muñecas y las atrapa contra la almohada. Es imposible moverse, me tiene muy quieta debajo de ella. La rubia se inclina sobre mí y me besa como si no lo hubiese hecho antes. Como no puedo hacer nada contra su fuerza, me dejo y le sigo el beso hasta que ella se separa. Me mira con una sonrisa pretenciosa cuando intento incorporarme para continuar besándola. ¡Cómo le gusta jugar conmigo!_

 _Por fin libera mis manos, pero solo lo hace para poder quitarse la camiseta y jugar un poco más con mi cerebro. Al menos, me alegra la vista cuando la tira al suelo y contemplo que no llevaba nada debajo. No sé por qué sonrío como una idiota, pero ella se da cuenta y su sonrisa pasa a modo malicia total. Temía lo peor, pero ella misma me ha ayudado a incorporarme, con el único fin de dejarme semidesnuda a mí también. Se relame al verme y me acaricia los hombros antes de volver a empujarme contra el colchón. No tarda en recorrer mis pechos con las manos. En dirección descendente, pase los dedos por mi vientre y no me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando ella desabrocha mis pantalones. Se toma su tiempo para bajármelos un poco, pero no me los quita. Un momento… ¿Desde cuándo yo duermo vestida?_

Abro los ojos y descubro que estoy sola en mi habitación. ¡He arruinado mi propio sueño! Mejor ¿no? No me puedo creer que haya soñado con Tamsin y mucho menos que me haya despertado tan excitada. Esto empieza a ser un problema.

* * *

 **Uuuh, vaya sueños se gasta nuestra amiga Kenzi. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero poder subir el siguiente antes de que pase nada más. Así que estará en unos minutitos. Hasta ahora.**


	12. El despertar

**Hola! Perdón por haber tardado en seguir con el capítulo de Tamsin, pero se complicaron los problemas. Por fin he podido actualizar y aquí está el capítulo compañero a "El sueño". Espero que esto se arregle. Mientras tanto, disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

¿Qué estás haciendo, Tamsin? ¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que pueda pasarle a esa humana? No puede ser que te… No, ni hablar. No sé qué estoy haciendo, por qué me obsesiona el que no le pase nada malo y tampoco entiendo el hecho de que me haya quedado esperando en la puerta de su casa hasta que haya entrado. Siento la necesidad de saber que va a estar bien sin que yo esté cerca, pero es algo que nunca me había pasado y que no soy capaz de comprobar. ¿Por qué me importa tanto su bienestar?

Me tumbo en la cama, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo. ¿Se habrá dormido ya? Vamos, Tamsin, será solo cansancio. Intentaré dormir un poco y mañana no estaré tan preocupada por Kenzi. Sin embargo, no sé qué me ha pasado. Cuando ha salido del coche y después me ha gritado… Es como si me hubiese sentido mal de alguna forma porque ella se enfadase conmigo. Como si hubiese pasado algo y el tiempo se hubiese para. Como si el mundo se fuese al traste. En ese momento, realmente quería que no se cabrease conmigo y que estuviésemos bien. Pero yo no soy así, no me importa lo que piense la gente o quién se cabree por algo que haga. ¿Por qué con ella es diferente? Será que Kenzi tiene algo especial, algo diferente a todos los demás estúpidos humanos. Seguro que es porque es así como muy bajita y tiene más posibilidades de llevarse más golpes. No creo que sea eso porque da unos guantazos…

 _—Tamsin…_

 _—Mmm…_

 _—Tamsin, despierta._

 _—¿Kenzi?_

 _—Si no me miras no tiene gracia._

 _—¿De qué hab…?_

 _¿Por qué Kenzi está sobre mi cama? ¿Y por qué solo se cubre con una sábana? No te la quites, no te la quites, no…¡Maldición! No puedo dejar de mirarla, todo su cuerpo es como hipnótico. Las sirenas atrajeron a Ulises con sus cantos, pero Kenzi no tiene ni que abrir la boca para que yo me incorpore en la cama. Quiero verla bien, lo necesito. Es…perfecta. Alargo la mano hacia ella porque necesito tocarla. Sus impresionantes ojos azules me llaman, sus sensuales labios me llaman sin abrirse, su cuello, sus pechos, su…piel. ¡No! Tamsin para. Dejo caer la mano sobre la cama y me alejo todo lo que puedo de ella, hasta quedar pegada contra la pared. Puede que sea irresistible por algo. Puede ser una Kitsune nuevamente. Kenzi no se presentaría aquí después de…_

 _—No te acerques más —le digo._

 _—¿Por qué? —la morena gatea hacia mí muy despacio—. ¿Acaso te doy miedo, poderosa Valquiria? Solo soy una humana pequeña y adorable._

 _—Kenzi, para._

 _—Pues tenemos un problema._

 _—¿Cuál?_

 _—Que yo no quiero parar y tú me deseas demasiado como para impedir que me acerque más. ¡Uy! Pero si ya estoy…_

 _—¡Quítate de encima de mí! Kenzi, no._

 _—Me deseas, Tamsin. Házmelo._

 _La condenada humana tiene razón y la deseo, la deseo muchísimo, tanto que soy incapaz de contenerme. Llevo las manos a su cintura y la mantengo sujeta contra mí como si se fuese a escapar. Kenzi ríe satisfecha y entrelaza sus manos por detrás de mi cuello. No sé si ella se ha lanzado primero a besarme o he sido yo, pero eso da igual ahora. A medida que nuestros labios se necesitan cada vez más y se buscan con ansia, la humana se mueve impaciente contra mí. Mi mano derecha se desliza por su vientre hasta poder agarrar uno de sus pechos con cuidado. Si no necesitase sus besos cada vez más, me mordería el labio como una idiota. Ni siquiera puedo pensar una explicación lógica de por qué la deseo tanto, pero no me importa. Ahora solo la empujo despacio hasta que queda tumbada y sigo besándola mientras recorro su cuerpo con las manos. Kenzi coge mi mano derecha y la coloca directamente sobre su sexo en un descuido mío. Dejo de besarla porque me ha pillado desprevenida y ella me mira expectante. Sí que es impaciente esta mujer. Le doy el gusto, pero no en seguida. Acaricio la zona un poco hasta que ella me muerde el labio con fuerza. Me ha hecho sangre y le devuelvo el "favor" introduciendo dos dedos dentro de ella. Kenzi suelta un gemido y clava sus uñas en mi espalda, pero no es capaz de hacerme daño. Entonces el móvil empieza a sonar, pero, por más que lo busco, no lo veo por ningún sitio._

—¿Qué demonios…? —la luz me da en los ojos y tengo que cerrarlos para coger el móvil a tientas—. ¿Sí?

—¡Ya era hora, bonita! ¿Dónde demonios estás? —me grita Dyson a través del auricular—. Llevo media hora llamándote. Como no aparezcas en veinte minutos, la Morrigan te manda al Valhalla de una patada. Date prisa.

—Espera. ¿Qué pasa con la Morrigan?

—The Shadow. Al final le ha robado esta noche.

—¿Cómo?

—Ni idea, pero ven ya o tú verás lo que haces, futura Valquiria vagabunda…

Promete ser un día muy interesante, pero tengo que meterme en la ducha porque me he despertado sudando de tanto esfuerzo con… ¿Kenzi? ¿He tenido un sueño…subidito de tono con Kenzi? Espero que no se entere de esto o se va a estar burlando de mí el resto de su vida…si es que me habla, claro. Bueno, no creo que se enfadase tanto como para dejar de hablarme ¿no? No puede dejar de hablarme. Tamsin, ¿qué dices? ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensen los humanos? Y menos Kenzi. Esa humana chiflada…

—¡Vaya! Mirad quién se digna a aparecer —Evony se cruza de brazos nada más verme—. Bienvenida, querida. No te has perdido mucho… Le han robado a tu líder su mejor colgante de esmeraldas mientras dormías.

—Evony, no estoy para esto ahora —le digo resoplando.

—Estarás para lo que yo te diga y si no, ya te estás largando y aquí no vuelvas.

—Está bien, no hace falta que te pongas así.

No tardo en ponerme a investigar por mi propio bien, pero, como esperaba, ni rastro de la ladrona. Por si fuera poco, la Morrigan vuelve con sus zapatitos de tacón a darme la lata. Sin embargo, cuando me giro, veo las botas de Bo…acompañadas de Bo que, a su vez, viene acompañada de la inconfundible Kenzi. La humana aún lleva puestas las gafas de sol, supongo que para disimular una resaca.

—Bo, querida, cuidado con tu mascota. No quiero que deje pelos sobre mis cosas —creo que la Morrigan acaba de comparar a Kenzi con un gato—. Son muy caras.

—¡No soy la mascota de nadie!

—¡No es la mascota de nadie! —lo decimos al unísono y nos miramos—. Las mascotas son más educadas.

—Cuidado, rubia, que todavía te araño.

—¿La espalda?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a arañarte la espalda?

—Porque…es lo único que vas a ver de mí —improviso.

—Da igual —Kenzi bosteza—. Tengo demasiado sueño como para pelearme contigo ahora.

—A saber qué has estado haciendo por la noche.

—Soñar contigo desde luego que no, borde…

—Ni yo contigo, humana…

—Vaya dos raritas —Bo nos mira a una y a otra—. En fin, ¿qué querías, Evony?

—Que ayudes a estos inútiles que se llaman a sí mismos policías —le responde la Morrigan—. Y sí, tu animalito de compañía puede ayudarte, pero asegúrate de pillar a la rata ladrona que me está robando.

¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, me niego a tener que colaborar con…Kenzi. No voy a poder quitarle los ojos de encima y así no vamos a pillar a esa ladrona en la vida. La Morrigan se ha pasado mucho esta vez. Bueno, tranquila Tamsin, aún queda la posibilidad de que Bo diga que no.

—Te pagaré bien —insiste Evony—. Mejor de lo que jamás podrías soñar.

—Me apunto —asiente Bo.

¡Mierda! Kenzi se baja las gafas a la vez que abre mucho la boca y me mira con esos ojos azules que… Estoy jodida.

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya, cómo se pone la cosa. Para compensar tengo los dos siguientes capítulos preparados y los subo ya.**


	13. Human Race

**Hola! Sí, estoy de vuelta por lo menos por ahora. Antes de nada, quiero dedicarle los capítulos de hoy a anaaa.84 porque es tocaya y porque creo que le va a gustar esta segunda introducción musical de 3DG. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

—¡Deja de mirarme así! —exclamo—. Parece que no has visto una humana en tu vida.

—Una como tú no —contesta Tamsin encogiéndose de hombros—. Eres muy rarita y lo sabes.

¿Rarita? No soy una rarita. Pongo cara de estar molesta. En realidad, lo estoy porque no me apetece nada andar resolviendo casos con la Valquiria de mis sueños…pesadillas. No sé qué fue eso, pero voy a ser muy profesional y así no le daré más motivos a la Morrigan para que me convierta en un charquito de Kenzi. Un momento… ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a buscar a mí misma? Esto es muy raro, pero puedo aprovechar la oportunidad para desviar el rumbo de la investigación hacia otra persona. Es una buena idea aunque debo pensar en la persona a la que podría inculpar sutilmente.

—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta Bo—. Pareces distraída.

—Nada… No me acuerdo si apagué la luz de mi habitación —disimulo lo mejor que puedo—. Creo que sí.

—Kenzi, de día no enciendes la luz —la Súcubo me mira extrañada—. Tamsin va a tener razón. Estás rara.

—Tamsin nunca tendrá razón, va en contra de su mitología.

Resoplo y le digo a mi amiga que voy a mirar por ahí. Ella me dice que no me aleje mucho por lo que pueda pasar, pero no supone ningún problema desviar su atención hacia otra cosa. Me dedico a pasear por las instalaciones pensando en quién podría ser la víctima de mi trampa, quiero decir la persona que va a cargar con las culpas de la famosa ladrona. No quiero que sea nadie que me caiga más o menos bien, pero a la Morrigan no le puedo echar la culpa. Pensándolo bien, podría ser cualquiera de su círculo porque todos me miran mal cuando me cruzo con ellos. Excepto Bruce que es mi amigo, los demás Faes del complejo de las Sombras me miran como si no valiese nada. ¿Qué problema tienen todos con los humanos?

 _"I don't belong here._ _Not in this atmosphere… You know it's hard sometimes  
Being humankind… I'm sick of running. The Human Race"._ Lo sé, no pertenezco a su mundo y todo eso, pero ya me estoy cansando de que, después de todo por lo que he pasado, sigan mirándome así. No soy una presa, incluso podría con algunos de estos idiotas sin despeinarme. Paso de ellos y sigo caminando por un pasillo mirando hacia el frente, como si no estuvieran. Creo que me he perdido… Uno de ellos, el que parece un armario de cuatro puertas, se planta delante de mí y no me deja pasar. Miro hacia arriba para encontrarme con su cara de cabreo extremo y le pido educadamente que se aparte de mi camino.

—¿Dónde vas, humana? —pregunta con todo su desprecio.

—A donde me dé la gana, Faeceronte —río levemente porque sí se parece a un rinoceronte—. ¿Me dejas pasar ya?

—¿Qué me has llamado? —el tío enorme me coge del cuello y me levanta del suelo—. Eres muy atrevida para ser tan enana.

—Suéltala —oigo una voz muy familiar a la espalda—. No lo diré dos veces.

El Fae que se parece a un rinoceronte se ríe como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Sin embargo, su gesto no tarda ni dos segundos en cambiar. Hinca una rodilla en el suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza y caigo al suelo, casi quedando aplastada, pero me libro. Cuando es capaz de ponerse de pie, pone mala cara y se marcha dando unos pasos gigantes que hacen retumbar el suelo. En seguida veo una mano que se dirige hacia mí para ayudarme y la cojo con fuerza.

—Gra… —miro a mi salvadora—…cias.

—De nada —Tamsin tira de mí para levantarme—. ¿Podrías no meterte en problemas? Has tenido suerte de que fuese a… Bueno, que has tenido mucha suerte.

—Ya te he dado las gracias. ¿Qué más quieres? Que te diga que eres mi ángel de la guarda ¿o qué?

 _"A fallen angel, in the dark. Never thought you'd fall so far"._ La verdad es que un poco sí que lo es. Ese tipo me hubiese matado si ella no hubiese aparecido. El caso es que ha sido mucha casualidad. ¿Me estaría siguiendo? Eso no importa ahora… Le debo una a Tamsin, eso sí que es una pesadilla. No quiero parecer desagradecida, lo estoy y mucho, pero necesito alejarme de ella en cuanto pueda. Quizás pueda hacer como esa misma canción: _"You do it all for my own protection. You make me feel like I'll be okay. Still I have so many questions. How do you stay so strong? How did you hide it all for so long? How can I take the pain away?"._

No es plan… Tamsin me salva y yo le hago un millón de preguntas ¿no? Mejor la dejo tranquila y sigo por donde iba caminando antes del incidente con el señor rinoceronte. Sin embargo, la Valquiria me sigue nada más empiezo a andar. Me detengo, ella me imita y nos miramos.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —le pregunto extrañada.

—No te sigo, camino junto a ti en esa dirección —señala hacia dónde vamos—. Es que iba para allá por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Ah…

No estoy muy convencida, pero sigo andando "junto a ella en esa misma dirección". ¡Y luego yo soy la rara! No sé por qué, pero tengo esa sensación de que no conozco nada de Tamsin y quiero saber más, quiero saberlo todo. Eso no va a ser tan fácil teniendo en cuenta su forma de ser. La observo por el rabillo del ojo intentando que ella no se dé cuenta. Me están dando ganas de hacerle ese millón de preguntas y de decirle algo que recuerdo de una canción que me viene a la mente:

 _You can be yourself.  
You don't have to hide from me, I won't tell.  
I know everyone you've ever trusted has let you down.  
And you don't want to come out.  
And show me, show me.  
A few pictures from your past.  
And those walls you painted black.  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed.  
All you have to do is let me in your room._

Sin embargo, sigo andando a su lado completamente en silencio. Sé que nunca llegaré a decirle esas cosas y que jamás me contará nada. Supongo que es lo mejor….

* * *

 **Pues el segundo en unos minutos como siempre. Hasta ahora.**


	14. Valkyrie Love

**Hola de nuevo! Por aquí el capítulo de Tamsin.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

 _"I never thought I'd feel this. Guilty and I'm broken down inside. Living with myself. Nothing but lies"._ ¿Por qué me siento así? No lo entiendo. Venía siguiendo a Kenzi y, después de quitarle a ese tío de encima con los poderes de Valquiria, no me siento mucho mejor. Camino junto a ella, pero no sé a dónde voy. Solo quiero estar con ella un rato, aunque sea en silencio. ¿Por qué? No lo tengo muy claro, pero ya hace tiempo que me siento así. Desde que Kenzi se bajó del coche y discutimos…si a eso se lo puede llamar discutir, porque solo ella me gritó.

 _"I always shoot first. Never ask questions. Never think of consequences. I didn't feel a thing… Until it starts to sting. No! Never hurt like this before". Toda mi vida he sido, primero, una Valquiria sin sentimientos y, luego, una caza recompensas sin sentimientos. Nunca he tenido problemas: atacar y luego preguntar. ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué no puedo preguntarle a una simple humana todo lo que quiero? ¿Por qué tengo miedo a sus respuestas?_ Kenzi me vuelve demasiado loca. No sé qué hacer o pensar cuando está cerca. Me confunde… No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo y tampoco quiero, pero no puedo seguir así. Tengo que decirle algo.

—Kenzi…

—Por favor, no digas mi nombre…así —la humana cierra los ojos como si pudiese hacer desaparecer mis palabras.

—¿Así cómo? —dudo.

—Así con ese… Kenzi… —ella pone una voz más grave como si me imitase—. Me da escalofríos… de los malos.

—Yo no hablo así —la miro extrañada porque no creo que sean de los malos—. Bueno, da igual. Olvida que lo he dicho.

—¿Cómo que lo olvide? Dime qué querías.

—Nada, era una tontería. Olvídalo.

—No me da la gana. Dímelo.

—Se me ha olvidado.

—Tamsin…

—Ahora lo has hecho tú —la miro con chulería—. Me vas a gastar el nombre, bonita.

—Solo lo he dicho una vez, rubia.

Me río un poco como si la cosa no fuese conmigo y continúo caminando sin mirar a la humana. No sé si ella estará buscando algo o solo está dando una vuelta, pero me apetece seguirla o…andar junto a ella porque "seguirla" queda mal. No soy una acosadora ni nada de eso. En realidad, solo voy con ella para que no se meta en líos. Bueno, más o menos, pero yo voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana y punto. En este caso, sigo caminando junto a Kenzi hasta que ella se para.

—Dime que, además de alas, tienes sentido arácnido o como quieras llamarlo —la morena se pone a mirar alrededor—. ¿Eres una Valquiria con GPS o no?

—¿De qué hablas? —pongo mala cara automáticamente—. Te has perdido ¿verdad?

—Técnicamente no porque no iba hacia ningún lugar en concreto. ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde ibas?

—Pues…no me acuerdo —me encojo de hombros—. Será mejor que vuelva por si Dyson necesita algo. Aunque no tengo muchas ganas…

—Ya, yo también preferiría estar haciendo otra cosa en vez de buscar a la ladrona esa, pero Bo se empeñó.

—¿Qué preferirías hacer? —le pregunto caminando en sentido contrario.

—Pues jugar a la consola o ver la televisión —ella me alcanza rápidamente—. O incluso perseguir a un Fae raro…como antes.

—¿Quién dice que no estás persiguiendo a un Fae raro? A lo mejor esa ladrona es medio gato o algo así.

Kenzi se ríe, pero, al ver la cara de confusión que pongo, se detiene y dice que le ha hecho gracia lo de que un Fae sea medio gato porque Dyson lo perseguiría. No estoy muy segura de que sea ese el motivo de su risa, pero no me importa. Suspiro como si ella no tuviese remedio y sigo hacia delante. A veces es tan solo rara y otras tan sospechosa que me confunde muchísimo. ¿Seguro que no es una Valquiria? Seguro y eso es un problema… Faes y humanos… No sé, es algo que nunca se ha visto bien. Quiero decir que está prohibido y todo eso, pero también están prohibidas las relaciones entre bandos y es todo un poco raro. Sin embargo, Bo está con la doctora, que es humana, y no parece que pase nada malo. Quizás Kenzi y yo… No, no, no. No hay un "Kenzi y yo". Tamsin te estás volviendo loca del todo con algo que obviamente no va a pasar. Desvarías, rubita, desvarías. ¿Y por qué me he dicho a mí misma lo de "rubita"? Kenzi…

—Estás muy pensativa —ella me mira con su adorable cara.

—Sí… Pensaba en… ¿Preferirías estar jugando a la consola de verdad? —improviso—. No sé, será que prefiero la realidad a los juegos, pero es raro.

—¡Qué va! Tengo un juego nuevo de matar bichos muy bueno. Eres algo así como un cazador y… —Kenzi se queda dubitativa por un segundo—. ¿Por qué no te pasas cuando termines de trabajar? Creo que te gustaría y jugar sola es un rollo.

—¿Por qué no juegas con Bo?

—Esta noche sale con la doc y es muy aburrido quedarse sola en casa.

—Mmm…me lo pensaré.

Obviamente quiero ir, pero no puedo decírselo así porque sí o se asustará. Aunque no creo que precisamente Kenzi tenga miedo de mí, no me voy a arriesgar a que parezca que siento algo por ella. Que no es eso lo que pasa…creo. Como decía, es todo bastante raro. ¿Por qué me habrá invitado? Y más teniendo en cuenta que estaremos solas. Algo en mi interior ve esta invitación como una oportunidad. Sin embargo, mi experiencia dice que podría ser una trampa. ¡Cállate, experiencia! ¿Qué trampa me va a tender Kenzi? Es imposible que, haga lo que haga, pueda contra mí. No es cosa de que yo sea Fae y ella no, es simplemente cosa de que confío en ella. Eso es raro. Bueno, da igual.

Al llegar de nuevo a la gran sala donde nos convocó la Morrigan, nos encontramos con Bo al teléfono y Dyson olisqueándolo todo. Yo lo miro sin interés porque lo he visto un millón de veces hacer eso mismo, pero Kenzi empieza a reírse. No le encuentro la gracia y paso de ellos para ir a mirar algo que me resulta curioso. Es una puerta que está bastante cerca de la entrada que supuestamente usó la ladrona. Al abrirla, me encuentro con el despacho de Evony directamente. Me quedo mirando la silla que usa la Morrigan y recuerdo a la humana sentada en ella bebiendo. Algo me dice que esto es raro, pero no sé por qué. Me giro y miro, alternativamente, la sala y el despacho. Siento como si se me estuviese pasando algo, pero, de pronto, cruzo mi mirada con la de Kenzi y se me pasa esa sensación. La morena se encoge de hombros y se dirige hacia su amiga para después marcharse con ella.

—Oye, ¿te vienes al Dal cuando salgamos de comisaría? —me pregunta Dyson haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos—. Te invito a una cerveza.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer —respondo con frialdad.

—¿El qué?

—No es de tu incumbencia. Vámonos ya.

—Vale, vale. Parece que tienes prisa por hacer esas cosas.

Lo miro con mala cara. Que se cree que le voy a soltar que voy a casa de Kenzi así porque sí. Ni hablar. Somos compañeros, no amigos. Parece que, por lo menos, capta la indirecta y volvemos a comisaría. Cuanto antes termine, antes me voy. Pero debería pasar por casa, ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. ¡Joder! Ahora que lo pienso… ¿La invitación es una cita de esas? Tamsin no te ralles, ni es una cita ni nada. Eres tú yendo a casa de una humana a jugar a… ¡Juegos, Tamsin, juegos! Odín, ¿qué le pasa a mi mente últimamente? No paro de pensar cosas indecentes que hacer con ella. No será que…

 _"I've got a forbidden love. I'm not giving it up. I've got an uncommon love. I'm not giving it up. I don't care if you don't want it. 'Cause I, I got it. I don't care if you don't get it. 'Cause I, I still want it. I've got a new modern love. I'm not giving it up"._ Mi coche y sus malditas indirectas a través de las canciones en la radio. ¡Sí, estoy enamorada de Kenzi! ¿Algún problema?

* * *

 **Pues se ha quedado así hasta la semana que viene (si se puede). Tengo una pregunta importante: ¿Al poner las letras de las canciones, las preferís entre comillas o centrado? Nos vemos y buen fin de semana.**


	15. Strip póker

**Hola! Sé que llevo algún tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero han estado ocurriendo algunas cosas (se me juntaron los problemas con unas vacaciones). Sin embargo, ya estoy de vuelta por el momento. Sé que es jueves, pero voy a intentar subir cuando tenga los dos capítulos listos y no esperar hasta el viernes. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

No me esperaba que Tamsin se tomara en serio mi proposición, ni siquiera que llegase a plantearlo, pero se ha presentado en casa. Supuse que se iría a beber al Dal con Dyson como hacen siempre después de trabajar. Sin embargo, aquí está, en mi puerta esperando a que la invite a pasar. Lo hago, no soy tan maleducada, y de paso le ofrezco algo de beber. Voy a buscar un par de cervezas mientras ella se sienta en el sofá y se queda mirando la televisión. No estaba viendo nada, pero ya la tenía encendida y estaba a punto de poner mi juego favorito.

—Me sorprende que hayas venido —le entrego la cerveza y cojo los mandos antes de sentarme—. Es un poco raro que no estés en el Dal a estas horas.

—¿Tan raro es? —ella frunce el ceño—. Me invitaste tú, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, sí, pero es raro que te apetezca más jugar que beber…

—A lo mejor lo que me apetece es pasar tiempo contigo.

En seguida, las dos nos echamos a reír. Eso no se lo ha creído ni ella. Pasar tiempo conmigo… Es demasiado gracioso. Menos mal que no estaba bebiendo o lo hubiese escupido todo. Cuando se me pasa un poco la risa, inicio el juego y le paso el mando del segundo jugador. Tamsin lo observa como si no hubiese visto uno en su vida, pero, a medida que avanzamos en el juego, me doy cuenta de que no sé le da muy mal. Obviamente, la primera vez la dejo matar más monstruos que yo para que se confíe un poco, pero se da cuenta y me ordena que no lo haga. Es una mandona muy borde, pero en el fondo empieza a caerme bien. ¿Será porque me gusta un poco? ¡Sí! Solo me gusta un poco… Solo un poco.

—Menos mal que te gusta el juego —ríe levemente—. Eres malísima.

—Eso es porque soy mejor en otras cosas —le respondo sin pensar.

—¿Cosas como qué? —la rubia me mira con curiosidad y matan a su personaje.

—Te han matado —señalo la pantalla.

—Me da igual. ¿Qué otras cosas se te dan mejor?

—Es una forma de hablar. Sigue jugando, que vas a aparecer ya y te van a volver a matar —ni siquiera la miro por no ponerme nerviosa.

—No, querías decir algo con esa frase.

—Yo que sé, Tamsin —acaba poniéndome de los nervios—. Se me da bien hacer chiste. No sé.

—En realidad, eso se te da de pena. Prueba otra vez.

Al final, me ha hecho pausar el juego para mirarla. Quiere que le diga algo en concreto, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que es. Esta Valquiria es demasiado rarita, pero me quedo mirándola como si ella tuviese que decirme algo en lo que soy buena. Lo que me hace pensar que a lo mejor solo quiere distraerme o…picarme. ¿Pero por qué? No tiene sentido. ¿Intenta confundirme para ganar o qué?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le pregunto directamente.

—Pues qué otras cosas se te dan mejor —repite—. El juego está claro que no y ambas sabemos que los chistes tampoco.

—Soy graciosa…

—Sí, lo que tú digas. ¿Qué se te da mejor?

—Tamsin, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? ¿Quieres que te diga que se me da bien hacer algo en concreto o me estás vacilando?

Parece que se ha conformado con eso y vuelve a mirar hacia la pantalla. Eso sí que ha sido raro. Es como si intentase sacarme información, pero, al ver que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, se hubiese resignado. Lo que yo decía, es una rarita, pero al menos me cubre en el juego cuando me van a matar. Me ha dejado muy tocada el hecho de que insistiese tanto en eso. Un momento… ¿Acaso pensaba que le iba a decir que se me da bien ser la ladrona que está buscando o algo por el estilo? ¿Sospecha de mí? Sé que es mucha casualidad que la única vez que estuvo a punto de pillar a The Shadow oficialmente, apareciese yo como si nada y después le confesase que no estaba borracha, pero no es motivo para creerme culpable… Soy la culpable, lo sé, pero Tamsin no debería pensar que lo soy porque… Bueno, técnicamente eso sería de ser una buena poli, pero… ¡Qué me lío!

—Es la quinta vez seguida que te matan —comenta—. ¿En qué estás pensando? Te noto distraída.

—En por qué has insistido tanto en la pregunta —le suelto sin pensar—. Me has confundido.

—Es normal, soy una Valquiria —ahora es ella la que no me mira—. Pero he insistido para ver si me decías algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Pues que se te da bien besar.

—¿Besar? ¿Cómo voy a saber si eso se me da bien?

—Ya te digo yo que se te da de muerte. Sigamos jugando.

Vale, no la creo, pero voy a dejarlo estar. Sigo jugando como mejor sé sin hacerle mucho caso a Tamsin. Voy a pasar de ella y de sus rarezas esta noche y me voy a dedicar a jugar en cooperativo como si lo hiciese con Bo. La Valquiria hace una pausa para terminarse la cerveza y, como si fuese mi amiga la Súcubo, la mando a ella misma a buscarse otra. Así mantengo la distancia que me propuse, pero tampoco me alejo mucho de ella porque no quiero que descubra que soy la ladrona.

—Me he cansado de jugar —dice Tamsin cuando vuelve—. No tienes otro o unas cartas…

—¿Quieres jugar a las cartas? —dudo.

—¿Por qué no? —ella sonríe maliciosamente—. ¿Sabes jugar al póker?

—¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? ¡Claro que sí!

—¿Un strip póker? —sigue sonriendo y levanta una ceja.

Me echo a reír. Esa ha tenido más gracia que la anterior, pero Tamsin se mantiene seria e incluso frunce el ceño. Iba en serio. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. No sé qué decirle. Por una parte, estoy bastante convencida de mis habilidades y ver a la Valquiria desnuda… Sacudo la cabeza para centrarme. Por otra parte, no sé su estilo de juego y podría hacerme el lío. Si me gana… Me la imagino riéndose de mí porque he perdido y estoy desnuda. A ver… Analizo su ropa: chaqueta de cuero, camiseta, vaqueros, botas, imagino que calcetines y lleva un reloj. Seis prendas, contando que los calcetines y las botas vayan en pareja. Vamos más o menos igual porque yo llevo también chaqueta, camiseta, pantalones, botas y calcetines, en vez de reloj un colgante. Sin embargo, yo tengo dos oportunidades más porque llevo cinturón… ¡Mierda! Ella también y encima con la placa y la pistola. Pues estamos iguales si tengo en cuenta que mis dos guantes cuentan como uno.

—¿Te lo estás pensando? —Tamsin interrumpe mi análisis.

—Ibas en serio ¿no? —me hace dudar.

—Claro. Nunca bromeo con el strip póker.

—Venga, vale —termino por confiar en mis habilidades—. Voy a por las cartas.

—Perfecto.

Cuando vuelvo con las cartas, compruebo que no soy la única que confía en sí misma. Tamsin se ha quitado la chaqueta y le advierto que si no la tiene puesta no cuenta, pero a ella no le importa y prefiere jugar con una prenda menos. Cosa que me parece absolutamente bien, por lo que pueda pasar…

—Así tienes algo de ventaja —sonríe con malicia—. No te vendrá mal.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pasará? En unos minutos, el segundo capítulo. Hasta ahora.**


	16. Benditas cartas, gracias Odín

**Hola de nuevo! Llevo un día de actualizar fics raro. He tenido un momento de pérdida de conexión raro, pero he podido subir este capítulo también. Espero que se vea normal y como siempre, pues lo subí desde el móvil. Avisadme si hay algún problema, por favor. Disfrutad también.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

¿Por qué le he propuesto eso a Kenzi? Se me ha ido la olla. La guapa humana reparte las cartas con habilidad. Como juegue igual de bien que da cartas, lo llevo claro. Sin embargo, que me gane puede ser hasta bueno. Así comprobaré su reacción al verme desnuda y me da la impresión de que será buena. No creo que se vaya a tirar encima de mí ni nada de eso, no soy tan ególatra, pero sí que le gustará. Quizás no haya hecho bien en dejar la placa, pistola, cinturón y la chaqueta a un lado. Eso me pondría en igualdad de condiciones, pero aún puedo ganar. Bueno, en realidad, sí que sé por qué le he propuesto algo así a Kenzi… Quiero verla desnuda, es un hecho.

—¡Sí! —exclama la humana.

No puede ser que me haya ganado la primera ronda así de fácil. Bueno, adiós botas. Lo peor de todo es que el par vale solo como una prenda. Eso no me preocupa ahora mismo. Kenzi tiene esa cara de confianza, como si se supiese clara ganadora, y me gusta. Sin embargo, no veo en su gesto ningún atisbo de que le haga ilusión ganarme. Quiero decir que no tiene ese ánimo de ganarme para que me quite la ropa sino más bien quiere hacerlo solo por…ganarme. Me gusta su lado competitivo, se parece un poco a mí en eso y creo que nos llevaremos bien en ese aspecto o no. Lo reconozco, tengo mal perder a veces, pero esta vez voy a perder encantada.

—Te toca, bonita —sonrío con malicia.

La segunda ronda la gano yo y Kenzi se deshace de sus botas. Me pregunto por qué no se habrá quitado los guantes y me quedo mirándolos. La chica me mira y sonríe antes de comentar que le dan suerte y puede que sea lo último que se quite. Mmm… Kenzi llevando solo unos guates… ¡Tamsin concéntrate! Sacudo la cabeza para centrarme en el juego. Se me han pasado las ganas de perder más contra ella pues prefiero que se desnude ella y luego ya, si eso, me quito yo lo que me quede… o que me lo quite ella. Río levemente con algo de malicia y la humana me mira frunciendo el ceño. Niego con la cabeza y seguimos jugando con normalidad.

Vamos bastante igualadas y nos ha costado unas once rondas hasta llegar aquí. Kenzi no se cansa por mucho que pierda y ahora se está pensando qué quitarse. Tiene tres opciones y dos de ellas son ropa interior. La observo con curiosidad mientras piensa con toda su concentración. ¿Sería capaz de quitarse el sujetador, por ejemplo, con tal de no quitarse los guantes de la suerte. Son bastante normales, muy a lo Kenzi. Negros, le llegan casi hasta el codo, no tienen dedos… No sé qué tienen de especial, pero ella se lo está pensando seriamente.

—¡No me mires así! —pone mala cara.

—¿Así cómo? –dudo.

—Con cara de pervertida.

—Es la cara que tengo.

—No, es la cara que se te pone cada vez que piensas en mí desnuda.

—Vaya hostia verbal más gratuita, bonita —la miro con mala leche—. ¡Venga! Quítate esos guantes ya.

—Seguro que tú quieres que me quite otra cosa, pero mejor sacrifico mis guantes de la suerte.

—Presuntuosa…

—Lo que tú digas —resopla quitándose los guantes—. Reparte.

Venga, Tamsin, repártete una buena mano y déjala sin sujetador. Después de eso, solo quedarán sus… Kenzi, me distrae cuando se frota un ojo con la punta de los dedos y bosteza después. Tiene sueño, pero se ve que quiere zanjar esto como sea. Quedo un instante atrapada en esas dos orbes intensas de lapislázuli hasta que ella alza el rostro para mirarme. Me ha pillado observándola y ya ni siquiera me importa. Sí que debo estar enamorada de ella. Esto nunca me había pasado. Intento simular como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero la humana me mira sospechando mientras reparto. Esta la pienso ganar…

—¡Sí! —me muerdo el labio con una mezcla de alegría y perversión antes de mirarla—. ¡Gané!

—No tan rápido, aún me quedan dos prendas más —Kenzi intenta salvarse.

—Lo siento, ahora solo una. Venga, quítatelo.

Kenzi le da mil vueltas e intenta casi todo para no terminar de quitarse el sujetador, pero, al final, consigo que lo haga. Ahora sí que me quedo fijamente mirándola, observan su perfecto torso y ni siquiera aparto la vista cuando ella se tapa los pechos con un cojín. Lo siento, pero ya los he visto y no me voy a quitar esa imagen de la cabeza ni en un millón de vidas. Quiero acariciarlos y…morderlos. Sin embargo, mis dientes aprovechan que mi labio inferior está más cerca. Kenzi me pide que no la mire más y que sigamos jugando, pero no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la mente. Después de toda la noche, exploto y me lanzo a por ella, a por sus labios… Los junto con los míos para que bailen lentamente. El cojín que había usado la chica de escudo rueda por el suelo a medida que yo me acomodo sobre ella.

—No, para —Kenzi empuja mis hombros hacia atrás para separarnos.

¡No! ¡Por los pelos! Bueno, Tamsin, ha faltado poco para conseguir algo, pero parece que Kenzi no siente lo mismo o no quiere acostarse contigo. Quizás no le caiga tan bien como parece. Todo este tiempo creí haber encontrado a alguien que viese lo mejor en mí y quería que ese alguien fuese ella, con todas mis fuerzas lo quise, pero parece que me he vuelto a equivocar. El resto de esta vida va a ser muy incómodo siempre que me encuentre con Kenzi, lo presiento. Aún puedo marcharme con dignidad… ¿Eso qué es? ¿Se come? No, Tamsin, te la has dejado en esta noche en este sofá. La miro a sus azules ojos mientras me voy retirando. Cuando me quito de encima de ella y empiezo a recoger mi ropa, Kenzi me coge del brazo.

—Déjala ahí —dice tirando de mí—. Ya la recogerás cuando te vayas.

—¿Qué? —dudo confusa.

—¿No vienes a la cama?

—¿Cama? —casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

—Sí, cama. Ese sitio donde se duerme y se hacen otras cosas mejores —ella eleva una ceja—. No quiero hacerlo en el sofá.

¡Sí! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pero es una sorpresa muy grata. Kenzi tira de mí hacia las escaleras y yo no paro de sonreír como una idiota. ¿Por qué me hace tan feliz el hecho de que me esté llevando a su cama, casi desnuda? Eso me da igual ahora, yo solo disfruto del paisaje tan bonito que es su culo… Qué pronto voy a disfrutar del impresionante paisaje. ¡Gracias, Odín por esta belleza de la naturaleza y por lo que vamos a hacer en la cama! Papá, no mires.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que estos dos me han quedado un poco más largo, pero no mucho. Espero que todo esté bien. Gracias por leer, por las reviews y hasta la próxima. Buen fin de semana.**


	17. Con las manos,,,

**Hola! Sé que llevo algún tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero he empezado un nuevo año en la universidad y me hice daño en la muñeca. Así que solo pude subir los que ya tenía escritos. Espero poder subir más a menudo. Disfrutad de este capítulo de Kenzi.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

Me estiro en la cama mientras bostezo. ¿Cómo no? No me esperaba para nada que Tamsin se hubiese largado antes de que yo me despertase. Nótese la ironía. Sin embargo, sí que sé cuando se fue. Ya estaba despierta cuando cogió su ropa y se fue. No sé por qué me extraño, sabía que la maldita rubia era así y fui corriendo hasta su estúpida trampa o lo que quiera que hiciese para terminar acostándose conmigo. Un hoyo, eso es lo que hizo y lo que yo voy a hacer para esconderme dentro…para siempre. No sé qué demonios me pasaba por la cabeza. Me ha cegado lo buena que está seguro. Lo peor es que estoy oyendo a Bo y me la voy a encontrar seguro en cuanto baje a la cocina. Espero que no se diese cuenta de nada…

—Buenos días —mi amiga me saluda con una enorme sonrisa—. Has madrugado. ¿Pasaste buena noche?

—¿Y tú? ¿Mucho sexo salvaje con la doc? —la ataco un poco a modo de defensa.

—Eh, refunfuñona, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No has dormido bien?

—No mucho. Tengo sueño y no quiero ir a rondar por la comisaria.

—¿Por qué? —Bo empieza a sospechar—. Te encanta incordiar a Dyson. ¡Ah! Sí, hablando del rey de Roma. Me llamó hace un cuarto de hora o así para decirme que la ladrona ha vuelto a salir esta noche.

—¡Y una mierda! —me tapo la boca—. Quiero decir que… ¿Por qué es tan estúpida de volver a salir en tan poco tiempo? Es una principiante.

—Pues sí, y ha vuelto a intentar colarse en el complejo de las Sombras.

—Dyson y Tamsin llevan allí un rato. Venga, vístete y nos vamos.

Tengo las mismas ganas de ir a jugar a los polis con Tamsin que de que me atropelle un camión de erizos y que se me caigan todos encima. Aunque esta noche no se nos ha dado mal lo de jugar a polis y ladrones… ¡No! Kenzi, céntrate en la farsante que quiere quedarse con tu mérito. ¿Quién es tan tonto de ir a robarle a la Morrigan con la que está cayendo desde que me colé? Un momento. Si yo estaba con Tamsin, seguro que ya no cree que soy culpable, lo que pone las cosas más fáciles para mí. Debería agradecérselo a ese ladrón de pacotilla que se está haciendo pasar por mí.

Todo el misterio de la nueva ladrona me tiene muy despistada, pero, aún así, consigo ver que Tamsin se ha dejado la placa en el sofá y la cojo antes de que Bo la vea. Al principio, mi querida amiga sospecha un poco y cree que escondo algo, pero le digo que Dyson va a descubrir algo sin nosotras y se olvida un poco. Más bien será la Valquiria la que descubra algo, pero eso a Bo le da igual… ¿Por qué le caerá tan mal Tamsin? ¿Por su forma de ser? ¿Por cómo la trata? Podrían ser tantas cosas que tendría que escribir una lista de unas veinte mil páginas a doble cara. Sí, Tamsin es muy especial en cuanto al carácter, pero así no nos aburrimos…

—¡Aleluya! La Súcubo y su mascota al fin se han dignado a complacernos con su presencia —Evony sobreactúa como siempre al vernos llegar—. Ya era hora, querida.

—Tú sí que eres una mascota —mascullo.

—¿Decías? —la Morrigan me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Que hola.

No entiendo cómo esta mujer, por llamarla de alguna forma educada, ha conseguido ser líder de las Sombras. Le pateaba el culo hasta que me rompiese la pierna por tres sitios diferentes. Es insoportable. Los Faes podrían ser como la mafia: cuando matas a su líder, ocupas su puesto. Sin duda, yo podría ser líder de las Sombras y lo llevaría mejor que nadie. ¿Cómo sería si yo fuese la Morrigan? Me pongo a pensar en que todo estaría muy ordenado y los Sombras estarían contentos con su nueva líder. Sin embargo, todos sabemos que sería caos y probablemente dos o tres posibles apocalipsis. No estoy diciendo que yo sea un desastre, que lo soy, sino que los Faes se volverían locos por el hecho de que su nueva líder es humana y cundiría el pánico. Aunque también podría convertirme en Fae de alguna forma y… ¡No! Eso sí que sería el apocalipsis. Ya lo intenté una vez, con efectos pasajeros, pero no terminó de funcionar. Mejor me quedo como estoy y que los Sombras aguanten al suplicio que es la Morrigan.

—¿Dónde estará Dyson? —me pregunta Bo cuando nos deshacemos de Evony—. Habrán encontrado algo interesante.

—No lo sé, pero espero que tu perrito comparta la información —me encojo de hombros.

—No es mi perrito, y ¿tú no estabas en el Team Dyson?

—Me he borrado. The Kenz siempre va con los ganadores.

—¿Por qué hablas de ti misma en tercera persona? —mi amiga hace una mueca—. ¿Y desde cuándo eres del Team Lauren?

—No sé, en las pelis queda bien cuando lo hacen. Y no soy de ningún Team. A no ser que haya un Team Kenzi.

—¿Te imaginas si nos enrollamos al final? La cara de Lauren y Dyson iba a ser épica.

—Tú. Yo. Enrollándonos…

Las dos nos miramos pensativas y nos echamos a reír poco después. Bo y yo somos como hermanas, eso nunca pasará. Bueno, también me juré a mí misma que nunca podría estar con alguien como Tamsin y ayer… Bo tampoco está mal. Es decir, Bo está muy, muy bien, pero todo eso de la Súcubo no me va demasiado. En el fondo, admiro un poquito a la doc por aguantar que se líe con otra gente para saciar su hambre Fae, pero solo un poquito.

—¡Bo! ¡Kenzi! —Dyson aparece frente a nosotras y nos saluda con la mano—. Venid por aquí.

Entrando al despacho de la Morrigan nos encontramos con Tamsin. ¡Cómo no! Va siendo hora de que el perrito se busque un compañero nuevo porque a esta prefiero no encontrármela más. Desgraciadamente, me parece que la Valquiria y yo nos vamos a cruzar bastante y mi cabreo no va a detenerlo. Es más, por si no tuviera poco con cruzármela, la rubia se acerca a mí y me coge del brazo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —tira de mí fuera del despacho y se detiene.

—Ya me has arrastrado. ¿Qué quieres?

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero ver alguna review. Como siempre, el capítulo de Tamsin en unos minutos.**


	18. ,,,en la humana

**Hola otra vez! Pues aquí el capítulo de Tamsin. Como siempre, disfrutad e intentaré que no pase mucho tiempo antes de subir otros dos capítulos nuevos.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

A pesar de la mala cara de la pequeña humana, me acerco un poco más a ella. Necesito estar lo más pegada a ella posible. Me aseguro de que no haya nadie alrededor que pueda oírme pedirle disculpas.

—No estés enfadada conmigo, por favor. Sé que debería haberte dejado una nota o algo, pero tuve que venir a trabajar a toda prisa.

—Pues sí, podías haber avisado —replica Kenzi con enfado.

—No quería irme así, te lo prometo. Me hubiese quedado hasta que te despertases si hubiese podido.

—Ya, claro…

—Que sí, de verdad. Te iba a llamar para explicártelo todo, pero Dyson me dijo que Bo estaba de camino.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Bo? —la humana sigue cabreada.

—Pues que siempre vas con ella. Sabía que vendrías.

—Claro, porque soy la mascota de Bo ¿no?

—¿Qué? Yo no he dicho eso. Ella es tu amiga y siempre vais juntas. ¿Pero qué te pasa? Intento disculparme.

—¿Tú? ¿Disculpándote?

—Sí, y no lo hago con todo el mundo. Perdóname. La próxima vez avisaré.

—Das por hecho que habrá una próxima vez.

—Es lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero?

Ahora ya no sé si Kenzi se está quedando conmigo. Parece que está de broma y no enfadada. Me confunde. La observo sin saber muy bien qué decir y ella espera una respuesta que yo no tengo. Me encojo de hombros y la pequeña humana resopla con hastío a la vez que rueda los ojos. No sé qué quiere que le diga. Pues si ella no quiere que pase más, que lo diga y nos dejamos de tonterías. No pasaría nada si no quisiese y creo que eso se sobrentiende. No puedo obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere y, mucho menos, a tener un sentimiento por mí que yo sí tengo por ella. Eso es otra cosa, ni siquiera estoy segura de que ella sienta algo por mí. Puede que, para la humana, todo esto sea un simple juego, un experimento científico como los que hace la chiflada de Lauren. No quiero creer eso. Necesito tener aunque sea un poquito de esperanza. Sí, ya sé que eso no va conmigo, pero Kenzi tiene una influencia muy rara sobre mí. Hasta me hace querer ser mejor persona.

Kenzi se aleja de mí andando y no tardo en seguirla. Parece que no tiene ningún sitio fijo al que ir y anda por ahí tan tranquila. A lo mejor lo que quiere es pensar a solas, pero es que no quiero separarme de ella. Necesito una respuesta a su propia pregunta y lo peor es que no la tengo. ¿Qué pasa si ella no quiere que haya una próxima vez? ¿He metido la pata hasta tal punto que he desperdiciado la única oportunidad que me ha dado? Lo que me lleva a preguntarme si Kenzi es de las que dan segundas oportunidades. No lo parece y eso me preocupa porque tiendo a liarla bastante. Soy un pequeño desastre con estas cosas. Esto es como esa canción que tanto me gusta:

" _It's never enough to say I'm sorry. It's never enough to say I care. But I'm caught between what you wanted from me. And knowing that if I give that to you._ _I might just disappear"._ No lo entiendo. Me he disculpado y parece que a ella eso le da exactamente igual. Yo no me disculpo con nadie y debería sentirse afortunada de que lo haya hecho. Si espera que le diga lo que siento por ella, lo lleva claro. Eso no va a pasar…al menos por ahora. Tampoco sé por qué me como la cabeza con esto. Es una simple humana y yo una Valquiria… Mejor no sigas por ahí, Tamsin, porque sabes que ella es de todo menos simple.

 _"It's like one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I do you're always mad. And I, I can't change your mind. I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street. I can't give you what you want. And it's killing me. And I, I'm starting to see. Maybe we're not meant to be"._ Un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás… Es justo eso lo que pasa con Kenzi. Cuando parece que al fin hago algo bien, va y se enfada. Quizás es que nunca vamos a poder estar bien juntas. Quizás eso sea lo nuestro…llevarnos mal. Esta vez no sé ni por qué se ha enfadado, porque ya le he pedido perdón por no haberla avisado, pero es obvio que sigue cabreada. Los humanos son complejos. Bueno, los Faes también, pero para mí ellos más. Toda mi vida me he dedicado a recoger las almas de los caídos y nunca he sido capaz de comprenderlos. Sin embargo, con Kenzi es diferente. Sí que quiero conocerla y llegar a entenderla, pero me lo pone muy difícil. Puede que ella no lo quiera. Quizás…no estamos hechas para estar juntas.

Me paro a pensar un minuto mientras ella sigue caminando sin rumbo. Puede que si le digo lo que siento realmente por ella no se enfade conmigo. Pero también cabe la posibilidad que me rechace y… Entonces lo arruinaré todo hasta tal punto que ni siquiera podré alegrarme la vista con su presencia. Mmm… No sé qué hacer.

—Kenzi… —la observo darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa? —me mira frunciendo el ceño.

"No se lo digas, no se lo digas", pienso. Necesito que pare un momento, ganar tiempo y que me dé tiempo a pensar un plan antes de que se aleje más. Un momento… No hace falta que se lo diga. Las palabras pueden no significar lo mismo para dos personas, pero los actos son indiscutibles. ¡Eso es! Tengo que demostrarle que la quiero, pero sin llegar a decírselo. ¿Cómo hago eso? Piensa, Tamsin, piensa. De momento, camino hacia ella lentamente. Cuando llego frente a ella, me paro. No tiene que levantar mucho la vista para mirarme a los ojos porque lleva unas botas con tacones bastante altos. Sin embargo, aprovecho la ligera inclinación de su cabeza para agarrar su barbilla con suavidad y echarla un poco más hacia atrás. Junto nuestros labios lo más apasionadamente que puedo demostrándole que lo que yo quiero no es solo un juego. No sé si captará la indirecta, pero el beso es lo único que me importa y cada vez lo profundizo más sumergiéndome en la oleada de sensaciones que Kenzi desata en mí. Sin embargo, como todo en esta vida, siempre que consigues algo bueno, pasa también algo malo. Y esta vez, tiene forma de Súcubo.

—¿Kenzi? —se horroriza Bo.

¡Pilladas!

* * *

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? Esta Bo... Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos para la próxima.**


	19. Merecida espera

**Hola! Sé que llevo algún tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero estoy intentando terminar el otro y he empezado un proyecto nuevo además de la universidad. Así que no sé si podré actualizar tan a menudo como antes, pero lo intentaré. De momento, disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

Empujo a Tamsin para separarla de mí y camino hacia la oportuna Bo. ¡Mierda! Estaba disfrutando de ese beso, de verdad. La Súcubo me mira con la boca abierta. Uno de esos bolígrafos borra memorias de los _Men in Black_ no me vendría mal. No tengo ni idea de qué decirle. Mi cerebro está medio atontado todavía y no responde. Oigo los pasos de Tamsin acercándose a nosotras y entro en pánico. Vamos, Kenzi, piensa algo rápido.

—No te sorprendas tanto, Súcubo, que te van a entrar moscas en la boca. Tenía que probar una humana —la Valquiria me da una palmada en el trasero y se marcha caminando—. Y esta tiene mejor culo que la tuya.

La cara de Bo cambia de sorpresa a enfado. No sé si es porque acaba de decir que tengo mejor culo que Lauren o por la escena en sí. La verdad es que Tamsin lo ha hecho bien y me ha salvado de tener que dar explicaciones que no sé cómo explicar a Bo. Mi amiga empieza a quejarse de la actitud de Tamsin y del hecho de me haya besado así porque sí mientras yo solo pienso en como devolverle el favor. No hay mucho que pueda hacer por la Valquiria, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. De momento, me separo de Bo cuando ella se despista con Dyson y voy a buscar a la rubia.

—Gracias —le digo pasando la mano por su espalda—. Te debo una.

—No me des las gracias y no me debes ninguna —responde ella—. Solo perdóname.

—No sé por qué es tan importante para ti, pero te perdono.

Me pongo de puntillas para besarle la mejilla y camino hacia la puerta. Tamsin, creyendo que ya no la oigo, susurra un "porque me importas" que me hace sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, vuelvo a ponerme seria cuando veo a Bo y Dyson. El Lobo mira a la Súcubo como un adolescente enamorado mientras que ella le habla de la doc. La escena es un tanto cómica y se repite muy a menudo. Supongo que, de alguna forma, Dyson aún mantiene la esperanza con Bo, pero ella está muy enamorada de Lauren y sé que su relación va para mucho tiempo.

—¿Nos vamos? —le pregunto a mi amiga.

—Sí. Dyson me ha dicho que Lauren tenía cosas nuevas sobre el asesinato, pero hay algo que no entiendo y quiero preguntarle.

—Sabes que no necesitas excusas para ir a ver a tu novia, ¿verdad?

—Va en serio. No entiendo por qué si un ladrón intenta ser silencioso y no hacerse notar mucho, asesina a alguien. A ver, si quisiese llamar la atención, le dejaría acertijos o incluso una marca personal a la poli. Pero no tiene sentido, este ladrón no es tan narcisista.

—A lo mejor no ha sido ella.

—Vaya, veo que estás de acuerdo con tu amiguita Tamsin en lo de que es una "ella".

—No es mi amiguita, pero un tío no es tan sigiloso y, mucho menos, así de inteligente. Tiene que ser una mujer, pero no creo que matase a nadie.

—Ahí te voy a dar la razón.

Me toca esperar a que Bo se dé el lote con Lauren y ella le cuenta la nueva información sobre el asesinato. Vale, lo de quedarme fuera ha sido decisión mía, pero me aburro y tengo curiosidad. No voy a interrumpir porque seguro que están haciendo…sus cosas, así que me quedaré aquí tranquilamente y esperaré pacientemente. ¿Pero qué digo? Yo no tengo de eso. La paciencia me la he dejado en casa, durmiendo. Camino hacia la puerta, pero alguien me llama y me detengo a dos segundos de abrirla.

—¿Kenzi? —vuelve a llamarme—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Tamsin —le sonrío al verla—. Bo y yo hemos venido a investigar un poco sobre ese asesinato.

—Qué casualidad. Yo vengo a lo mismo.

—Me parece que mejor esperas. Bo entró con Lauren y tenía ese…color especial en los ojos.

—¿Azul Súcubo?

—El mismo. Podría ser el color de un pintauñas. Azul Súcubo…

La Valquiria se ríe y niega con la cabeza como si yo no tuviese remedio. La verdad es que me quedaría bien ese color y lo sabe, pero no quiere admitirlo. Al menos, ahora tengo compañía hasta que Bo-Bo salga. Y he de reconocer que es muy agradable. Lo malo es que no le gustan las preguntas y yo tengo unas cuantas. Así que aprovecho un silencio incomodo para hacerle unas de ellas:

—Oye, Tamsin, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Lo de fingir ante Bo. ¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que pasó entre nosotras?

—Porque eso es una cosa de las dos, tuya y mía, y Bo no tenía porqué enterarse. Además, te vi nerviosa y sufriendo.

—Te preocupaste por mí…

—No, me preocupé por mí misma. No quiero que tu amiguita me arranque la cabeza si se entera de lo que te hice.

Aunque diga que no, se preocupó por mí. No sé por qué, pero Tamsin empieza a resultarme… ¿Cómo decirlo? Simpática. Quiero decir que antes era un estúpida borde, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué es tan agradable conmigo de repente. Oye, ¿será que le gusto de verdad? ¡Pero qué tonterías tengo! Quizás quiere algo de mí…algo más. Vamos, Kenzi, no pienses así de ella. Tengo que darle una oportunidad y confiar un poco en la Valquiria. No puede ser tan mala…

—¿Kenzi? —la rubia me mira muy de cerca—. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿El qué? —dudo distraída.

—¿No me estabas escuchando= —ella no parece molesta.

—Perdona, pensaba en algo.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada, no te preocupes.

Iba a insistirle, pero la puerta se abre repentinamente y me separo un poco de ella por instinto. Bo tan oportuna como siempre.

—¿Ya estás otra vez, Valquiria? —le pone mala cara.

—Solo estaba preguntando qué hacéis aquí, Súcubo. Vengo a hablar con tu novia.

Tamsin pasa a ver a Lauren, no sin antes empujar a Bo con el hombro. Mi amiga bufa enfadada y echa a andar sin mí. Tengo que dar un par de zancadas para pillarla, pero, cuando lo hago, ella baja el ritmo. Le tiene un odio enorme a la Valquiria y se le nota demasiado. Por si fuera poco, aparece Dyson por la puerta buscando a la rubia. La Súcubo lo ignora y sigue andando hacia el coche, así que tengo que decirle dónde está y correr antes de que Bo se vaya sin mí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto en casa—. Ni que fuera la primera vez que Tamsin te contesta mal.

—Pero hoy ya me ha hartado del todo —responde ella buscando algo en el frigorífico—. Es una borde insoportable. ¿Dónde está el chocolate?

—¡Ah! Ya estás sin sexo otra vez.

—Lauren está muy ocupada —refunfuña cruzándose de brazos—. Pero estábamos hablando de Tamsin.

—No te cabrees con Tamsin porque Lauren no te da…lo que quieres.

—No defiendas a esa Valquiria odiosa.

—¡Eh! Te calmas o me voy.

—¿A dónde vas a ir tú?

—A donde me dé la gana —camino hacia la puerta—. Y el chocolate está en el mueble de arriba, al lado del azúcar.

La verdad es que no sé dónde ir, pero acabo sentada en las escaleras del apartamento de Tamsin. Me apetecía verla, pero no está en casa. No sé por qué la estoy esperando. Creo que porque me dejó con la curiosidad. Quiero saber qué me iba a decir cuando nos interrumpió Bo. Quizás era algo importante y me quedé sin saberlo por estar pensando en ella. Es que soy…

—¿Kenzi, qué haces aquí? —Tamsin aparece al fin.

—Esperándote —respondo sin pensar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé muy bien, pero quiero saber qué me ibas a decir antes de que Bo saliese.

—Justo eso.

No dice nada más y aprovecha que yo ya estoy de pie, sacudiéndome los pantalones, para atraparme contra la puerta de su casa y besarme con ganas.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Muy pronto terminaré y subiré el siguiente. Hasta entonces.**


	20. Una buena peli

**Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Con la tontería, ya llegamos al número 20. ¿Qué os va pareciendo por el momento? Gracias por seguir leyendo y disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

Me ha salido solo lo de besar a Kenzi. No sé qué me ha dado, pero ha sido un impulso. La chica me mira atónita cuando me separo de ella.

—¿Qué es "justo esto" exactamente? —pregunta confusa.

—Te pregunté si querías venir esta noche a mi casa a ver una peli o algo —respondo con una sonrisa—. Pero estabas en tu mundo como siempre.

—Pues si quieres me vuelvo a ir a mi mundo y te quedas aquí sola —dice algo cabreada.

—No, no, pasa.

Abro la puerta para que entre. Me ha alegrado verla aquí y no quiero que se marche por nada del mundo. En realidad, no le pregunté eso, pero es mejor que haberle dicho una tontería sobre sus ojos. Los tiene muy bonitos y me distrae, sobre todo cuando les da la luz y parecen casi transparentes. Son tan atrayentes que no puedo dejar de mirarlos ni un segundo cuando me siento al lado de Kenzi en el sofá. Incluso se me ha olvidado hasta lo que le iba a decir.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? —la morena me saca de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué te apetece?

—No sé. ¿Y a ti?

—Si te lo digo, quedaré como una pervertida.

—Mientras que no me azotes como en la peli esa que es tan famosa ahora —lo dice tan seria que no sé si bromea—. No me van esas cosas.

—Ni a mí —niego—. Mejor nos saltamos esas cosas y vemos una peli. ¿Has comido algo?

—No, y tengo hambre.

—Ve escogiendo una peli de ese armario —me levanto del sofá—. Voy a poner una pizza en el hombro y hago palomitas. ¿Qué quieres beber?

—Algo sin alcohol mejor.

No sé por qué me hace tanta ilusión, es solo una película. Me siento como una estúpida colegiala enamorada del chico malo de clase, solo que es una chica y Kenzi sería la graciosa. Debo comportarme como una Valquiria adulta o lo pasaré mal, como siempre. Así que lo preparo todo y vuelvo al salón. Lo pongo sobre la pequeña mesa que tengo delante del sofá. Kenzi sigue mirando las pelis que hay junto a la televisión. Me acerco a ella y me quedo mirando las que tiene en la mano.

—Estoy indecisa —comenta—. No he visto "Mad Money" y quiero verla, pero "Hard Candy" me encanta aunque la haya visto mil veces.

—La primera te gustará, es de ladronas.

—¿Insinúas algo? —bromea Kenzi.

—Que quizás aprendas algo de ellas.

—Perdona, pero estás hablando con una profesional.

Las dos nos reímos antes de sentarnos para ver la película mientras comemos. Me quedo mirándola sin darme cuenta, pero no lo puedo evitar. Kenzi comiendo pizza está muy sexy. Kenzi haciendo cualquier cosa está sexy y no lo podemos negar. No entiendo cómo ha llegado a mi mente una imagen de ella a lo Catwoman, pero no me importa. Me gustaría ser la Batgirl de esa Catwoman sin pensarlo. No me estoy enterando de la peli, pero la que tengo en la mente es mejor y ni siquiera ha alcanzado la calificación para mayores de edad.

—Pues es un buen plan —comenta Kenzi de repente.

—¿Qué plan? —dudo.

—El que tienen esas tres —ella me mira frunciendo el ceño—. ¿En qué piensas, que no te estás enterando?

—¿Te gusta Catwoman?

—¿Qué? —ahora la confusa es ella.

—Nada, una tontería. Vamos a seguir viendo la peli.

Ver la peli… No me queda más remedio que reírme de esas palabras. No han pasado ni diez minutos más, cuando ya estoy concentrada en otra cosa. En este caso, los labios de Kenzi. Mis pensamientos me han llevado a besarla y ella no ha opuesto resistencia, así que he seguido con el beso. Para los créditos, la mitad de la ropa ha volado y tengo a Kenzi encima. Y eso es una suerte porque puedo tocar su bonito culo a voluntad. Me está encantando la peli… la que vamos a hacer nosotras.

El sofá se nos queda pequeño y nos pasamos a la cama. Ahora soy yo la que está encima y eso también es una suerte porque puedo besar mucho mejor cada centímetro de su piel. Recorro su cuello despacio para llegar a su torso y entretenerme en sus pechos mientras mis manos ansían tocarla también. Lo mejor es cuando vuelvo a ponerme a su altura y me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa a la vez que sus manos pasean por mi espalda. Volvemos a besarnos despacio, aprovechando cada segundo. Estoy segura de que nadie me había gustado tanto como Kenzi.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, la humana alcanza el orgasmo y su cuerpo vuelve a relajarse bajo el mío. Me tumbo junto a ella y la observo tomar aire con el pulso acelerado. Ella me mira fijamente y ahí están otra vez esos brillantes casi trasparentes ojos que se dejan ver por un rayo de luna que entra por la ventana.

—Me encantan tus ojos —confieso—. Son…preciosos.

—¡Te quejarás de los tuyos! —exclama—. Son un verde muy bonito.

—No me quejo, pero los tuyos son mucho más bonitos.

—Si quieres te los presto —ríe ella.

—Como me tengas que prestar todo lo que me gusta de ti, no te quedas ni con las uñas —me río también.

—Así que te gusta todo de mí, ¿eh?

Parece que esa cuestión le interesa y eso me asesta un poco. Si le digo la verdad es como confesar que me gusta ella. Necesito estar segura de que ella siente lo mismo o lo va a sentir alguna vez para decirle lo que siento de verdad. No quiero engañarme ni presionarla para luego llevarme una desilusión. No me volverá a pasar eso y menos con Kenzi.

—Seguimos hablando de que estás muy buena ¿no? —intento librarme.

—¿Piensas que estoy muy buena? ¿Tú? Con tu metro ochenta, tus ojos verdes, tu pelo dorado, tus alas de Valquiria y tu cuerpazo nórdico…

—Mido un poco más, pero sí —bromeo—. Eres una belleza rusa.

—Lo que sea. Pues si yo estoy buena, tú te vas a romper.

Kenzi está un poco sorprendida. No me importa lo buena que esté yo, ella lo está y mucho. Me encanta la pequeña humana, no puedo evitarlo. Tiene algo especial y no sé qué es. Quiero descifrarlo, necesito saber qué demonios tiene que me atrae tanto. ¿Por qué eres tan especial? ¿Por qué me gustas tanto?

* * *

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Volverá Tamsin a irse de la cama mientras Kenzi duerme? Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos. Hasta luego!**


	21. Ódiame

**Hola! Ha pasado un poco desde que no subo, pero estos capítulos me han llevado un poco más de tiempo. Las rachas sin inspiración son malas, lo siento. Como siempre, este primero es de Kenzi. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

No puedo evitar comprobar que Tamsin sigue junto a mí al despertar. Estar está, pero no me lo esperaba y me sorprendo. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Quiero decir… Tamsin me gusta, pero me acabo de acostar con ella…con una tía…por segunda vez. Si Hale se enterase… A ver, Kenzi, relájate e intenta pensar con claridad. Me gusta Tamsin, pero ¿tanto como para seguir con ella? El sexo es solo eso, pero…

—Buenos días —me sorprende la rubia—. Te dije que no me iba a ir.

—Es que es tu casa —respondo.

—Ya, pero podía haberme ido a trabajar.

—Quizás no tienes ganas de ir, como la gente normal.

—No, porque voy a ir después.

—¿Ves? No te has ido antes porque no has querido.

Tamsin me mira frunciendo el ceño. Lo sé, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Busco alguna excusa para no justificar que la Valquiria se está portando bien, discutir con ella y marcharme. No estoy segura de poder mantener lo que se dice una relación con ella, se me va a hacer raro estar con una mujer como ella, y prefiero estar de pelea con ella. Supongo que ha sido para acabar con la tensión que se acumulaba con cada pelea, pero me parece que solo ha sido sexo. No estoy muy segura de lo que siento por Tamsin y será mejor que me aleje antes de que ella sienta algo. No quiero hacerle daño.

—¿En qué piensas, rarita? —me pregunta la rubia—. Estás muy seria.

—Debería irme, Bo estará preocupada —me levanto de la cama.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar? No pasa nada por que te busque un ratito más.

—Mejor no.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero irme, Tamsin.

—Ah, bueno…

La Valquiria se pone triste, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si soy una borde con ella, quizás se desengañe y pase de mí como antes. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo, pues el silencio incomodo que se crea me aterroriza. Así que acabo yéndome sin decir nada más. Supongo que si Tamsin se cabrea conmigo, no me sentiré tan mal, pero ahora solo recuerdo su cara de pena cuando le dije que quería irme. Me arrepiento, sí. Lo volvería a hacer, sí.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me pregunta Bo—. Tenemos trabajo. Dyson ha reconocido un olor en el complejo de la Morrigan o algo así.

—¿Qué? —intento no entrar en pánico.

—Fae. Cerca de una vitrina o no sé qué. Tenemos que irnos.

—Pues sí que le ha costado al perrito.

—Supongo que se le mezclarían las esencias de todos los presentes.

—¿Y qué Fae es?

—No sé, me ha dicho que vayamos a la comisaría y nos cuenta.

No podía decírselo por teléfono ¿no? Pues no, nos tenía que hacer ir hasta la comisaría donde trabaja con Tamsin. Es para patearle su culo peludo con unas botas de tacón de aguja. Cálmate, Kenzi, no pasa nada. Nada más que Bo mirándome como si estuviese loca por mi repentina cara de odio. Le sonrío para que no me pregunte qué me pasa. Ya mataré al Lobo en otra ocasión. Idiota…

Nada más llegar, nos cruzamos con Tamsin y, puesto que Bo va delante, la rubia me agarra del brazo sin que la morena se dé cuenta. Sin embargo, tras mirarme un segundo, me suelta sin decir nada y sigue su camino. Me quedo mirando cómo se aleja hasta que Bo me llama. Gracias a ese choque, ahora me siento incluso peor. Pensaba que la rubia estaría enfadad y me miraría mal, pero solo he notado tristeza. No debería haberme ido de esa forma, lo sé.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me pregunta la Súcubo.

—Nada, no me gustan mucho las comisarías —respondo con un suspiro—. Bueno, perrito, ¿qué tienes?

—Primero, no me llames perro, humana —Dyson me mira cabreado—. Y segundo… ¡Os dije que era un hombre! El ladrón es un hombre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —duda Bo.

—Porque percibí una esencia de Incubo. He estado revisando a todos los que pudieron pasar por el lugar y no he encontrado a nadie más. Por eso he tardado tanto, la Morrigan tiene mucha gente moviéndose por allí.

—Un Íncubo… —la Súcubo se queda pensativa.

Todo esto tiene una explicación y no, no soy Íncubo, ni un hombre, ni me han quitado el puesto como ladrona. No me gusta dar explicaciones, pero todo tiene que ver con un druida y unas esencias de Faes escondidas en mi armario. Lo malo es que no tengo ni idea de lo que es cada una y acabo de hacer que un Íncubo sea el culpable. A lo mejor, la próxima vez es un duendecillo, quién sabe…

—Lo que aún no tengo claro es cómo pudo cometer el asesinato —Dyson se atusa la barba—. Lauren me dijo que tenía los tímpanos reventados. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso un Íncubo?

—A lo mejor el ladrón y el asesino no son la misma persona —comenta Bo.

"¡No! ¡No lo son!", quiero gritar, pero me contengo. No sé quiñen será el asesino o la asesina y me dan ganas de ir dejando claro que no soy yo, que solo robo a la Morrigan por zorra. En realidad, no es por eso. Es para demostrarle que los humanos no somos inferiores y que los Faes, policías y guardias en este caso, no son tan perfectos. Ya, sé que no se está enterando de eso, pero todos los planes tienen pequeñas fugas.

—Kenzi, ¿nos dejas un momento? —me pide Dyson.

—Sí, claro.

Me voy a darme un vuelta y me quedo mirando un tablón con gente desaparecida o buscada por algún delito. Me llama la atención un cartel arrugado de The Shadow. Seguro que Tamsin se cabreó y lo tiró. Tiene pinta de haber sido ella. Si supiera quién es… Aunque supongo que lo del Íncubo los habrá despistado. Por si acaso, voy a curiosear la conversación de dos policías uniformados que están hablando del tema. Están confusos por los métodos de Dyson para conseguir información y no me interesa, así que me escabullo hacia una mesa con unos archivos confidenciales encima. Abro la carpeta y comienzo a leer algunas cosas muy interesantes. En el apartado de sospechosos aparece mi nombre y, al pasar la página, encuentro una foto en la que salgo en el Dal.

—Es de mala educación meterse en los asuntos de los demás —una mano cubre la imagen justo antes de cerrar la carpeta—. Además, esto es confidencial.

—Lo siento, estaba abierta y…

—Sé que la dejé cerrada —me interrumpe Tamsin y se sienta en su silla—. ¿No deberías estar con la Súcubo?

—Dyson me ha echado —me encojo de hombros—. ¿Crees que soy sospechosa?

—¿No te has enterado? El ladrón es un Íncubo. Un hombre y, que yo sepa, tú no lo eres. Lo he comprobado.

—No te he preguntado eso.

—Sí, te consideraba sospechosa, pero haces cosas raras y me confundes. Parece que la Valquiria seas tú.

—No hago cosas raras.

—¿Ah, no? Pues explícame por qué por la noche estabas tan bien y esta mañana querías largarte así. No lo entiendo.

—No tengo que darte ninguna explicación —me pongo borde—. Si no te gusta, te aguantas.

—Kenzi, estoy intentando comprenderte y estar…bien contigo.

—Y yo estoy intentando que me odies. Ódiame.

* * *

 **Kenzi se nos pone borde con la rubita... Veremos qué pasa en el capítulo de nuestra pobrecita Tamsin. Hasta dentro de un ratito.**


	22. Ámame

**Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí la resolución de estos dos capítulos con este de Tamsin. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

La última palabra de la humana me deja atónita. Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

—¿Por qué quieres que te odie? —le pregunto.

—Déjame en paz, Tamsin.

Kenzi se marcha y me deja parada. No soy consciente de lo que acaba de pasar. No entiendo a esta chica y no estoy muy segura de que vaya a poder hacerlo en un futuro. Me está volviendo loca. ¿Por qué quiere que la odie ahora? Pero… En serio, ¿qué acaba de pasar? ¿Es bipolar o algo? Ayer por la noche estaba bien y, de repente, esta mañana se ha vuelto loca. Mira que son raritos estos humanos.

—Tamsin, necesito que vayas a pedirle a la Morrigan el listado de todos los Íncubos en su bando —me dice Dyson acercándose a mí seguido por las dos chicas—. ¿Vas con Kenzi y yo le pido al Ash los suyos con Bo?

—¿En serio quieres que me lleve a la humana a ver a la Morrigan? —hago una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Se te ha ido la olla o qué?

—Es que necesito hablar con Bo de una cosa importante —me dice el Lobo susurrando—. Será mejor que ella no se entere.

—Vale, me la llevo —simulo fastidio—. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que le haga Evony.

—Tranquila, solo tienes que dejarme en el coche con la ventanilla bajada —Kenzi pasa chocándose contra mi hombro—. Idiota.

Debe ser bipolar, sí. No sé qué le pasa, pero espero poder hablar tranquilamente con ella de camino al complejo de las Sombras. Lo malo es que Kenzi no está por la labor y se sienta enfadada en mi coche. Que yo sepa, no le he hecho nada. Bueno, ayer le hice muchas cosas, pero nada malo. No entiendo por qué está enfadada conmigo. Pues nada, le pregunto:

—¿Qué te he hecho?

—Nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

—No estoy enfadada.

—Lo estás.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no. Y, como me lleves la contraria, me voy del coche.

—No es llevarte la contraria, pero está en marcha.

—Déjame en paz.

La humana me echa una mirada que juraría que me ha fulminado el alma. Así que dejo de hablar, por si acaso. Tanto silencio me pone nerviosa, pero no voy a decir nada. No, no puedo quedarme callada. Vamos, Tamsin, aguanta. Ya queda poco para llegar al complejo. Me mantengo callada hasta que detengo el coche y, solo entonces, le pregunto si quiere venir o se queda dentro. Kenzi decide que va a esperarme y tengo que ir sola a ver a la Morrigan. No tardo mucho y vuelvo deseando que la humana siga ahí. Aunque esté cabrada, quiero estar cerca de ella.

—¿Lo tienes? —me pregunta cuando llego junto a ella.

—Sí.

—Pues vámonos.

De camino a la comisaría, no paro de darle vueltas a todo. Repaso una y otra vez lo que hemos vivido juntas. La única razón por la que puede estar enfadada es porque la consideré sospechosa. Es lo único que se me ocurre. Pero si ya no lo es… Yo estaba equivocada y Kenzi debería haberse regodeado por eso. No parece ella misma últimamente. Podría ser una Kitsune. No lo creo… Quizás es solo que no la conozco tanto como pensaba. Los humanos son tan complicados, Kenzi es tan complicado…

Por si hubiese sigo poco el incómodo silencio del coche, Dyson y Bo aún no han llegado y tengo que soportar la indiferencia de Kenzi un rato más. Me siento en mi sitio y ella ocupa una silla frente a mí. La humana se pone a revisar su móvil mientras yo reviso los papeles de las Sombras. Hay bastantes Íncubos según esto, más de veinte. No sé cuántos habrá en el otro bando, pero nos va a llevar un tiempo investigarlos. En realidad, no creo que un Íncubo sea el asesino, pero si le digo mi teoría a Dyson me tomaría por loca. No hay muchos Faes que te puedan reventar los tímpanos de esa forma…

—¿Qué pasa, Tamsin? —me pregunta un policía uniformado—. ¿Ya has arrestado a una chica mona?

—No está arrestada —respondo—. Es… una amiga.

—Ya..

El chaval eleva las cejas un par de veces y Kenzi le pone cara de psicópata consiguiendo que se marche. Me hace gracia y tengo que contener la risa para que no me mire igual de mal. No es que a mí me observe con muy buena cara y, mucho menos cuando Bo la llama para decir que ella y Dyson van directamente al Dal y que la verá allí. Otro viajecito en coche con la humana. ¡Yay! Es ironía, ¿vale? No creo que pueda soportar más silencios incómodos.

—¿Qué crees que le iba a decir Dyson a Bo? —pregunto por decir algo—. Parecía importante.

—Lo que sea tiene que ser sobre mí —contesta algo enfadada—. No entiendo tanto secretismo.

—Si estás tan segura que es sobre ti…

—¿Qué insinúas, rubia?

—Nada, no he dicho nada.

—Más te vale.

—¡Cuánta agresividad gratuita!

—Déjame en paz.

—No, te voy a dejar en guerra.

—Muy graciosa —ella ríe irónicamente.

—Es que hoy me has dicho mucho lo de que te deje en paz y no me he podido controlar más.

—Tienes un problema de autocontrol.

—Y tú tienes un problema de bipolaridad. Deberías hacértelo mirar.

—¿Qué problemas tienes conmigo?

—No, ¿qué problema tienes tú conmigo? Estás enfadada conmigo por algo que no entiendo y tampoco me lo quieres contar —detengo el coche en el arcén—. ¡Me estás volviendo completamente loca! ¿Quieres decirme qué coño te pasa?

—Nada.

—No vuelvas a decirme esa palabra, Kenzi. Las dos sabemos que te pasa algo —me cabreo—. No puedes estar tan bien con una persona y, de repente, pedirle que te odie. Eso es muy cruel.

—No me pasa…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo —la interrumpo—. ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

—Estás pesadita con el tema.

—Solo intento entender por qué de pronto no te gusto como antes. Yo solo… Ámame.

* * *

 **Vaya lío entro odio y amor. ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Kenzi? Buena pregunta. Espero que lo sepamos muy pronto. Hasta la próxima y pasadlo bien.**


	23. Mesmer

**Hola! Aquí traigo el capítulo número 23. Qué rápido se pasan estos capítulos. Quiero recordaros que esto es en la tercera temporada y que ningún personaje ha muerto, así que nada de extrañarse por que aparezca Hale tranquilamente.**

 **Como siempre este primero es de Kenzi.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

"Ámame"… Tamsin y yo nos hemos quedado completamente en silencio. Ella ha vuelto a poner el coche en marcha y nos dirigimos al Dal. "Ámame". La Valquiria me ha pedido que la ame. Yo no… No sé cómo responder a eso. Ahora tengo muy claro que la rubia siente algo por mí y ya estoy empezando a hacerle daño. Nunca quise llegar a esto, pero es que no estoy segura de si podría llegar a sentir algo parecido. La Valquiria, mostrando su lado más humano, me ha pillado desprevenida. No soy capaz de pensar algo que pueda decir sin hacerle más daño. Guardo silencio el resto del camino.

Nada más llegar al Dal, le pido a Trick un vaso de vodka y me lo bebo de golpe. Bo se ríe porque parece que estoy traumatizada, según ella. Me siento junto a mi amiga la Súcubo y apoyo la cabeza sobre la barra. Tamsin se coloca lo más alejada de mí que puede. Espero que entienda que necesito pensar un poco y mi método es beber. Quizás si me emborracho, no se tome tan mal que le diga que estoy confusa y no sé si voy a ser capaz de darle lo que quiere. "Ámame". ¿Por qué esa maldita palabra no se borra de mi mente?

—Kenzi, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta Bo.

—Sí —le digo media borracha—. Estoy pre…perec…perfectamente.

—Ya, seguro —ella no me cree—. Mejor nos vamos a casa.

—Vale, pero voy al baño primero.

Parece que, para estar borracha, sigo siendo muy lista y acabo en el baño con Tamsin. ¿Sé qué le voy a decir? No, pero algo se me ocurrirá. La rubia se sorprende al salir y chocarse conmigo. Yo le sonrío un poco mareada. Venga, cerebro, no estás tan borracho. Tengo que decirle algo antes de que se vaya.

—No sé qué decirte —no soy precisamente un genio—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Estás borracha —Tamsin hace un amago de irse.

—No demasiado —la arrastro hacia dentro y cierro la puerta—. Soy consciente de todo…creo.

—Ya…

—Lo siento, ¿vale? No sé qué decirte porque no estoy segura. Sientes algo por mí y no estoy convencida de poder sentir lo mismo algún día.

—¿Y por eso me pediste que te odiase?

—Sí, así no te haría daño. Pero ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

—Kenzi, no te he pedido que te cases conmigo ni que seamos novia.

—Pero sí que te ame.

—Me he cabreado y no sabía que decía. Olvida eso. Solo quiero que seamos… que nos llevemos bien.

—Pero sientes algo por mí.

—Deja de poner peros. Eso no afectará nada. Puedo vivir con ello. No te preocupes tanto y deja que las cosas vengan sola.

—Bueno, pues no me odies. ¿No crees que va a ser raro?

—No tiene porqué. Sigamos como antes y ya está. No ha pasado nada.

No estoy muy convencida de que todo va a ser tan normal, pero lo intentaré. Creo que esto se va a convertir en un Bo/Dyson con esa no-relación que tenían al principio. Va a ser raro y lo sabemos. A ver cómo va la cosa…

Por la mañana, me levanto con dolor de cabeza. Grave error no haber bebido agua antes de acostarme. Ya está hecho, así que me tomo una pastilla y casi me da un infarto al volver a las escaleras. Pensaba que no iba a haber nada peor que ver a Bo y Lauren hacerlo, pero él me ha dado un susto de muerte.

—Hale, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunto.

—Pasaba por aquí y he pasado a saludar —respondo—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que vuelvas conmigo.

—Hale ya te he dicho que no mil veces. Déjame tranquila.

El Sireno se marcha no sin antes decirme que no se va a rendir. Es lo que pasa cuando uno de los dos sigue enamorado. Por si fuera poco el susto de Hale y su pesadez, alguien más me espera en mi cama. No, no es Tamsin. Más quisiera yo… ¡Dios! ¿En serio querría que la Valquiria estuviese en mi cama? Desde luego, está muy buena y tiene unos ojos demasiado bonitos.

—Vex, ¿cómo has entrado aquí? —me sorprendo.

—Aún tengo la llave —se ríe el Mesmer—. Vengo a pedir asilo político.

—¿Qué has hecho ya?

—La Morrigan no me quiere —finge un llanto con cara de pena—. Soy un niño relegado. Acogedme.

—Ya hablaremos con Bo, pero, si llegas a quedarte, vas al sofá.

A saber qué demonios ha hecho este hombre ahora, pero no me importa. Me alegro de tenerlo de vuelta. No es que sea malo, es más bien…travieso, y me cae bien. Espero que se pueda quedar un tiempo. De momento, nos vamos al sofá mientras esperamos a Bo. No creo que mi compañera de casa tenga ningún problema con la estancia de Vex, pero será mejor consultárselo.

Mientras hablo con el Mesmer sobre lo que ha estado haciendo tras su momentánea desaparición, llaman a la puerta y me tengo que levantar a abrir.

—¿Tú le has dicho algo a Hale? —Tamsin entra hecha una furia sin que la invite a pasar—. Ese idiota…

—¿Sobre qué? —dudo siguiéndola hacia el interior.

—Sobre lo nuestro. Que nos acostamos y… —la Valquiria se detiene al ver a Vex y se gira para mirarme—. ¿Qué hace este aquí?

—¡Uuuh! A la Valquiria de hielo le gusta la pequeña humana —Vex se ríe poniendo cara de pillín—. Venga, Kenzi, dale un besito a tu novia.

—Cállate, Vex —le digo agarrando a Tamsin para que no lo mate—. Y no, yo no le he dicho nada a Hale.

—¿Y cómo se ha enterado? —la rubia está de los nervios—. Porque ha venido a la comisaría que no vuelva a tocarte más.

—Y entra el ex enamorado en escena —apunta el Mesmer—. Esto se pone interesante.

—Cállate, Vex —repito—. Yo no le he dicho nada, te lo prometo. Ya me pareció raro que viniese.

—¡Boom! El ex viene a rogar que la humana no lo abandone por la Valquiria.

—¡Cállate, Vex! —exclamamos Tamsin y yo a la vez.

—Es que esto parece un culebrón y está demasiado interesante.

La Valquiria mira al Mesmer muy, muy mal. Cojo a la rubia de la mano y me la subo a mi habitación para hablar tranquilas. No sé cómo ha llegado hasta Hale lo mío con Tamsin que, aunque no haya nada serio, no debería saberlo. Yo no se lo he dicho y ella tampoco. ¿Cómo se ha enterado si nadie más lo sabe?

—¿Se lo has dicho a Bo? —me pregunta la rubia—. Y no te ofendas por la pregunta. Es tu mejor amiga y sería lo más normal.

—No, no se lo he dicho a nadie —sí que me he ofendido un poco—. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco. ¿Cómo se ha enterado ese idiota? —al ver mi reacción ante el insulto, se rasca la cabeza—. Lo siento, pero lo es. Tanto juntarse con Dyson afecta al cerebro.

—¿Te volverás idiota en el futuro?

—Tranquila, no me pasará. Soy más lista que todo eso. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

—No sé cómo se habrá enterado, pero está claro que no hemos sido nosotras —resoplo—. No te preocupes, hablaré con él.

—Mmm… ¿Cómo es eso de que ha venido?

—No hace mucho ha estado aquí para pedirme que vuelva con él.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que no, como siempre.

—Ah, vale.

Noto algo raro en Tamsin. Algo como…¿celos? Su mirada no me gusta nada, pero ella es así. La Valquiria es celosa y se le nota mucho por las preguntas que me hace. Le dejo claro que no voy a volver con Hale. Eso se acabó y demasiado mal como para darle otra oportunidad. No tropezaré otra vez con la misma piedra como una humana normal haría. Pero la rubia tampoco tiene derecho a ponerse así de celosa porque solo somos amigas, por el momento.

Volvemos abajo y pillamos a Vex cotilleando el frigorífico en busca de algo de comida. Hasta que no termina de hacerse el sándwich, no se da cuenta de que estamos al pie de las escaleras.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —hace un gesto muy exagerado—. ¿Habéis resuelto ya el problema, Julieta y…Julieta?

—Ca…

—Sí, sí, que me calle —el Mesmer le da un bocado al sándwich tras interrumpirnos—. Es que sois tal para cual.

—Habla con este también —Tamsin me acaricia el brazo antes de irse—. Nos vemos.

—Lo haré —le aseguro—. ¿Para mí no hay sándwich, bocazas?

Tras estar segura de que Vex no dirá nada y que me puedo ir tranquila, voy al despacho del nuevo Ash. Seguro que Hale, el nuevo gran líder de las Luces, estará allí y voy a dejarle bien claro que lo nuestro está muerto y enterrado. Tamsin tiene más posibilidades que él.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí la primera parte. En unos minutitos, la segunda. Hasta ahora.**


	24. Sireno

**Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo es un poco más corto que de costumbre, pero me pareció conveniente dejarlo ahí. Y este es el de la Valquiria.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

Estoy bastante cabreada por culpa del imbécil de Hale. No quiero creer que, si le sigue insistiendo, Kenzi aceptará volver con él, pero existe la posibilidad. El Sireno es… Mejor me lo guardo para mí. No entiendo cómo la humana pudo aguantarlo tanto. Y desde que es Ash, está incluso más idiota. Me dan ganas de partirle la cara cada vez que lo veo. Algún día lo haré.

Después de salir de casa de Kenzi, no sabía dónde ir, así que estoy en el Dal. Me he sentado en un rincón alejado de la barra, en el más oscuro. Prefiero estar apartada, pero también controlar lo que pasa por el bar. La verdad es que una de las mesas hay una chica muy mona y su pelo se parece al de la humana, pero no se parece en nada más y dejo de prestarle atención. Además, la entrada de Dyson es más interesante. Es raro… Se sienta solo en la barra y le pide a Trick algo de beber. Digo que es raro porque está solo. Quizás necesita hablar con el Rey Sangriento. Lo observo atentamente intentando descifrar sus palabras, pero algo me distrae. Kenzi cruza desde la entrada hasta el baño a toda prisa con la cabeza bajada. Y no solo eso, Hale la sigue intentando alcanzarla. Me levanto y esquivo la mirada de Dyson para llegar junto al nuevo Ash y la pequeña humana.

—¡Lo sabía! —le grita el Sireno—. Es que eres una…

—Cuidado con lo que vas a decir o te mando al Valhalla de una patada —intervengo.

—No te metas, estúpida Valquiria —él me mira mal—. Esto es entre la humana y yo.

—Tiene nombre, Kenzi, ¿lo recuerdas o te lo tatúo en la frente con un cuchillo?

—Vete de aquí, rubia.

—¿Algún problema con que sea rubia? Porque soy más lista que tú. Deja a Kenzi en paz.

—No me da la gana. Para algo soy su novio.

—¿Has vuelto con este? —me dirijo a ella, que niega con la cabeza—. Lo siento, Sirenita, pero la princesa lo desmiente. Vuelve con tu amigo el cangrejo Dyson al fondo del mar.

—No te metas en esto, puedo destruirte como Ash que soy —él aprieta los dientes—. No pintas nada aquí.

Hale me ignora y se da la vuelta para seguir hablando, o discutiendo mejor dicho, con Kenzi, pero, al oír las primeras palabras que le dice, lo cojo por el hombro y lo giro hacia mí.

—No la vuelvas a llamar simple humana en tu vida y mucho menos a infravalorarla —digo cabreada.

—Es lo que es, una simple humana que se cree Fae, pero que no sirve para nada.

Y ahí es cuando su cara saludad a mi puño. Kenzi se lleva las manos a la boca y, antes de que el Sireno se recupere del puñetazo, la saco del Dal. Aún así, Hale debería agradecerme que no lo haya mandado al hospital por lo que ha dicho. Abro la puerta de mi coche para Kenzi y voy al asiento del conductor. Le he dicho que la llevaría a casa, pero conduzco en dirección a mi apartamento. La miro solo una vez, pues las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas me rompen el corazón y evito volver a fijarme en ella.

—No te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche —le digo mirando a la carretera—. Podrás estar tranquila por una noche.

—No quiero molestar —contesta con la voz quebrada.

—No lo haces. Será todo un placer. A ver si tu belleza natural se le pega un poco a mi fea casa.

Consigo hacerla reír unos pocos segundos, pero, el resto del camino, sus bonitos ojos solo muestran tristeza. Hago que se siente al llegar y voy a buscar un poco de agua. Sin embargo, cuando vuelvo con el vaso, Kenzi se levanta y me abraza en silencio sin que yo lo espere. Nos quedamos así unos segundos y, luego, ella vuelve a sentarse para beberse el agua con calma. Me quedo paralizada sin saber qué hacer.

—Gracias —dice ella muy bajito y se levanta—. Yo lo llevo a la cocina.

—No, yo… —ya se ha marchado y solo puedo seguir cuando vuelve—. No hacía falta.

—No me costaba nada y ya has hecho mucho por mí hoy.

—No ha sido para tanto.

—Bueno, ¿podemos seguir con la charla mañana? Estoy cansada.

—Sí, sí, la cama es toda tuya —le sonrío.

—¿No vienes? —ella pone cara de pena.

—Tengo que terminar una cosa de trabajo —le pongo como excusa—. Luego voy.

Parece que no se va muy convencida, pero prefiero dejarla un rato sola porque creo que lo necesita. Así que me quedo en el salón. No tengo nada que hacer y lo primero que se me ocurre es ponerme a investigar Íncubos de las Sombras. Estoy un ochenta por ciento convencida de que no ha sido un Íncubo, pero hay que agotar las posibilidades. No tardo mucho en aburrirme, pero Dyson me llama por teléfono para decirme que le están robando a la Morrigan. Afortunadamente, vivo a unos minutos del complejo de las Sombras y puedo ir andando. Bueno, también puedo volver rápido si Kenzi me necesita.

—Está en el tejado —me informa Dyson—. Vamos, rápido.

* * *

 **¿Qué os pareció? Bueno, sé que algunas cosas no encajan y no tienen sentido, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Iré atando cabos y respondiendo preguntas que seguro os estáis haciendo. Nos vemos pronto, espero. Pasadlo bien.**


	25. No me detengas

**Hola! Pues aquí traigo otro capítulo. Este es un poco rarito, pero, como ya dije, poco a poco se irán resolviendo las cosas. No os preocupéis. Disfrutad de la historia narrada por la pequeña humana.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

—Piensa rápido, Kenzi, piensa rápido.

Por más que lo repita, no se ilumina la bombilla. Estoy en un buen lío, en uno grande esta vez. Dyson y Tamsin están subiendo a toda prisa y no tengo donde esconderme. Los veo subir escondida tras la barandilla, pero tengo que apartarme de ella para que no me vean. Salgo al tejado por la pequeña puerta y busco algún sitio para esconderme. Nada. La única salida es tirarme. ¿Qué puede ser, un piso sesenta, setenta? Con suerte, hasta me mataré y se acabarán los problemas.

—¡Vamos, Dyson! —oigo gritar a Tamsin—. Eres el Lobo más lento que conozco.

Se están acercando y ya no tengo más opciones. Es tirarme o dejar que Tamsin me detenga. No es por el hecho de ir a la cárcel, es por no ver su cara de decepción y odio por lo que no quiero que me pille. Tendría que haber parado antes de llegar a esto, pero no puedo. Es culpa de Hale por ponerme de los nervios. Y ahora solo me queda saltar al vacío. Así que me coloco sobre el borde y, cuando la puerta se abre, doy un paso hacia delante y…adiós mundo cruel.

Pues… Nunca pensé que el infierno fuese de esta forma. Es todo bastante normal. De hecho, voy andando por la calle con Bo. La Súcubo me sonríe y pasa el brazo por mis hombros. ¿Estoy muerta? Porque esto parece de lo más normal. Llegamos a casa y ella me mira sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara. Entonces, empieza a hablar de unas botas que nos han gustado. No sé de qué habla…

—Kenzi, parece que estás en tu mundo —se ríe—. ¿Un mal sueño esta noche?

—Mmm… Supongo. No lo recuerdo —me encojo de hombros—. ¿Dónde está Tamsin?

—¿Esa borde? ¿Para qué quieres verla?

—No sé, pensaba que… Olvídalo.

—Anda, vamos a vestirnos. Que nos esperan.

—¿Quién?

—Dyson y Hale. ¿Quién va a ser? —Bo me mira frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te has olvidado de tu propio novio?

—Hale no es mi novio —hago una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Claro que no, tonta! —ella se ríe—. Parece que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y has olvidado los dos años que llevas saliendo con Dyson mientras dormías. Hoy te has levantado en otro mundo ¿eh?

—Y que lo digas… ¿Dyson? —pongo cara de asco inconscientemente—. ¿Y qué pasa con Lauren?

—¿La doctora? En serio, Kenzi, me estás preocupando. Ya sabes que la Morrigan la mató el año pasado.

—Pero ella estaba contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Qué dices? Ya sabes que no estoy con nadie. Eso sería encadenar a mi Súcubo salvaje. Anda, vamos, deja de delirar.

Le hago caso a Bo y me cambio de ropa. ¿Habré soñado todo? ¿Estoy con Dyson? ¿Qué pasa con Tamsin? Pero… Esto no tiene sentido. Sin embargo, al entrar en el Dal, Dyson viene a besarme y me pilla tan por sorpresa que no me da tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Idos a un hotel! —exclama alguien—. Que trabajo contigo, por Odín.

—Cállate, Tamsin —Dyson se da la vuelta—. Yo te he estado viendo besarte con tu novio media hora.

—Sí, pero esa es solo una humana. Mi novio es el nuevo Morrigan.

—Y el mejor Mesmer del mundo —Vex aparece detrás de ella y le da una palmada en el culo—. Venga, Lobito, deja de jugar con la comida. Aunque ese es un bocadito muy pequeño para ti.

¡No jodas! ¿En qué mierda de mundo paralelo me he metido? ¿Tamsin y Vex? Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla como mínimo. A ver, me gusta Tamsin y Vex es un tío genial, pero… ¿juntos? ¡No, no, no! Esto no está bien. Aunque… ¿será esta la realidad? Puede que haya soñado todo lo de Tamsin y me he despertado al fin. Lauren muerta, Bo sucubeando salvajemente, Tamsin y Vex juntos… ¡Yo con Dyson!

—¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? —me pregunta la Valquiria—. ¡Despierta!

—¿Qué? —dudo.

—¡Kenzi, despierta de una puta vez!

Tamsin está sobre mí zarandeándome. Estoy en su habitación y ella parece muy asustada. ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunto.

—Me fui un momento con Dyson y, al volver, vine a ver si estabas despierta —me explica ella—. No sé qué ha pasado, pero no respirabas.

—Yo… The Shadow estaba en el tejado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Bueno, se nos escapó y Dyson dice que no era el mismo, pero eso da igual.

—Lo he soñado —miento—. Y me tiré desde el tejado.

—¿Cómo que te tiraste?

—Yo… era The Shadow —intento arreglarlo—. Que parecía como si fuese yo.

—¿Eres vidente ahora o qué? —Tamsin parece confusa.

—No lo sé. No he hecho nada diferente.

—Puedo que haya sido un Fae del sueño, pero ¿por qué tú?

La rubia se queda pensativa y me mira como si sospechase. Esquivo su mirada y desvío la mía hasta sus piernas. Ella se quita de encima de mí y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Quizás he metido la pata y ahora cree que soy culpable. Sin embargo, eso no me preocupa porque tengo curiosidad por lo que ha podido pasar. ¿Cómo he llegado a la cama? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo es que no me he matado con la caída? Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar.

—Me has dado un buen susto, preciosa —Tamsin me sonríe cariñosamente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que sí —suspiro—. Pero no entiendo qué ha pasado.

—No te preocupes. Intenta tranquilizarte.

Sé que me he equivocado al inventarme lo del sueño y puede que la haya liado mucho, pero me tranquiliza verla preocupada por mí. Quizás no sea muy correcto que me guste verla así, lo que pasa es que me hace ilusión que demuestre que en el fondo le importo algo. Sin embargo, no puedo esperar a que ella me lo cuente todo. Así que la presiono un poco para que me hable de lo que han descubierto esta noche y por qué Dyson dice que la persona a la que perseguían no era la misma. Obviamente lo sé, pero es para que no sospeche. La esencia de Íncubo se me acabó y tuve que coger otra. El problema es que no sé de qué era. Según Tamsin, de un Addonc. Ni siquiera sé qué hacen esos Faes, pero la Valquiria me cuenta que no se puede evaporar en el aire y que todo es muy raro. Si ella supiera…

Las teorías de la rubia son bastante locas, pero me voy a quedar con la más cuerda: The Shadow son varios Faes. En el fondo es un halago, aunque me preocupa que una de las esencias pertenezca a una especie incompatible o que se lleve mal con las otras. Es un problema a tener en cuenta, pero no sé de qué es cada esencia…

—Anda, intenta dormir un poco —Tamsin se levanta de la cama—. Mañana seguimos hablando.

—¿Te quedas a dormir ahora? —le pido—. Por favor…

—Sí, no quiero que te pase nada mientras duermes.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿La reacción de Kenzi ha sido un poco irracional, exagerada? Tamsin cada vez se porta mejor con ella, ¿caerá la humana en sus brazos al final? En un ratito, el siguiente capítulo. Hasta ahora.**


	26. Detenme

**Hola, otra vez! Pues aquí está la continuación. Toca el capítulo de Tamsin y a ver qué pasa. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

Kenzi se ha dormido al fin. Parecía algo nerviosa y le habrá costado algo más de una hora caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Está de espaldas a mí, encogida. Así parece una huma frágil, pero ha demostrado que no lo es en tantas ocasiones que me confunde. Ella es diferente a todo el mundo, es especial. El problema es que, a veces, me confunde demasiado y no sé si es culpable de algo o no. En este caso, no estoy muy segura. Nada me cuadra y eso del sueño… No sé, voy a confiar en ella. Tengo que sumar un Fae del sueño a la lista de preocupaciones. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Kenzi en todo esto? ¿Por qué ella?

No tarda en amanecer y yo tampoco en abandonar la cama. Como cada mañana, preparo el café y, ahora, compruebo que Kenzi sigue dormida. Dyson me ha llamado, pero me niego a dejar a la humana sola. No creo que tarde mucho en levantarse y, entonces, la llevaré a casa para que esté a salvo con su amiguita la Súcubo.

—Buenos días —la morena sale de la habitación frotándose los ojos.

—Buenos días. Hay café en la cocina.

—Soy más de cereales por la mañana.

—En el mueble de encima del microondas.

—Tamsin —me llama ella desde la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa? —me acerco hasta Kenzi.

—Pues que eres muy nórdica, muy alta y muy todo y no los alcanzo. ¿Qué pasa? Que los tienes ahí para que no te los roben los ratones, ¿no?

Me río y ella hace una mueca con la boca como si no hubiese dicho nada gracioso. Le bajo la caja de cereales y me apoyo en la encimera para observar qué hace. Se sienta a desayunar tranquilamente mientras me mira. Cruzamos miradas, pero las apartamos rápidamente. No olvido que ella me pidió que la odiase y ella no puede olvidar que le dije que me amara. No sé por qué se lo pedí. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que me ame y tampoco estoy segura de que yo misma lo haga. Bueno, sé que no amo a Kenzi. Me gusta mucho, pero no he llegado a ese punto y puede que nunca lo haga porque ella tiene claro que solo seremos amigas.

—¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta de repente.

—Nada —niego con la cabeza.

—Pareces preocupada. ¿Segura que no piensas en nada?

—Me confundes, Kenzi.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?

—Nada. Estoy medio durmiendo aún —le sonrío para que no pregunte más—. Cuando termines te llevaré a casa para que Bo no se preocupe.

—Vale.

Al llegar, le explico a Bo lo que pasó y por qué Kenzi estaba conmigo. La Súcubo estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera me habla mal. Eso es bueno. Que se vaya haciendo a la idea de que su amiga se va a quedar a dormir en mi casa más veces. Si es que dormimos… ¡Tamsin! ¿Qué dices? No seas…

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu novia? —Vex interrumpe mis indecentes pensamientos sobre Kenzi—. La Súcubo parece muy preocupada.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar, que te lo cuente ella —respondo—. ¡Ah! Y. Vex, cuida de ella. Te lo pido como compañero de bando. Si le pasa algo, te va a faltar tierra para correr.

—Tranquila, conmigo estará bien.

Vex es idiota, pero me cae bien. Además, sé que se lleva bien con Kenzi. Es lo bueno que tiene ella, que cuida hasta a los cretinos y se hace de querer. Es un poco raro, lo suyo con el Mesmer, pero supongo que comparten cosas en común. A mí no me parece mal tío, todo lo contrario. Incluso me hace gracia la forma de plantarle cara a la Morrigan. Dejando a un lado mi opinión personal sobre Vex, acabo de llegar a comisaría y Dyson ya está dando la brasa:

—¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos mucho que hacer y la Morrigan nos espera desde hace un buen rato.

—No te importa dónde estaba y me da igual. Como si está esperando la reina de Inglaterra.

—Deja de ser una borde y vámonos.

—Lo siento, su petición ha sido denegada. Tamsin va a seguir siendo una borde.

—¿Por qué hablas de ti en tercera persona?

—Me estoy metiendo contigo, idiota.

—Dyson, ¿nos vamos? —le pregunta Hale.

—¡El que faltaba! Ya tenemos la colección completa de idiotas.

—¡Cállate, rubia! —el Sireno me mira mal con el ojo que no tiene morado—. No me cabrees que te devuelvo el puñetazo.

—Y dale con lo de rubia. A tu ex no le importa mucho que lo sea y, aunque me devuelvas el puñetazo, ella va a seguir prefiriendo mi compañía, cretino.

Dyson tiene que agarrarlo cuando el Sireno se lanza hacia mí. No le tengo miedo y llevo toda la razón, Kenzi me prefiere a mí. Él lo sabe y se siente amenazado. He hecho que la pequeña humana se cuestione muchas cosas, pero me aseguró que nunca volvería con él. Para empezar, ni siquiera sé por qué comenzó a salir con Hale. Es más idiota que Dyson, que ya es decir, y fue peor cuando lo nombraron Ash. No me extraña que la pobre Kenzi se cansase de esperarlo, de que le diese más importancia a todo antes que a ella, de que… Bueno, eso es cosa suya.

No sé por qué, pero el Sireno viene con nosotros. Tiene que hablar con la Morrigan sobre algo importante mientras Dyson y yo nos encargamos del caso. El Lobo está olisqueando todo a su paso y, cada vez, tiene más claro que fue un Addonc. Al llegar al tejado, la zona donde supuestamente desapareció, me asomo para contemplar la caída. Si Kenzi soñó que se tiraba desde aquí, tuvo que ser horrible. Cualquiera se dejaría los sesos en la acera si cayese desde aquí.

—Si la empujo, ¿me vas a meter en la cárcel? —oigo a Hale bromear con Dyson a mis espaldas—. Le hago un favor al mundo.

—Que desaparezcas. Eso sí que es un favor al mundo —exclamo girándome hacia ellos—. Así que haznos un favor y tírate desde aquí, idiota.

—¡Idiota tú!

—¿Qué tienes, cinco años? —me río—. No me extraña que Kenzi te dejara. Tú, lo de madurar, se lo dejas a las plantas ¿no?

—Pues seré podo maduro, pero no tengo la capacidad emocional de una planta. Al menos sé querer y tengo gente que me quiere.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que yo no? Y tu querida Kenzi la primera.

—¡Kenzi no te quiere! —el Sireno camina hacia mí enfadado—. ¡Y nunca lo hará!

—Eso ya lo comprobaremos, ¿pero sabes lo que no necesita comprobación? Que nunca más estará contigo.

—¡Cállate!

Tras ese grito, Hale empieza a silbar y dejo de oír los sonidos a mi alrededor como el viento o a Dyson gritando. Su canto de Sireno daña mis oídos y comienzo a retroceder a la vez que Dyson intenta detenerlo. Sigo alejándome más de él cuanto más se acerca, cubriéndome las orejas aunque no sirva para nada. Hasta que tropiezo y caigo al vacío.

* * *

 **¡Noo, Tamsin! Es que lo que no le pase a esta Valquiria... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pasará con Tamsin?**


	27. SuperValquiria

**Hola! Pues aquí está la parte de Kenzi. ¿Se habrá enterado de que Tamsin cayó al vacío? Descubridlo y disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

—Vex, no ayudas —lo aparto con la mano—. Quita del medio.

—¡Eh! Déjame que vea —se queja él—. Quería ver cómo se cocinan las galletas.

—No es una cosa muy impresionante y ya están hechas. Si no las saco, se van a quemar.

—Pues sácalas. ¿A qué esperas?

Abro la puerta del horno y las saco antes de que todo salga ardiendo. Vex mira por encima de mí con impaciencia. Nada más dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa, él se abalanza y coge una a toda prisa.

—¡Te vas a quemar! —exclamo.

—Bah, no quema tanto —Vex le da un bocado y saca la lengua—. ¡Quema, quema!

—Te lo dije.

—Apágamela.

El Mesmer se acerca mucho a mí y lo miro con mala cara, pero él se acerca más. Así que, lo cojo de la lengua y se la pongo debajo del grifo. Vex lame el agua como si fuera un perrito y la escena es demasiado graciosa como para no reírse. Mientras se hace aire en la lengua con la mano, recojo la galleta que ha dejado caer. Pero claro, es Vex y, en cuanto se ha recuperado, coge otra. Lo miro negando como si no tuviese remedio.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con la boca llena—. Están buenas. Como tú.

Lo miro extrañada por el piropo y su única respuesta es seguir comiéndose mis galletas. Y no es el único. Bo aparece por las escaleras y roba otra galleta. La Súcubo me sonríe y asiente dando su aprobación. Mi amiga nos mira y hace una mueca.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos a dar una vuelta? —pregunta—. Así te entretienes, Kenz.

—No es mala idea —asiente Vex—. Vámonos.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —me dice Bo echando a andar—. Te toca elegir.

—¡Esperad! —el Mesmer vuelve hacia la cocina y coge más galletas antes de volver con nosotras—. Me olvidaba de algo importante.

—Os han gustado mis galletas, ¿eh? —me río.

—Seguro que a Tamsin le encanta —suelta él.

—¿A Tamsin? —se extraña mi amiga.

—Déjalo, se ha quemado la lengua y le ha afectado al cerebro —niego con la cabeza—. Vamos a mirar zapatos.

—Conozco una tienda muy buena cerca del complejo de las Sombras —el Mesmer nos abre la puerta—. Os va a encantar.

Vex tenía razón. Me encanta esta tienda y pasamos un buen rato mirando zapatos y botas antes de salir cargados de bolsas. Por alguna extraña razón, el Mesmer camina mejor en tacones que yo y vamos riéndonos de eso cuando algo sucede. Justo al pasar por delante del edificio de las Sombras, algo va a caer sobre nosotros. No es "algo", es alguien. Los tres nos quedamos mirando hacia arriba sin saber qué hacer. Sin embargo, tan solo unos segundos después, vemos aparecer unas alas y ella vuelve al tejado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —duda Bo.

—Superman —responde Vex.

—Tamsin —aclaro antes de entrar en el edificio a toda prisa—. Eso ha sido raro, muy raro.

Corremos escaleras arriba para ver qué ha pasado, pero es como si no hubiese ocurrido nada o que el tiempo se hubiese parado. Al llegar al tejado, la Valquiria está tirada en el suelo apoyada sobre su costado y Dyson comprueba su estado de rodillas a su lado. Me asusto con el pequeño charco de sangre que hay bajo su cabeza. Son solo unas gotas, pero me entra el pánico. Corro hacia ellos y le pregunto a Dyson si está bien. El Lobo asiente poco convencido y, entonces, descubro que la sangre proviene de sus oídos. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que hay una persona más contemplando la escena: Hale.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —le grito.

—¡Empezó ella! —exclama.

—Hale, no es el momento —dice Dyson con su profunda voz—. Tenemos que llevarla con Lauren. Es un milagro que haya podido abrir las alas.

La doctora no tiene muy buenas noticias. Tamsin está bastante mal y no sabe cuándo va a despertar. Espero que lo haga porque, si no, voy a matar a Hale y soy demasiado guapa para ir a la cárcel. A saber por qué ha usado el canto de Sirena con ella. Conociéndola, puede que Tamsin lo haya provocado, pero él se ha pasado. Últimamente se está pasando mucho y ya me estoy cansando.

—¿Qué tienes con Tamsin? —me pregunta Bo mientras esperamos en la sala de espera de Lauren—. Te preocupas por ella más de lo normal.

—No es nada —niego—. Lo del tejado fue porque…

—Vamos, Kenzi. Soy tu mejor amiga y no me voy a enfadar. Lo del beso… no fue por lo que ella dijo, ¿verdad?

—No.

Bo no parece muy contenta y le cuesta un poco hablar del tema, como si le dieran náuseas al mencionar a Tamsin. Sin embargo, no creo que se vaya a enfadar y empiezo a contarle poco a poco todo lo que ha ido pasando. Es muy poco expresiva y mantiene más o menos la misma cara con cada una de mis palabras. Cuando termino de relatarle lo último y mi preocupación por el hecho de que Hale casi la haya matado, mi amiga la Súcubo se queda pensativa mirando al otro lado de la sala donde están Dyson, Hale y Vex discutiendo.

—Te has acostado con ella…dos veces —dice tras unos segundos—. ¿Pero qué sientes realmente por ella? Porque sé que no eres de sexo sin sentimientos. ¿Te gusta Tamsin o es que te sientes muy sola, es un pasatiempo?

Justo cuando voy a contestarle, a pesar de no tenerlo muy claro, Lauren aparece a darnos la noticia de que Tamsin ha despertado. Dyson y Hale se quedan en la sala de espera para que la Valquiria no se cargue al Sireno nada más verlo. Vex va contándonos la discusión que ha tenido con los otros dos. Bueno, Dyson y Hale han discutido, al Mesmer le ha faltado sacar las palomitas y aplaudir. Según él, el Lobo le regañaba al nuevo Ash como si fuera su padre.

—Menos mal que tienes plumas, ¿eh, rubia? —bromea Vex al entrar.

—Sí, la suerte del siglo —se ríe ella—. Y no me salvado por las plumas sino por otra cosa.

—¿Cómo estás? —se interesa Bo.

—Un poco mareada aún —le responde Tamsin amablemente—. Pero, según tu novia, me voy a poner bien.

—Solo necesita descansar un poco —corrobora Lauren.

—Hola, Kenzi —la rubia me mira con un brillo en los ojos.

—Hola —me acerco a su cama—. Siento lo de Hale.

—No es culpa tuya que tu ex sea un cretino. Además, me has salvado.

—¿Yo? Pero si no he hecho nada.

—Pensaba en ti mientras caía. Pensaba que no podía dejarte sola con ese idiota y abrí las alas.

Al oírla decir eso, me da igual todo. No me importa quién esté en la sala o qué vaya a pasar. La beso. Beso a Tamsin con todas mis ganas y, después, me giro hacia Bo:

—Sí, me gusta Tamsin.

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya con Kenzi. Finalmente, la Valquiria desplegó las alas y parece que a nuestra humana le gusta. ¿Qué opináis? En unos minutitos, el capítulo de Tamsin. Hasta ahora.**


	28. Simple Humana

**Hola, de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el de la Valquiria. ¿Qué pensará ella de lo que acaba de decir Kenzi? Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

A Kenzi se le ha ido la olla y me ha dejado sin palabras. Que alguien me confirme lo que acaba de hacer. ¿Le ha dicho a Bo, a su mejor amiga Súcubo, que yo le gusto? ¿Así? ¿Por la cara? ¡Vivan sus ovarios! Ahora es cuando Bo me asesina, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, la Súcubo asiente y se marcha con su novia de la mano. No sin antes pedirle a Vex que nos deje solas.

Después de que la humana me explique que se lo ha contado antes de entrar y que ella le preguntó si yo le gustaba, su reacción me parece mucho más extraña. Sé que no le caigo bien a Bo y me sorprende que lo haya dejado pasar tan fácilmente. La humana es su mejor amiga y siempre la ha protegido. Sin embargo, Kenzi parece contenta porque no se ha enfadado. No sé yo… Pero la pequeña humana se va a quedar conmigo un rato y eso es lo que más me alegra. Así que se sienta junto a la cama.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —me pregunta preocupada.

—Sí, perfectamente.

—Tamsin, no tienes que hacerte la valiente conmigo.

—Kenz, estoy bien —le sonrío—. Aunque si me traes una cerveza te lo agradezco. Tengo sed.

—No creo que Lauren me deje, pero si quieres agua…

—Estaba de broma, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Observo a Kenzi. Parece preocupada, pero, aún así, está guapísima. Sus preciosos ojos azules son tan profundos que podría perderme en ellos durante horas. Sin embargo, prefiero bajar un poco la vista y recorrer sus rosados labios. Me encantaría poder besarla y sentir esa suavidad que tienen. Atraparlos con los míos y no soltarlos nada más que para decirle lo mucho que la qui…

—Tamsin, ¿estás bien? —Kenzi interrumpe mis pensamientos—. Te has ido a tu mundo.

—Sí, solo pensaba… Nada, déjalo —sonrío—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te preguntaba si vas a necesitar algo o Lauren te va a dejar irte hoy.

—No te preocupes, creo que hoy me dejará y, si no, me fugo. Aunque, si te quieres venir a dormir conmigo…

—No me pongas esa cara —exclama la morena.

—¿Qué cara? —dudo.

—Esa de "te voy a empotrar contra la pared y darte lo tuyo" —Kenzi hace una mueca—. ¡Pervertida!

La morena se echa a reír y me contagia la risa. A veces no puedo identificar cuando está de broma, pero esta vez sí. Las bromas de Kenzi me animan y me apetece salir de aquí con ella. Sin embargo, aprovecho que estamos solas para preguntarle sobre lo que le dijo a Bo, eso de que sí le gusto. La humana pierde la sonrisa y comienza a ponerse nerviosa. Incluso intentando esquivar mis preguntas me gusta. La miro fijamente esperando una respuesta de verdad.

—No sé por qué hice eso —dice suspirando—. La verdad es que a veces me gustas muchísimo y, dos segundos después, me dan ganas de matarte. Eres muy mona conmigo, pero, luego, te veo con más gente y eres…idiota, una borde.

—Te entiendo —asiento—. Sí, soy una borde, a mucha honra por cierto, pero contigo no me sale serlo. Será porque me gustas.

—¿Seguro que no es porque eres bipolar?

—No, no es por eso.

—¿Pero por qué te gusto tanto? No lo entiendo. Solo soy una simple humana.

—¡Venga ya! —me río exageradamente—. Tú eres de todo menos simple. Tienes algo especial. Toda tú lo eres.

—Si tú lo dices… —no parece muy convencida.

—Claro que lo digo. Eres muy especial, Kenzi. Te lo digo en serio. Esa forma que tienes de caminar por el mundo Fae con tanta naturalidad, con tanta valentía…

—Pues nada. Si tú crees que lo soy…

—A ver, ¿ y según tú por qué no puedes gustarme?

—Soy una simple humana.

—Y yo una simple Valquiria.

—Tienes alas y no todas las tienen, eso ya es bastante especial.

—Y tú eres muy graciosa, valiente, buena, guapa, tienes unos ojazos… No todo el mundo lo tiene. ¿Ves? Eres especial y no he seguido porque me estaba quedando sin aire.

—No lo sé, Tamsin. Es complicado.

—Me parece que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero, no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo —le sonrío para quitarle seriedad—. Solo quiero que sigamos como antes. No tenemos que hacer nada diferente.

Kenzi me mira mordiéndose el labio. Quiero saber qué está pasando por su cabeza en este mismo momento, ahora más que nunca, pero la morena no dice nada. Solo agacha la cabeza y se mira las botas pensativa. Sé que no es la primera vez que se lo digo y nada ha cambiado. Sigo pensando lo mismo que la última vez. No quiero presionarla y acabar mal. Me conformo con que, de momento, estemos normal. No tengo la necesidad de ponerle nombre a lo que tenemos, no necesito llamarla "novia" como Bo hace con Lauren. No voy a pedirle nada de eso. Lo único que le pido es que no cambie conmigo, que siga siendo ella. Las cosas no tienen porqué cambiar.

La humana eleva la vista hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzan. En el momento en que empiezo a perderme en sus ojos, compruebo que es única y especial. Tamsin, tengo malas noticias: estás completa y perdidamente enamorada de esta humana. Nunca me había pasado esto con nadie. Jamás mi corazón se había desbocado de esta forma. Nadie había hecho que empezase a latir como un loco con una sola mirada. Y tampoco nunca nadie había conseguido que cambiase de opinión sobre algo, como ella ha conseguido que haga con los humanos. Voy a casarme con ella. Que no, que es broma. No voy a casarme, pero sí quiero estar con ella.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero algo diferente? —dice al fin—. ¿Qué pasa si quiero algo más?

* * *

 **¡Uh! ¿Qué le pasa a esta Kenzi? Está "on fire", ¿eh? A ver qué pasa en los siguientes y qué le responde la Valquiria. Hasta la próxima.**


	29. She likes me

**Hola! Sé que normalmente actualizo los miércoles, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Aquí un nuevo capítulo de Kenzi. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

Tamsin se ha quedado en silencio. Debe de estar pensando una respuesta a mi pregunta. Ni siquiera sé por qué le he preguntado eso cuando ni siquiera yo tengo claro si quiero algo más. Ahora estoy temiendo su respuesta y no puedo ni mirarla a la cara. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kenzi? Me gusta Tamsin, pero no paro de poner obstáculos en el camino. Creo que sigo teniendo miedo. Después de todo, ella es una Valquiria y yo solo soy humana. Seguro que se cansará de mi y de todos los problemas que vienen conmigo.

—Pues si quieres algo más, lo intentamos —responde tras unos segundos—. Si quieres que te presente como mi novia, te coja de la mano en público y me pelee con estúpidos Faes que te miren mal por ser humana, lo haré.

—Esos son los problemas a los que me refería —digo en voz alta.

—No has dicho nada de problemas —se extraña ella.

—Lo estaba pensando, perdona. Pero sigue estando ahí.

—¿Qué problemas? ¿No crees que pueda hacer todo eso o qué?

—No, el problema está en que eres Fae y yo humana —resoplo—. Si está prohibido que los Sombras estéis con los Luces… con los humanos está más que prohibido. Como se entere la Morrigan, ordenará que te maten como mínimo.

—¿Crees que eso me importa?

—Debería.

—Pues me importa una mierda. La Morrigan es como una…representante del bando para mí, pero no le voy a dejar meterse en mi vida. Pero ni a la Morrigan ni al Ash. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te preocupa eso ahora? Antes estabas con Hale y también es Fae que yo sepa.

—También me preocupaba antes, pero… yo que sé, estaba…

—¿Enamorada?

—No, encaprichada. Nunca estuve enamorada de Hale.

—Puede que yo sea el Fae adecuado para eso, ¿no crees? —me pregunta muy seria.

—¿Crees que me puedo enamorar de ti?

—¿Por qué no?

La pregunta de Tamsin me hace dudar. ¿Podría enamorarme de ella en algún momento? No, mi duda no es esa. La cuestión es si me enamoraré de ella en el futuro o si ya lo estoy. Eso es. Tanto hablar de amor, me hace pensar en lo que siento por la rubia y me lleva a plantearme si, primero, estaré o ya estoy enamorada de ella y, segundo, si es como con Hale y solo me atrae el hecho de salir con un Fae o…una tía. Yo necesito hablar con Bo seriamente sobre lo de mi reciente "bisexualidad" porque ni me lo he planteado aún y estoy muy confundida. Mejor hablar con la experta.

—No le des tantas vueltas o te dolerá la cabeza —bromea Tamsin—. Podemos seguir como hasta ahora.

—Es que sé que te gusto y no quiero darte falsas esperanzas —me sincero—. Estoy hecha un lío y me preocupa hacerte daño.

—No te preocupes por mí, tienes que pensar en ti y en lo que quieres.

—¿Ves? Me dices esas cosas, te preocupas por mí y todo eso, pero, luego, cambias completamente con los demás y me confundes.

—Está bien —resopla la rubia—. Intentaré ser más agradable con los demás, pero que no me toquen las narices.

—Gracias. Tampoco hace falta que hagas mucho esfuerzo. Sé cómo eres y no pretendo cambiarte.

—Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

Sé que va a hacerlo, pero le va a costar mucho. Ella no es así y no llego a comprender del todo por qué conmigo sí que lo es. Sea como sea, no es algo que me importe o que me preocupe demasiado. En el fondo, me gusta cuando es una borde. Al final, la bipolar voy a ser yo. Estoy demasiado confusa con todo. En serio, necesito hablar con Bo-Bo.

—Creo que voy a ir a hablar con Bo, lo necesito —resoplo pesadamente—. ¿Te importa que te deje sola un momento?

—Sí, me importa —dice muy seria—. No voy a poder disfrutar de tu belleza durante un momento y se me va a hacer eterno.

—Muy graciosa.

Le paso la mano por el pelo para despeinarla en venganza y voy a buscar a Bo. Creo que, si hablo con ella, me aclararé un poco. A ver, su situación al principio era un poco como la mía. A ella le gustaba Dyson y Lauren y, finalmente, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de la doc y no precisamente por el morbo de estar con una mujer humana. En mi caso es mujer Fae, lo sé, pero es casi lo mismo. Bueno, yo no tengo un Dyson que me confunda más y eso es un punto a mi favor. Sin embargo, Tamsin es una Valquiria y confunde por dos. ¡Porque lo digo yo!

—Vex, ¿nos puedes dejar solas un momento? —le pido cuando lo encuentro junto a Bo.

—¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo me pide que me vaya? —se queja el Mesmer.

—Por favor —le sonrío amablemente—. Solo un ratito.

Él se va refunfuñando y me quedo a solas con Bo. Me pongo a mirar a todos lados buscando a Lauren. Me extraña que no esté aquí porque vino con mi amiga, pero la Súcubo me explica que tenía otro paciente cuando le pregunto sobre ella. Mejor para mí. Así hablamos tranquilamente. Dyson y Hale tampoco están por aquí. A saber qué están tramando…

—¿Qué pasa? Pareces preocupada —Bo hace una mueca—. ¿Todo bien con Tamsin?

—Sí…no…¡eso tampoco lo sé! —empiezo a frustrarme con tanta duda—. Estoy confundida, Bo-Bo.

—Hace un rato, parecías muy convencida de que te gustaba —ella parece enfadada.

—Emm… ¿Te molesta?

—No, solo decía.

—Ya…

Lo que me faltaba. Una Súcubo cabreada. Ella dice que no, pero la forma de responder es la de una amiga molesta a la que no le gusta que me guste la Valquiria borde que no le cae bien. Bueno, al principio, a mí no me gustaba demasiado Lauren, pero es que engañó a Bo y se acostó con ella por el anterior Ash. Luego, demostró que la quería y empezó a caerme bien. Cosas que pasan. Creo que si mi amiga conociese mejor a Tamsin, le caería bien, o por lo menos un poco mejor.

—¿Me vas a contar qué te preocupa? —se impacienta Bo.

—Que estoy confundida.

—Es normal. Es una Valquiria y se dedica a confundir a la gente.

—Muy graciosa.

—¿A qué te refieres entonces? —se ríe ella—. ¿No sabes si te gusta?

—Sé que me gusta, pero no sé por qué.

—Entonces ya somos dos —ella sigue bromeando.

—Va en serio, Bo —le doy un suave puñetazo en el brazo—. No sé si me llama la atención que sea Fae, una mujer o me gusta de verdad.

—¿Te gusta estar con ella, aunque sea sin hacer nada?

—Sí.

—¿Piensas en ella?

—Sí.

—¿Pero te has preguntado alguna vez sobre cómo sería si no fuese Valquiria, sus poderes o algo que tenga que ver con eso?

—No.

¿Y sobre cómo se vería la relación desde fuera?

—No.

—¿Entonces, te has preguntado cómo estará, qué pensará, si le gustas de verdad, y ese tipo de cosas?

—Sí.

—Pues te gusta Tamsin. No porque sea Fae o porque sea mujer, sino por cómo es. Y no le des más vueltas.

* * *

 **Pues si Bo lo dice, tendremos que hacerle caso a nuestra Súcubo favorita, ¿no? En unos minutos, la continuación de Tamsin. Hasta ahora.**


	30. He hates me

**Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí está la continuación narrada por Tamsin. ¿Qué habrá pasado con la Valquiria mientras Kenzi no estaba? Disfrutad descubriéndolo.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

Kenzi se ha ido a hablar con Bo. No la veo muy convencida de que sienta algo real por mí, pero aún tengo esperanzas.

—¿Qué pasa, rubia? —Vex entra con su estilo—. Tu novia me ha echado y he pensado en venir a verte.

—No es mi novia —lo miro un poco mal.

—Bueno, tu futura novia o lo que sea —él se sienta donde antes estaba Kenzi—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, y no creo que sea mi futura nada.

—¿Por qué? Le gustas.

—Pues no parece muy segura.

—Ya… Kenzi es una rarita.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

—Yo no soy raro, soy de edición limitada.

—Y Kenzi es de edición especial.

—Eso no te lo voy a discutir. Pero estoy seguro de que le gustas.

Vex intenta animarme a pesar de que yo no estoy muy segura de que Kenzi y yo vayamos a acabar juntos. El Mesmer está convencido de que tengo muchísimas posibilidades porque ha estado cotilleando la conversación que la humana ha estado teniendo con su amiga la Súcubo y, por lo que ha oído, piensa en mí. Algo es algo, ¿no?

Kenzi dice que soy borde con el resto del mundo, pero me he dado cuenta que con vez no lo soy tampoco. El Mesmer me cae bien y es gracioso a veces. No sé… En el fondo no soy tan borde, ¿verdad? Es que, con Bo, lo soy porque ella lo es conmigo. ¿Por qué le caigo tan mal? Si ni siquiera me conoce. Seguro que Kenzi tiene dudas por eso. Lo entiendo más o menos, es su mejor amiga y yo no le caigo bien, pero no tengo la culpa de eso. No me soporta y, que yo sepa, no le he hecho nada para que me odie de esa forma. En fin, lo que piense Bo de mí me importa poco, aquí la importante es Kenzi.

—Mmm… ¿por qué te gusta tanto Kenzi? —me pregunta Vex—. A ver, te comprendo. La humana no está nada mal y es muy simpática, pero hay algo en ella que te hace brillar como un vampiro cutre de esos cuando se pone al sol.

—Kenzi es muy especial, Vex —le respondo—. No podría decirte una sola cosa.

—Se te ve enamorada —él hace una mueca justo antes de ponerse dramático—. ¡Me vas a robar al amor de mi vida, a mi mejor amiga, a mi compañera de estilo! Y lo más importante, aún tiene mi lápiz de ojos favorito.

Mientras Vex dramatiza haciendo como que llora, yo me echo a reír. Me ha hecho gracia y no lo puedo negar. Sé que los dos son buenos amigos, pero no sabía que el Mesmer la consideraba su mejor amiga. Volvemos a la capacidad de Kenzi para que, hasta al más idiota, sea capaz de caerle bien. No estoy diciendo que Vex lo sea, pero a él también le cae bien la humana. Supongo que está bien que el Mesmer pueda contar con ella. Un momento… Ni siquiera he considerado la posibilidad de que a Vex le guste Kenzi… o a ella le guste él. Ya estoy divagando. Son buenos amigos y nada más. No te vuelvas una paranoica, Tamsin.

—Creo que le gustas muchísimo —comenta de repente—. Espero que podáis estar juntas.

—¿A qué viene todo este apoyo? —tengo mis sospechas.

—No me gustaba Hale —responde serio—. Siempre creí que Kenzi merecía algo mejor y, de momento, lo eres. Puedes protegerla tan bien como Bo. No quiero que nada malo le pase a la única persona que confía en mí y no piensa que la voy a apuñalar por la espalda. Todo el mundo creía que era un traidor, que tramaba algo malo. Todos menos ella. Creyó en mí y empecé a cogerle cariño,. Es solo humana, pero es mejor que muchos Faes.

—Lo sé, sé que lo es.

—Eso sí, como le hagas daño…te mando al Valhalla sin alas.

—No tengo intención de hacerle daño.

—Más te vale, rubia, más te vale.

—No te preocupes, Vex. Si ella me deja, cuidaré de tu amiga y la protegeré con mi vida. No soy como Hale.

—¿Algún problema con mi forma de ser?

El Sireno se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y me mira directamente con mala cara. Me incorporo un poco más de lo que estaba hasta acabar completamente sentada en la cama. El comienza a andar hacia nosotros. Vex me mira y luego a él. Ambos sabemos que no ha venido a hacer nada bueno. Sus intenciones se confirman cuando se lleva las manos a la espalda. El Mesmer se levanta.

—Vete —le ordena Hale—. Tengo que hablar con tu amiguita.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero? —Vex se enfrenta a él—. Esto es un espacio muy grande y no veo tu nombre por ninguna parte. No puedes echarme.

—Con una sola llamada puedo ordenar que te maten. Tú decides.

—Vex, no merece la pena —niego con la cabeza—. Vuelve con Kenzi.

El Mesmer no parece muy convencido, pero se marcha dejándome a solas con Hale. El Sireno se sienta en la silla que acaba de abandonar y me contempla en silencio unos segundos. Cada vez tengo más ganas de partirle la cara. Sí, eso me encantaría. Hale silba amenazante, como si me fuese a asustar su canto de Sirena. Lo lleva claro si con esa actitud de pésimo mafioso. No asustaría ni a una Selkie.

—¿Sabes lo que pasa, rubita? —pregunta retóricamente.

—No me llames rubita —le digo lo más borde que puedo—. Así solo me puede llamar Kenzi.

—¡Cállate! —exclama enfadado—. Te voy a decir lo que pasa y no me vas a volver a interrumpir o…

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpo con una sonrisa burlonamente desafiante—. ¿Me vas a silbar?

—Te voy a cortar la lengua —él e enseña una daga—. Así que cállate de una vez. No me gusta que se metan con lo que es mío y tú lo estás haciendo.

—Perdona la interrupción —digo muy irónicamente—, pero Kenzi, hasta donde yo sé, no te pertenece. Sigue siendo una persona libre. Bueno, en todo caso y muy a su pesar, es la humana de Bo porque la reclamó.

—Es mi novia.

—¡Ya estamos otra vez! Te dejó, ha pasado página. Supéralo de una vez, tío.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya, maldita Valquiria.

Hale se levanta como un huracán y se abalanza sobre mí para clavarme la daga, que no sé de dónde sacó, en el cuello. Supongo que la tenía escondida en la espalda. Sin embargo, eso no importa. Lo que interesa es que el Sireno va a rajarme el cuello.

* * *

 **¡Ups! Ya está Hale haciendo de las suyas. Al final, va a ocurrir una desgracia. ¿No os parece? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces, disfrutad del fin de semana y muchas gracias a todas las personitas que seguís leyendo.**


	31. Cena

**Hola! Siento no haber podido subir capítulo la semana pasada, pero tuve un examen importante el lunes y tenía bastante que estudiar. Estamos en el mes de los ensayos y demás trabajos, así que no sé si podré actualizar cada semana. Como siempre, se intentará. De momento, disfrutad del capítulo de Kenzi.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

—¡Kenzi! ¡Bo! —Vex viene corriendo—. Tamsin.

—¿Qué pasa con Tamsin? —Bo se me adelanta con la pregunta.

—¡Hale!

No hace falta que diga nada más. Sabemos perfectamente que algo no va nada bien. Al llegar junto a la puerta, Hale se levanta rápidamente y se abalanza sobre Tamsin con una daga en la mano sin saber que estamos aquí, pero, antes de que pueda hacerle daño, Vex usa sus poderes de Mesmer y detiene la mano del Sireno a escasos centímetros del cuello de la Valquiria. Me llevo las manos a la boca inconscientemente y Bo suspira aliviada antes de dirigirse hacia el Ash para quitarle el arma y que Vex pueda dejar de ejercer su poder sobre él. Si no hubiese sido por él… No quiero ni imaginarlo. ¡Por Odín! Mi corazón palpita asustado a toda velocidad. Tengo ganas de matarlo. Quiero matar a Hale, cortarle el cuello y verlo ahogarse en su propia sangre.

—Vex, agárrame —le susurro.

—¿Por qué? —duda él.

—Que lo mato. Va en serio.

El Mesmer lo hace por si acaso, en el mismo momento en que aparece Dyson preguntando qué ha pasado. ¡A buenas horas, majo! El Lobo se lleva a su amigo casi a rastras mientras él grita que tiene que matar a la Valquiria, que se va a quedar sola y no la vamos a proteger nunca más. Lo mato, en serio. Yo no maté a esa chica como creen, pero al nuevo Ash me lo cargo.

—Gracias, Vex —le dice Tamsin—. Creía que me iba a matar de verdad esta vez.

—¿Qué le pasa a Hale? —me pregunta Bo.

—No lo sé —me encojo de hombros—. ¿Estaba así de loco cuando salíamos juntos?

—Tranquila, Kenzi. Por suerte no ha pasado nada —comenta la Valquiria—. Y sí, estaba loco, pero se le notaba menos.

—¡Qué suerte tenéis de que sea vuestro amigo! —bromea Vez para deshacerse de la tensión—. Alguien podría hacerme galletas de agradecimiento.

—Te haré una bandeja entera cuando volvamos a casa —me sale del alma abrazarlo—. Enterita para ti solo.

—Ahora en serio, Kenzi —Tamsin se pone algo más seria—. Deberías hablar con él.

—Si quieres lo hago yo —interviene Bo.

—No, tranquila. Esto es cosa mía.

He hablado mil veces con él sobre esto, pero parece que no le entra en la cabeza. No quiero estar con él y lo nuestro fue un error. No lo quiero, creía que sí y me equivoqué. Hale no era lo que necesitaba y nunca lo podrá ser. Tenía una imagen equivocada sobre él y, por eso, estoy intentando que no me pase lo mismo con Tamsin. Creo que no hubiese llegado tan lejos con el nuevo Ash si lo hubiese conocido como ahora. Afortunadamente, no hay nada que lamentar. Mamá, gracias por hacer que no quiera niños…por ahora.

Lauren, antes de revisar a Tamsin, me ha dicho que Dyson está hablando con Hale en la sala de espera. Me dirijo hacia ellos. No tengo muchas ganas de volver a pelearme con Hale, pero tengo que hacerlo. El Lobo ya lo está haciendo y lo oigo reñir al Sireno desde la puerta. Le dice que pare, que se aleje de Tamsin o va a liarla. Yo también estaría preocupada, pero por el hecho de que l Valquiria se harte de él y… Bueno, todos sabemos que Tamsin tiene poca paciencia y muy mala leche. No quiero ni imaginar lo que le haría a Hale. Hacerlo matarse a sí mismo probablemente o algo por el estilo.

—Dyson, ¿puedo hablar con Hale? —le pregunto—. No tardaré mucho.

—Sí, a ver si tú puedes hacerlo entrar en razón —el Lobo se marcha.

—No tengo ganas de hablar —comenta el Sireno.

—Pues te callas y escuchas —digo cabreada—. Me estoy hartando ya de tus tonterías. Deja a Tamsin en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada y, si me gusta, no es su problema. Tú y yo no somos nada y no lo vamos a ser jamás. Matarla solo me haría odiarte y no quiero eso, Hale. Me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien, pero estás siendo un gilipollas y no me lo estás poniendo fácil. Y va en serio, muy en serio. Con quien me acuesto o…salgo, no es cosa tuya. Deja tranquila a Tamsin o vamos a tener un problema, tú, mi katana y yo.

Y con eso me marcho dejando que Dyson vuelva a enterarse de lo que ha pasado. Espero que le quede claro y deje tranquila a la rubia. Su problema es que es demasiado controlador. Creo que, en parte, lo dejé por eso. Ahora más que nunca, lo que yo haga con mi vida no le importa. Lo dicho, si quiero acostarme con la Valquiria, lo haré y si quiero salir con ella, lo haré también. Al que no le guste que se jod…

—Kenzi, te estaba buscando —Bo viene hacia mí—. Tamsin se va.

—¿Dónde? —dudo.

—Pues a su casa, ¿dónde va a ser? —pregunta ella retóricamente—. Lauren le ha dicho que todo está bien.

—¡Por fin! —exclamo—. Habrá que llevarla a casa, ¿no?

—Pues sí.

Le indico a mi amiga Súcubo dónde vive Tamsin y ella nos lleva. Tengo ganas de estar con la Valquiria a solas, pero primero tengo que conseguir que Bo y Vex se marchen a casa. Necesito un plan y me pongo a pensar, pero la rubia se me adelanta.

—Ya os podéis ir a casa —dice—. Estoy bien.

—Prefiero no dejarte sola —comenta Bo—. Lauren me mataría si no te vigilo las próximas horas.

—Tranquila, Bo-Bo, yo me quedo —me salgo con la mía—. Si pasa algo te llamo.

—¿Qué pasa con mis galletas? —protesta Vex.

—Es muy tarde —actúo con rapidez—. Te las preparo mañana por la mañana.

—No creas que se me van a olvidar, eh.

Cuando consigo convencer al Mesmer de que no me olvidaré de hacerle las galletas, se marchan y consigo lo que quiero. Tamsin y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto.

—Bien, creo —ella se encoge de hombros—. Al menos de momento. Aunque tengo hambre. Lauren no me ha dejado comer.

—Puedo prepararte algo.

—O podemos pedir una pizza. Mientras que llega podemos hacer algo…

—Me parece bien.

Y tanto. Pedir la pizza es cinco minutos y, después, me siento junto a la Valquiria, muy cerca. Así que no pasan ni dos segundos cuando estoy sobre ella besándola con todas mis ganas.

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya, vaya. Kenzi tiene hambre... En unos minutos, sabremos si cenan o no cenan. Hasta ahora.**


	32. Postre

**Hola de nuevo! Ya está aquí el capítulo de la Valquiria. ¿Qué pasará con esta extraña pareja? Disfrutad descubriéndolo.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

Kenzi se ha lanzado sobre mí con ganas. Esto va a acabar muy bien. La morena se detiene un momento y me mira, pero no quiero perder ni un segundo y vuelvo a juntar nuestras bocas. Sin embargo, ella se detiene de nuevo y vuelve a mirarme. Parece pensativa y no sé si preguntarle si está bien. Finalmente, lo hago y Kenzi hace una mueca.

—Sí, solo pensaba —responde.

—¿En qué? —intento sonar con toda lo normalidad posible—. Puedes hablar conmigo.

—Le doy vueltas a esto.

—¿Esto?

—Sí, lo que hacemos. No sé si es porque quiero hacerlo o por algo que le dije a Hale.

—Si no quieres, lo dejamos —me muestro comprensiva.

—Por eso lo estaba pensando. Es que le dije a Hale que, si quería, me iba a acostar contigo y a él no le importa eso.

—¿Y cuál de las dos es?

Kenzi me mira fijamente. Creo que tengo miedo de que diga que es por demostrarle algo al Sireno. Debería hacerlo solo si ella quiere. Sé que si presionas a alguien, puedes no sacar nada bueno, así que yo no lo voy a hacer, pero la morena debería pensar lo que quiere tranquilamente y tenerlo claro antes de…nada. Me ha dicho que ya no quiere nada con Hale, pero ¿cómo puedo yo estar segura? Lo malo es que él no la deja en paz y siempre está presente en su vida. Así es difícil olvidar a alguien y me parece que eso solo confunde más a Kenzi.

—Creo que es más probable que quiera hacerlo porque me gustas.

—¿Segura?

—No.

—Entonces mejor paramos —digo antes de que siga—. No quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

—No me voy a arrepentir, nunca me arrepiento de ninguna decisión que tomo. Pero prefiero estar segura para que no te hagas una idea equivocada.

—Tranquila, no me haré ninguna idea.

—En el fondo, sé que no es por Hale sino por mí. Sé que me gustas, pero estoy intentando averiguar si sería capaz de tener algo serio contigo…y que dure.

No me había parado a pensar en eso, en el hecho de si duraríamos. En principio, esa es la intención, pero a saber. Intento encontrar algún motivo por el que Kenzi piense que no podemos durar juntas. Será que yo tengo muy claro que quiero estar con ella. Sin embargo, empiezo a no estar muy segura de que eso vaya a pasar. Kenzi está llena de dudas y, al final, escogerá lo más sencillo para ella: no salir con la Valquiria borde que no le aportaría nada bueno. Después de todos, estar conmigo solo le traería problemas. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Igual me podía haber quedado en el Valhalla y le hubiese ahorrado todo esto. ¿Y si desaparezco? ¡Ja! Nada es tan fácil en este mundo.

Por suerte, la llegada de la pizza nos distrae de esta cuestión y todo se normaliza un poco. Mientras comemos, Kenzi parece tranquila y pensativa. No sé si calmarme o preocuparme.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunto.

—En Vex —responde sin mirarme.

—¿En Vex?

—Sí, en que tengo que hacerle las galletas.

No puedo evitar reírme, más que nada para liberar tensión. Kenzi me da un codazo para que no me ría, pero yo sigo y la única forma que se le ocurre para hacer que pare es cogerme la cara y girarla hacia ella. Cuando paro, la pequeña humana me besa y yo me quedo sin saber qué hacer. Me ha pillado por sorpresa y estoy dudando entre actuar o quedarme quieta. Así que opto por la segunda hasta que no puedo más y le sigo el beso con ganas. Esto me va a volver loca, pero merece la pena.

—Tenía ganas de hacerlo —comenta en un momento de respiro.

Después de eso, vuelve a besarme y continúa esta vez sin detenerse ni dudar. No sé qué bicho le ha picado, pero no me voy a quejar. Ni siquiera me preocupa que la pizza se vaya a quedar fría. Meto la mano entre su camisa y acaricio su suave vientre. Kenzi se retira un poco repentinamente, como si se hubiese pinchado con una aguja.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto preocupada.

—Me haces cosquillas —responde agarrándome por la muñeca—. O la subes un poco o la quitas de ahí.

—La subo, la subo.

Ella se ríe mientras mi mano asciende hasta quedarse a escasos milímetros de su pecho. Tras mirarme unos segundos, la pequeña humana me besa de nuevo, pero, esta vez, un poco más despacio. Se toma su tiempo y mi temperatura corporal sube a una velocidad de vértigo. Si tuviese uno de esos termómetros de mercurio rojo…lo reventaba. El sol a mi lado está más helado que Arandelle en invierno. Kenzi me susurra algo sobre el calor y empieza a desabrocharme la camisa hasta que me la quita completamente para besar mi cuello. Si lo sé, empiezo a reírme antes.

Tengo que admitirlo, Kenzi se maneja muy bien. Poco a poco, hemos ido a parar a la cama y toda la ropa ha acabado por el suelo. Lo que no sé es cómo la pequeña humana ha tomado el control y ha conseguido ponerse encima de mí. ¡Eh! No me voy a quejar, pero que no pare. Empieza a deslizar la mano hacia abajo. Tiene los dedos fríos, pero no me importa nada cuando alcanza mi seco y hace que me estremezca.

—Que conste que lo hago porque quiero —susurra antes de seguir.

* * *

 **Kenzi ha dicho que quiere... No sé yo. ¿Qué opináis? ¿Sí? ¿No? Con suerte, podremos descubrirlo la semana que viene. Mientras tanto, buen fin de semana.**


	33. Amigos

**Hola! Lo sé, lo sé, voy con un poquito de retraso... No lo puedo evitar. Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo, que aquí hay fic para rato. Disfrutad de este capítulo de Kenzi.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

Tamsin resopla intentado recuperar el aliento. La observo un segundo antes de intentar quitarme de encima, pero la rubia me envuelve con sus brazos y me pega un poco más a su cuerpo para besarme unos segundos. Después, me suelta y me tumbo a su lado. La miro y ella me devuelve la mirada. Me gusta verla así y sus ojos brillan en un verde claro a pesar de la poca luz.

—Voy a por agua, ¿quieres? —le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—No me vendría mal, pero no quiero que te vayas.

—Volveré —imito esa famosa frase de película—. Será un segundo.

—Tu camisa está en mi sofá —se ríe ella—. Coge algo del armario o te vas a resfriar.

Abro las puertas y cojo una camiseta de Tamsin. ¡Qué raro! Pero si me queda enorme… Sí, es ironía. Ya me lo esperaba, pero me da igual. Voy a la cocina tan tranquilamente y lleno dos vasos. Sin embargo, no todo iba a ser tranquilidad y la figura que se planta delante de mí al salir de la cocina me da un susto que hace que tire los vasos.

—¡Joder! —exclamo.

—¡Kenzi! ¿Estás bien? —Tamsin viene hacia mí poniéndose una camiseta—. ¿Qué ha pasa…? ¿Qué coño haces tú en mi casa? ¡Fuera de aquí!

—Esto a ti no te importa, rubia —Hale la mira mal—. Kenzi, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Kenzi, ¿le puedo partir la cara? —la Valquiria me mira—. Por favor, di que le puedo partir la cara.

—Vale ya, ¿no? —me cabreo—. Estoy harta. Hale, vete de aquí antes de que la que te parta la cara sea yo. ¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Pero es importante!

—No quiero oír ni una palabra tuya más. Déjame ya tranquila. Estoy harta de ti. Y, ahora, voy a buscar una fregona y recoger esto. Espero que te hayas ido cuando termine.

Tamsin me acompaña a coger la fregona y, al volver, Hale ya no está. Se acabaron las oportunidades para él. Ya no somos ni amigos ni nada y no pienso intentarlo más. Que me hubiese dejado tranquila antes. Con el cabreo, ni me había dado cuenta de que solo llevo la camiseta de la Valquiria.

—Tranquila, yo recojo los trozos —dice agachándose—. No quiero que te cortes. No te preocupes. Mañana hablaré con Dyson para que mantenga a Hale alejado de ti.

—Tamsin, ¿podemos no hablar de Hale? —le pido respirando profundamente—. No quiero cabrearme más.

—Vale, podemos hablar de otra cosa. Mm… —ella se queda pensativa—. Te queda bien.

—¿El qué?

—El enfado —ella me mira irónicamente y niega con la cabeza—. ¿Qué va a ser? La camiseta.

—¡Ah, sí! Bueno, un poco grande —me quedo mirando la prenda—. Esto es…

—Es de un grupo que me gusta.

—No lo conozco, pero me ha gustado el símbolo.

—Es un nudo infinito. Simboliza el amor y otras cosas como la vida eterna.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Olvidaba que tienes varios siglos y vidas.

—Gracias por llamarme vieja tan educadamente.

—No pretendía…

—Era broma. Kenz, tranquila.

La Valquiria se ríe y me revuelve el pelo cuando va a tirar los trozos de cristal. Tamsin hace que se me pase el mal humor. Todo lo contrario que Hale, que me lo crea. La rubia vuelve y me coge de la mano para llevarme de vuelta a su habitación.

—Espera —me detengo en mitad del pasillo—. Tu vaso de agua.

—Ya no lo necesito.

Tamsin se inclina hacia mí y me besa rápidamente. Después, volvemos a la cama. La rubia parece muy tranquila y me abraza para pasarme esa tranquilidad. Se lo agradezco aunque no se lo diga. Así da gusto quedarse dormida.

Al despertarme, Tamsin sigue dormida. Por la ventana, compruebo que aún es de noche. Quizás sean las cinco o las seis de la mañana. Intento levantarme sin que la rubia se despierte y voy a la cocina. Cojo un vaso de agua y busco un reloj, pero no tiene ninguno aquí. Así que voy al salón. Mi chaqueta debe estar aquí y el móvil en el bolsillo. Tengo un mensaje de Bo. Al parecer, Lauren quería saber cómo estaba su paciente y se puso pesadita por la noche. El mensaje me hace gracia. Ahora es cuando me llevo otro susto y le rompo el resto de vajilla a Tamsin. La voy a dejar sin vasos a la pobre. Afortunadamente, este llega de una pieza hasta la mesita de Tamsin y yo vuelvo a la cama sin sustos.

Me quedo un rato mirando el móvil antes de intentar dormir otra vez. También observo a la Valquiria. No, no soy una de esas acosadoras. Ella se ha dado la vuelta y me he quedado mirando su espalda. Tiene un pelo bonito y no lo podéis negar. Acoso a Tamsin aparte, intento dormir, pero no tengo sueño. ¿Yo? ¿Sin sueño? Sé que parece increíble, pero es lo que hay.

—Kenzi… —susurra la rubia.

—¿Qué?

No hay respuesta. Qué mona, estará soñando conmigo. Me giro hacia ella y observo una vez más su espalda. Sin embargo, el susto me lo llevo ahora. Su móvil empieza a sonar y ella lo apaga alargando la mano antes de mirar por encima del hombro si sigo aquí.

—¿Te ha despertado la alarma? —pregunta.

—No, llevo un rato despierta.

—Solo son las siete.

—Ya, pero me he despertado.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—No, tranquila —le sonrío—. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

—Pues no estoy muy segura, pero creo que ibas a matarme con tu katana.

—¿Yo? Pero si te tengo cariño. Además, ha sonado a un "Kenzi" muy porno —me río—. Algo habrías hecho.

—Seguramente —ella ríe también—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

—¿Desayunamos?

—Sí, por favor.

¿Todo es muy normal con Tamsin o me lo parece a mí? Me siento como…como si estuviese en casa. Es un poco raro que me sienta así, pero no me voy a quejar. En el fondo, me gusta. Incluso desayunamos como una pareja normal antes de que ella se vaya a la comisaría y yo vuelve a casa. Pensándolo bien, esto tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Lo bueno es que, si va a ser así siempre, se está bien y es una situación de tranquilidad. Lo malo es que, si va a ser así siempre, me aburriré. Me gusta la acción y es una situación demasiado tranquila para mí. Bueno, no creo que me aburra con Tamsin… Y siempre tendré a…

—¿Me vas a hacer las galletas? —pregunta él.

—Vex…

—Yo también quiero —añade ella.

—Y Bo…

* * *

 **Kenzi siempre tendrá a sus amigos. En unos minutitos, el capítulo de Tamsin. Hasta ahora.**


	34. Ladrones

**Hola otra vez! Pues no me había fijado que llevamos ya casi 35 capítulos. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! En fin, aquí el correspondiente capítulo de la Valquiria.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

—Dyson, a ver si hablas con tu amiguita la Sirenita —le digo cuando lo veo entrar—. Me está tocando las alas.

—¿Qué ha hecho ya? —el Lobo pone un vaso para llevar en mi mesa—. Tú café.

—Allanamiento como mínimo —respondo—. Ayer se presentó en mi casa, dentro, y yo no le abrí precisamente.

—¿Para qué?

—Para hablar con Kenzi. Dijo que tenía que decirle algo importante.

—A lo mejor lo era.

—Dyson, se coló en mi casa y lo menos peligroso que tengo es una pistola. La próxima vez, no lo cuenta. Avisado quedas.

Me voy con mi café y mi cabreo a los archivos. A ver si trabajando un poco se me olvida la idiotez del perrito y su amigo pez. Odio quedarme en comisaría enterrada entre papeles, pero es lo que toca si quiero coger a The Shadow. Aunque, si son más de una persona, deberíamos cambiarle el nombre. Lo peor es que el tiempo pasa y no ha vuelto a actuar. ¿Estará planeando otro asesinato? Si antes lo digo…

—Tamsin, un asesinato —me avisa Dyson—. Un Sombra del Complejo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pido información de camino.

—Uno de los Sombras del laboratorio de la Morrigan fue asesinado, parece que hace solo unas horas, y lo han encontrado sus compañeros.

—¿Se han llevado algo?

—Todo lo contrario. Han dejado algo.

Al llegar, encontramos uno de los carteles de personas buscadas, el de The Shadow concretamente. Dyson se pone a rastrear olores, pero no encuentra nada. No es que no reconozca el olor, es que no lo hay. El pobre Sombra yace en el suelo con el cuello sesgado y un charco de su sangre rodeándolo. Me parece demasiado raro, planeado…

—Sinceramente, creo que alguien está intentando incriminar a The Shadow —comento—. No entiendo por qué ahora quiere identificarse, no tiene explicación.

—A lo mejor quiere decir que le gusta ese nombre —Dyson se encoge de hombros—. Lo raro es lo del olor.

—No sé, Dyson. No creo que esto sea cosa de nuestro ladrón…

—¿Una tercera persona en el equipo? Un Íncubo, un Addonc y ahora… ¿Un Fae desconocido?

—No pegan mucho, ¿no crees?

—Aquí pasa algo muy raro y The Shadow… ¿Qué pasa si solo uno es nuestro ladrón y los otros son imitadores que se han pasado de la raya y han acabado asesinando gente?

—No me extrañaría —asiento—. Me he dado cuenta de que el ladrón solo actúa contra la Morrigan. Por eso los asesinatos no cuadran. La primera chica era humana y no tenía nada que ver con la líder de los Sombras.

—Pero este es un Sombra.

—De su laboratorio, al otro lado de su despacho. Lo que quiero decir es que el ladrón solo roba a la Morrigan y posiblemente quiere mandarle un mensaje. No tenía razones para matar a uno de sus científicos.

—No es un científico de la Morrigan —Bruce aparece de la nada—. Había dimitido. Evony lo había echado, mejor dicho. Me manda a deciros que saquéis a este inútil de ahí ya, palabras textuales.

—¿Ves? Eso es ayudar a la Morrigan —le digo a Dyson—. No ha sido The Shadow.

El Lobo sabe que tengo razón y manda al forense recoger el cadáver. Seguiremos investigando, pero, sin olores, tendrá que ser al modo tradicional. Las cosas van a peor y parece que no lo vamos a solucionar nunca, pero lo haremos.

Caso aparte, tengo ganas de ver a Kenzi. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Seguro que galletas para Vex. Yo también quiero galletas de Kenzi. En realidad, quiero comer galletas y después comerme a la cocinera. Mmm… Kenzi. Vale ya. Céntrate, Tamsin, por Odín. No puedo estar así mientras trabajo, pero la humana es tan… ¡No! Tengo que respirar hondo y sacarla de mi cabeza un momento.

—Venga, el forense ha llamado —Dyson me toca el hombro—. Parece importante.

Bien, algo para distraerme. Lo malo es que, de camino a la morgue, empiezo a preguntarme qué somos ahora. ¿Amigas con privilegios o algo más? Tendré que preguntarle a ella. Creo que esa va a ser mi estrategia a partir de ahora: preguntar antes de nada. Así nos evitamos problemas.

Parece que el forense ha encontrado restos de sangre en los oídos de la víctima. Eso nos hace pensar, sí Dyson piensa a veces, que este asesinato corresponde al Íncubo. Bueno, lo que creemos que es un Íncubo. Que yo sepa, hay Faes cambia-formas, pero que asuman la raza de otro Fae no. Suponiendo que sea un Íncubo, este asesinato le corresponde y estamos ante un asesino en serie. Lo que no entiendo es por qué matarlo así cuando podría haberle succionado el chi hasta su muerte. Tiene que ser otra persona o se nos está pasando algo.

Sin embargo, después de toda la mañana repasando las pruebas y toda la tarde comprobando las coartadas de todos los Íncubos de la zona, volvemos al principio cuando no teníamos nada. Dyson y yo vamos discutiendo teorías locas todo el camino hasta el Dal. Como ya es costumbre, el Lobo me abandona al llegar para ir a sentarse junto a la Súcubo cual perrito. Solo le falta darle un lametazo en la cara. En fin… Me siento junto a Vex, que queda entre Kenzi y yo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —el Mesmer me mira—. Pareces…frustrada.

—Lo estoy —asiento—. No tenemos nada del caso de The Shadow y el nuevo asesinato no ayuda.

—Quizás estáis buscando a dos personas diferentes —añade Kenzi.

—Puede ser… ¿Tú te has enterado de algo? —le pregunto a Vex—. Siempre estás en todas partes.

—No —niega él.

—The Shadow no es nada bueno, es nuestro mayor problema ahora mismo. No podemos dejar que siga suelto por ahí. Así que, si te enteras de algo, por favor, dilo.

—Sí, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Pues yo no creo que The Shadow sea un problema —comenta la pequeña humana—. No hace daño a nadie.

—¿Qué dices, Kenzi? —frunzo el ceño—. Está matando gente sin una razón aparente. Hasta donde yo sé, eso es hacer daño.

—No creo que haya sido The Shadow. Está equivocada.

—¿Podemos hablar fuera un momento?

Me levanto y espero a que ella lo haga también. Después, camino hacia la puerta comprobando que me sigue. Hace un poco de frío fuera, pero espero que esto sea rápido. No entiendo por qué Kenzi está a favor de The Shadow y necesito entenderla, sea cual sea el tema y la situación. No voy a permitir que empecemos a llevarnos mal por un ladrón, un asesino o lo que quiera que sea.

—No te entiendo —le digo.

* * *

 **Parece que hay problemas entre Tamsin y Kenzi, ¿no? Espero que no sea nada grave. Lo descubriremos la próxima. Hasta entonces, buen fin de semana.**


	35. Revelación

**Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero, antes de nada, decir que no creo que le quede mucho a este fic. Como siempre intentaré darle un final decente porque me gusta de verdad. Lo que pasa es que me cuesta mucho escribirlo porque no me motiva lo suficiente y no me viene la inspiración. Antes estaba más contenta con los resultados y lo hacía encantada, pero me estoy desilusionando un poco. Así que, disfrutad de lo que quede.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

—¿No me entiendes? —dudo.

—No, y no solo me pasa con el tema de The Shadow.

Parece que Tamsin está confundida. Yo no he hecho nada y se supone que ella es la Valquiria. Tendría que haberme callado porque ahora me he metido en un lío. A ver si puedo solucionar un poco la cosa sin soltarle que soy yo la ladrona. Bueno, y sin conseguir que me odie para siempre. Quizás pueda desviar su atención del tema de alguna forma. La rubia espera que le diga algo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —pienso con rapidez.

—¿Por qué estás a favor de The Shadow? —pregunta ella.

—No, me refiero a lo demás.

—A ver, ¿qué somos? Porque me estoy liando.

—Pues podrías liarte conmigo —pongo cara de pilla bromeando.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Kenzi.

—Perdona. ¿Qué somos? —me repito a mí misma—. No lo sé, la verdad.

—Nos acostamos, pero solo somos amigas ¿no? —Tamsin hace una mueca.

—No…sí… —ahora yo estoy confusa—. Bueno, eso es lo que somos ahora. ¿Quieres algo más?

—¿Tú quieres algo más?

Me quedo pensativa. No lo sé. Estoy bien así y quizás, si empezamos algo más serio, las cosas se pueden estropear. O ir a mejor… No estoy muy segura y sé que Tamsin empieza a desesperarse, pero no tengo el valor para comprobar si va a mejor o a peor. Me gusta cómo están ahora las cosas, sin complicaciones. Tengo la tendencia a ponerme en lo peor que podría pasar si Tamsin y yo salimos y no, no es nada bueno para ninguna de las dos. Una cosa implica que la Morrigan mande que nos maten y la otra, más obvia, que la Valquiria me rompa el corazón.

—No estoy segura, Tamsin —le respondo—. Aún no lo estoy y no es que ahora estemos mal…

—Bueno, dejemos el tema —ella parece no querer hablar de seguir igual—. ¿Por qué estás de la parte de The Shadow?

—No es que esté de su parte. Es que me parece que no es la misma persona.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—Tú tampoco, pero está claro que The Shadow es solo un ladrón y luego hay un asesino.

—O The Shadow es el asesino.

—O no.

Creo que Tamsin solo intenta llevarme la contraria porque sé que ella piensa que son diferentes personas. Me está poniendo nerviosa y, al final, le voy a soltar que soy yo. Respiro hondo e intento calmarme, pero la Valquiria no me lo pone fácil. Al verme resoplar, deja de hablar y me mira. Eleva la mano derecha hasta mi cara y me acaricia la mejilla.

—No soy un fallo, no soy un error.

Tras decir eso, vuelve a entrar en el Dal. ¿Qué? Mi cara debe ser la viva imagen de una persona a la que una Valquiria ha confundido. En serio, estoy a punto de herirme a mí misma o algo. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Sea lo que sea, al menos me he librado del tema de The Shadow. Y, al entrar, no le pregunto. Supongo que cree que lo nuestro sería como lo que tuve con Hale, creo que cree que eso es lo que yo creo. Me he liado yo sola. La verdad es que no sé qué piensa la Valquiria. La verdad es que a veces me encantaría tener poderes para saberlo, pero luego se me pasa por si no me gusta lo que está pensando.

Tamsin está tan normal hablando con Vex y apenas me mira. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué quería decir con eso, pero no le voy a preguntar. Voy a aprovechar la distracción de todos y el vaso de vodka que me ha puesto Trick para pensar. Con suerte, este puede ser mi momento de tranquilidad. Ya era hora, que vaya semanita. Con la tontería, Hale ha intentado matar a Tamsin dos veces y yo me he acostado con ella. Es raro que esto no le esté pasando a Bo… Normalmente, este tipo de cosas le pasan a ella, pero está muy tranquila. Me alegro que pueda tener algo de paz con la doc. Nunca había pensado en eso, pero hacen muy buena pareja. Se complementa y se ayudan. Yo quiero eso también. Un momento, ¿tengo eso con Tamsin? Se ve que yo la calmo y ella intenta cuidar de mí. Todo eso lo tenemos, pero en algún momento se acabara. Y ese momento llegará cuando le cuente que soy The Shadow. Siento que le estoy mintiendo al no contárselo. Debería hacerlo antes de que se enfade más y se frustre buscando a The Shadow asesino. No he vuelto a robarle a la Morrigan desde hace mucho. Eso tiene que ayudar.

—Kenzi, espabila —Vex me zarandea suavemente—. Te has quedado un poco…

—Se ha ido a su mundo —se ríe Tamsin—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estaba pensando —respondo—. Creo que necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Crees?

—Sí. No estoy muy segura de querer, pero tengo que hacerlo.

—No te pongas tan seria, que me vas a asustar —bromea la rubia—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—¿Me llevas a casa? Te lo cuento por el camino.

—¿A la tuya o a la mía? —ella sigue con las bromas.

—A la mía —digo muy seria para que pare—. Por favor.

—Claro, vamos.

—Bo —me vuelvo hacia mi amiga—. Bo-Bo, Tamsin me lleva a casa. No te pienso esperar levantada.

—No, tranquila. Llevo a Lauren a su casa y voy para allá.

Al menos he conseguido un poco de tiempo con la Valquiria. Durante los primeros minutos de trayecto, me pienso muy bien si contárselo o no. Tengamos en cuenta que Tamsin va conduciendo y la loca esta nos estrella. Sin embargo, ella insiste en que le cuente qué me pasa. ¿Se lo digo o no se lo digo? Venga, Kenzi.

—Yo soy The Shadow —me envalentono y lo suelto de golpe.

—¿Qué? —me parece que no me ha oído.

—Que yo soy The Shadow, el ladrón al que buscáis. Soy yo.

Como era de esperar, Tamsin frena de golpe, aparcando a un lado de la calle, y me mira. respira hondo y me pregunta si estoy de broma. niego con la cabeza y la rubia se lleva una mano a la frente. se la pasa por el pelo y se remueve en el asiento.

—¿Qué has hecho, Kenzi? —me pregunta preocupada.

—No he matado a nadie —intento acercarme a ella—. Yo… Solo quería demostrarle a la Morrigan que los humanos no somos tan inútiles como ella cree. Pero no he matado a nadie y tampoco he robado desde hace mucho. Te lo prometo. Desde que me pillasteis en su despacho.

La Valquiria agacha ligeramente la cabeza para mirar el volante. Contengo la respiración al ver que ella vuelve a arrancar y sigue conduciendo hacia casa. ¡Qué cunda el pánico! No puede ser que se quede así de tranquila. Pasa algo. ¡Poderes a mí! En estos momentos deseo poder leer mentes. Espero que lleguemos a casa pronto. No, espero que diga algo.

—Puedes odiarme si quieres, pero di algo —suspiro.

—No te odio —dice ella—. Estoy pensando.

—¿En qué?

—En cómo encajan las piezas, pero sigo sin comprender algunas cosas que espero me expliques.

—Sí, te lo explicaré todo, pero quiero saber algo… ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?

—Kenzi, no me importa que seas The Shadow. Bueno, que quieras demostrarle algo a la Morrigan robándole, haciendo algo que se te da bien. Ya sabía que eras una ladrona, pero me lo tenías que haber contado antes. Me has visto muchas veces cabreada, frustrada y medio loca por el tema y no has dicho nada.

—Lo siento, pero tienes que entenderme. Eres poli y una muy lista. No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel, y menos por algo que no he hecho.

—¿Crees que, si me lo hubieses dicho, te hubiese entregado?

—No estoy muy segura. A veces te veía tan empeñada en atrapar a The Shadow que me entraba el pánico.

—¡Porque es un asesino! —la rubia reflexiona un momento—. Bueno, quien quiera que sea el asesino. Nunca me ha interesado The Shadow ladrón, me preocupa el asesino.

—Pues ya sabes que no soy yo.

—Entonces…lo de la pesadilla… ¿Era real?

—Eso… A ver, yo sí que estaba en el tejado. Al ver que os acercabais, me tiré. Luego no sé qué pasó, pero estaba soñando una cosa rarísima hasta que me despertaste. Aún no entiendo cómo sigo viva.

—¿Te tiraste? ¿Por qué?

—Prefería que recogieses mis sesos de la acera a que estuvieses enfadada conmigo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Bueno, dejémoslo. Además, ya casi llegamos.

El silencio invade el coche hasta que llegamos a casa. Me quedo un segundo mirando por la ventanilla antes de abrir la puerta. No llego ni a poner un pie fuera del coche cuando siento un tirón del brazo. Por inercia, me giro hacia Tamsin, que ya está preparada y me besa pillándome por sorpresa.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Pues, como siempre, el siguiente en unos minutos.**


	36. Descubrimiento

**Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí el segundo capitulín que corresponde a la Valquiria. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

Vuelvo a casa después de dejar a Kenzi. Sigo pensando en todo lo que me ha contado. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que ella crea, no la voy a meter en la cárcel ni nada de eso. No puedo decir que la apoye con lo de darle una lección a la Morrigan, pero me alegra que haya parado antes de meterse en un lio mayor. Aún me faltan algunos cabos por atar y espero preguntarle sobre eso mañana.

Al final, hasta me quiere. No puedo creer que se tirase para que yo no descubriese que ella era The Shadow y me enfadase. Estoy un poco enfadada por el hecho de que no me haya dicho nada sobre esto antes, pero, cuando me ha mirado con esos preciosos ojos azules, se me ha pasado todo el enfado. No he podido resistirme, con Kenzi nunca puedo.

Me quedo pensando un momento antes de irme a la cama. No estoy muy segura de qué va a pasar ahora. Tengo que enfocar el caso de otra forma, pero no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar. Si Kenzi es la parte ladrona de The Shadow, tenemos que centrarnos en la parte asesina. Cómo voy a hacer que Dyson crea que son dos personas diferentes y solo nos interesa quién quiera que sea el que va matando por ahí, eso es otro tema. Tendré que esperar a que la humana me cuente más.

—Un día, te estrellaré —le digo al despertador por la mañana—. Eres muy molesto.

No tengo ganas de ir a trabajar y es muy temprano para ir a ver a Kenzi. Supongo que aún estará durmiendo. Así que me levanto y hago lo de siempre: ducharme, desayunar e irme a la comisaría. Odio la rutina, pero es lo que tiene vivir con los humanos. No sé cómo Dyson puede tener tanta energía tan temprano, pero le agradezco que me traiga un café.

—¿Algo nuevo de The Shadow? —pregunto.

—Nada —niega él.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que hace mucho que no roba? —digo sutilmente—. Es como si alguien aprovechase su nombre para matar.

—Quizás se le hace aburrido robar y le gusta más asesinar.

—No creo, seguro que son dos personas distintas.

—Pues yo no estoy seguro de ello.

—Te equivocas —me encojo de hombros.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Intuición femenina. Tú no puedes saberlo porque tienes pene y eso, claramente, es un problema.

—¿Es un problema que tenga pene?

—Sí, porque piensas con él.

Tras llegar a la conclusión de que Dyson tiene el cerebro en el pene, empezamos a revisar las pruebas de nuevo. Es un intento para encontrar algo que separe a Kenzi del asesino…o la asesina. Sería una situación muy graciosa si fuese Bo. Las dos amigas usando el nombre de The Shadow sin saberlo. Obviamente Bo no es. No solo he investigado a los Íncubos sino también a las Súcubos. Esto último ha sido más fácil, porque solo está ella y estaba con Lauren cuando ocurrieron los incidentes. Un momento… Si la ladrona es Kenzi y no es un Íncubo… los he investigado para nada ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo captó Dyson la esencia de uno? La pequeña humana va a tener que explicarme eso.

—Oye, tengo que ir a hablar con Trick —comenta Dyson—. Te dejo un momento sola.

—No te preocupes —le digo—. Ve.

Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para ir a ver a Kenzi y que me cuente cosas. La verdad es que tiene mérito lo que ha hecho. Robar a la Morrigan de esa forma… ¡Bien por ella! En fin, no puedo decírselo, pero hasta estoy orgullosa de ella.

—¡Vex, vuelve aquí! —oigo gritos dentro al llamar a la puerta—. ¡Vex!

—Hola, Tamsin —me saluda el Mesmer tras abrir la puerta y antes de salir corriendo—. Adiós, Tamsin.

—¿Qué está…? —Kenzi se choca conmigo y la agarro para que no persiga a Vex—. Tranquila, pequeñaja. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Vex me ha quitado algo —ella intenta zafarse de mis brazos—. Suéltame.

—No te conviene soltarla —me dice Vex apoyado en la pared—. Es sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mí? —dudo—. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Nada. Suéltame.

—Me muero de ganas por saber qué es —el Mesmer saca una cajita de su espalda y la agita frente a su oreja—. Mmm…suena.

—¡Para! ¡Las vas a romper, idiota! —la pequeña humana consigue zafarse y corre hacia él—. Dámela.

Kenzi le arrebata la caja y lo mira muy mal. Si fuese Evony, lo hubiese derretido con esa mirada. Vex se cruza de brazos y pone cara de niño enfadado mientras ella viene hacia mí. La morena me da la caja con una sonrisa.

—Es para ti. Espero que este idiota no las haya hecho trocitos.

Observo la caja. Galletas. Solo son galletas, pero me hace ilusión que Kenzi se haya esforzado tanto para dármelas. Le doy las gracias mientras veo a Vex acercarse a cotillear qué hay dentro. Cuando va a meter la mano y coger una galleta, se la pillo con la tapa de la caja.

—Son mías —lo miro mal.

—Egoísta —él saca la mano.

—Gracias por mis galletas, Kenzi —recalco el posesivo—. Tenía ganas de probarlas.

—De nada. Espero que te gusten.

—¿Podemos hablar o estás ocupada?

—No, siéntate. ¿De qué se trata?

Miro a Vex, que por algún motivo sigue aquí, y ella me dice que no me preocupe, que puedo hablar sobre The Shadow. Al parecer, el Mesmer la pilló una de las veces que volvía con alguna joya de la Morrigan y se enteró de todo. Así que, técnicamente él ya lo sabe, pero la humana me lo cuenta todo. Esto parece una película de ciencia ficción. Esencias de Faes, Druidas… Ahora entiendo que, en los asesinatos, Dyson no pudiese captar ningún olor en particular. Así que el asesino es un Fae después de todo, uno que sabe y tiene los medios para ocultar su olor. Y hablando del perro de Roma…

—¿Qué quieres, Dyson? —respondo al teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta—. He llamado a comisaría y no estabas.

—Estoy en casa de Kenzi. ¿Qué pasa?

—Otro asesinato. Estoy en el complejo de las Luces.

—Voy para allá —miro a Kenzi—. No tardo nada.

La humana me sonríe. Obviamente, The Shadow no ha sido porque yo estaba con ella. Alguien se está aprovechando del delito que cometió Kenzi en primer lugar. Empiezo a pensar que alguien quiere verla en la cárcel. Tengo que averiguar qué ha pasado esta vez. Cuando estoy a punto de irme, ella se acerca a mí.

—Te olvidas tus galletas —me da la caja—. No quieres que Vex se las coma, ¿verdad?

—No —le sonrío—. Tengo que irme, pero hablamos.

La morena se pone rápidamente de puntillas y me besa. Le sonrío antes de irme porque, en mi mente, eso significa que la voy a proteger de quien quiera que intente hacerle daño. Y este asesino no lo va a conseguir.

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Descubridlo la próxima semana (si se puede). Buen fin de semana.**


	37. Desaparición

**Hola! Sé que es un poco tarde, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Parece que con Kenzi las cosas salen un poco mejor. Disfrutad y en unos minutos el de Tamsin.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

Tamsin tenía mucha prisa. No me he enterado de todo, pero sospecho que tiene algo que ver con The Shadow. Bueno, con el otro The Shadow que no soy yo. Espero que no le pasa nada a la Valquiria. Aunque el peligro para ella no es ningún asesino que me ha copiado, es Hale. Hemos tenido un poco de tranquilidad, pero no hay que confiarse mucho. La verdad es que no sé qué le ha pasado. Es como si no lo conociese, ya no es el hombre con el que salí. Lo dejé porque no me prestaba atención, porque todo estaba por encima de mí, y no me defendía ante los demás Faes. Así que acabé con la relación. Pensaba que lo había dejado todo muy claro, pero no lo parece. No entiendo por qué sigue intentando que volvamos. Ahora estoy con… ¿Estoy con Tamsin?

—Tu novia me cae mejor que tu ex-novio —Vex asiente dándose la razón a sí mismo—. Y no es porque sea del mismo bando que yo. Hale siempre me pareció muy sospechoso.

—Tamsin no es mi novia… creo —me hace dudar.

—Pues a mí me parece. A veces, no hace falta llegar a un acuerdo para llamar una relación "noviazgo". Basta con sentirlo. Yo creo que lo sois. Actuáis como novias y desde luego queréis estar juntas.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio?

—No lo soy, solo lo aparento.

Vex camina hacia el frigorífico y saca cosas para hacerse un sándwich mientras lo observo. Después, se sienta en el sofá a comérselo. Lo miro y voy a sentarme junto a él. En el fondo, sé que tiene razón. Supongo que tendré que hablarlo con Tamsin luego. Incluso Vex sabe que queremos estar juntas.

—Voy a hablar con Trick —comenta Bo bajando por las escaleras—. ¿Os venís al Dal?

—Sí —asiento levantándome—. Tengo ganas de dar una vuelta.

—No me pienso quedar solo…

Vex se levanta del sofá y va terminando el sándwich hasta la puerta. Al menos, en el Dal nos entretendremos un rato. Lo malo es que está vacío. Supongo que a las once de la mañana no bebe nadie. Así que me pongo a hablar con el Mesmer de cualquier cosa mientras Bo discute con Trick.

—Tienes que encontrarlo —el Rey Sangriento parece preocupado.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Le pregunto a Bo qué pasa de camino a casa. Ella me dice que Trick está preocupado porque Hale no ha aparecido y está descuidando sus tareas como Ash. Eso no me gusta nada. Creo que está tramando algo y no algo precisamente bueno. Así que le propongo a mi amiga la Súcubo ayudarla a encontrarlo. Mientras tanto, espero que Tamsin esté con Dyson o algo. No quiero que Hale intente matarla de nuevo. Tampoco quiero ni pensar en que al final consiga lo que se propone y mate a Tamsin. No, lo mataré yo antes…

—Tu ex está tramando algo —dice Vex—. Que lo sepas.

—Eso estaba pensando yo también —asiento—. No sé lo que será, pero no tiene buena pinta.

—¿No te dijo que tenía que hablar contigo o algo así? —pregunta Bo—. Cuando te quedaste con Tamsin, digo.

—Sí, pero le dije que se fuese. No tengo nada que hablar con él.

—¿Después de eso no lo has vuelto a ver? —dice mi amiga.

—No, no lo he vuelto a ver.

—A saber dónde se ha metido —el Mesmer se cruza de brazos—. A lo mejor está en su casa.

—Hale vive ahora en el nuevo complejo de las Luces —comento—. Puede que esté allí.

Decidimos ir al complejo de los Luces a buscarlo. No estoy muy segura de que vaya a estar allí, pero tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que haga alguna locura…otra más. Sin embargo, en el complejo no encontramos a Hale sino a Tamsin y Dyson investigando un asesinato. No nos pueden dar los detalles de qué ha pasado, pero la Valquiria me mira con cara de preocupación antes de apartarme del resto.

—Dyson y el resto de policías están convencidos de que ha sido The Shadow —me dice—. Voy a intentar todo lo que pueda que nunca lleguen a ti, pero tienes que prometerme que no habrá más robos.

—Sí, sí, te lo prometo —asiento rápidamente—. Ya sabes que no lo hago desde hace mucho. No lo volveré a hacer, tranquila.

—Kenzi, no quiero que te pase nada.

—Ni yo a ti —respiro hondo—. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? —ella pone cara de pánico.

—De nosotras. De si somos novias o qué somos.

—Ah, vale. Me habías preocupado.

—No, tranquila. Hablamos esta noche si te parece.

—Podríamos ir a cenar…

—¿Cómo una cita?

—Mmm…sí, ¿por qué no?

—Vale.

Pues parece que voy a tener una cita con Tamsin. No es que no esté emocionada ni nada de eso, es solo que se me hace raro. Me la voy a imaginar desnuda toda la cita. Quiero decir que, después de todo lo que ya hemos hecho, va a ser rarísimo tener una cita ahora. Espero que no sea muy incómoda la cosa…

De momento, volvemos con los demás. Bo ya le ha dicho a Dyson qué hacemos aquí y, para nuestra sorpresa, Hale tampoco está en el complejo. Lo de la sorpresa era ironía, eh. Ya sabíamos, al menos yo, que no iba a estar aquí. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que no va a tardar en aparecer. Siempre lo hace en el peor momento y seguro que esta vez no es diferente. Un momento… ¿Qué pasa si The Shadow, el que no soy yo, le ha hecho algo? Se ha cargado a ese Luz que están investigando ahora. ¿Qué pasa si lo ha matado para llegar hasta Hale? Solo espero que esté bien y que aparezca pronto.

* * *

 **De momento la cosa no va mal. Una cita y todo... Veremos que pasa. Hasta ahora.**


	38. Aparición

**Hola otra vez! Pues aquí está el capítulo de Tamsin.**

 **Se me ha olvidado decir que la semana que viene tengo un examen y no podré escribir mucho, así que no sé si tendré listo los siguientes capítulos para el próximo miércoles. Intentaré escribirlos para el fin de semana y, si no, para la semana siguiente.**

 **Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

Kenzi se ha marchado con Bo y Vex. La Súcubo va a seguir buscando a Hale, aunque no tiene muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo. La pequeña humana estaba preocupada por si habían matado a este pobre Luz para llegar hasta él, pero no lo creo. No tenía ningún puesto importante ni cerca del Ash. Me parece que The Shadow, el que no es Kenzi, lo ha matado para llamar la atención o quizás intenta decirnos que le da igual matar a Luces que a Sombras. Bueno, eso excluye de su lista a Kenzi, ¿no?

—Tenemos que encontrar a The Shadow de una vez —comenta Dyson—. O va a acabar él solo con todos los Faes.

—¿Has podido captar algún olor? —pregunto.

—Nada. Solo el de los que estamos aquí.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a tu amiguito Trick. Él sabrá cómo un Fae puede ocultar su olor, incluso ante un Lobo. No puede haber muchos Faes que puedan o sepan hacerlo.

Por una vez en su vida, Dyson está de acuerdo conmigo. Así que nos vamos a ver al Rey Sangriento. Tengo que admitirlo, a veces este hombre ayuda mucho y espero que ahora también lo haga. Tampoco le estamos pidiendo una cosa muy difícil, ¿no?

—Solo conozco dos formas —comenta Trick—. El anillo neutral y la esencia de un Liche.

—¿Cómo funciona eso? —duda Dyson.

—El anillo neutral es un ancestral herramienta que te convierte en un Fae simple —empieza a explicar el Rey—. No puedes morir por causas naturales, pero tampoco tienes poderes y, por lo tanto, no eres un tipo de Fae especifico.

—¿Quién tiene ese anillo? —pregunto.

—Desapareció durante la Gran Guerra de los Faes. Nadie ha vuelto a verlo, pero pertenecía a los Luces.

—¿Y lo otro? —el Lobo se atusa la barba—. Parece más fácil de conseguir.

—La esencia de Liche no la consideraría en otras circunstancias, pero teniendo en cuenta que es un asesino lo que buscáis… Dicha esencia haría a su poseedor ilocalizable en un ámbito donde la muerte esté presente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Dyson hace una mueca.

—Que no has podido percibir la esencia del asesino porque olía a muerto. Los Liches son como zombies, así que su esencia es la muerte. Es posible que hayas confundido la del asesino con la de los asesinados.

—Eso es. Si Dyson olía la muerte de las víctimas, es probable que se mezclase con la esencia de Liche —asiente Trick—. Su esencia no es muy difícil de conseguir con algo de poder monetario.

—¡Vaya por Odín! Ahora resulta que buscamos a un Fae pijo y con pasta.

—Eso acota el número de sospechosos, Tamsin —mi compañero me mira—. No hay tantos Faes así.

—Pues solo cualquier miembro de las familias reales, con cargos importantes cerca de la Morrigan o del Ash, científicos, empresarios, etcétera, etcétera. Dyson, eso es mucha gente y no tenemos tanto tiempo. Cuanto más tardemos en atraparlo, más gente muere.

—Ya estamos tardando en ir a pedir los registros a la Morrigan —comenta el Lobo—. Trick, ¿tienes los del Ash y las familias reales?

El Rey Sangriento va a buscarlos a su sótano-guarida. Nunca he sabido muy bien cómo llamar a ese sitio. Mientras él nos consigue los papeles, Dyson y yo discutimos sobre posibles sospechosos. Mi compañero no tiene en cuenta a la familia de su querido y sirenil amigo, pero, entre todos los miembros del clan Zamora vivos, suman más de treinta. El Lobo habla también sobre la Morrigan. Sin embargo, no estoy muy segura de incluirla en la lista. Puede que esté involucrada, pero no es tan tonta. Jamás la cogeríamos, por el simple hecho de que es como un mafioso: manda los trabajos sucios a otros y nunca se mancha las manos a no ser que sepa que no será castigada por ello. Es demasiado inteligente como para asesinar y dejar los cadáveres a la vista. Ella los derretiría.

Entre todos los papeles que nos ha dado Trick, tenemos todas las personas que trabajan para el Ash y las familias reales que pertenecen a las Luces. Nos toca ir a pedir los suyos a la Morrigan. Me parece raro que Evony colabore sin poner impedimentos, pero supongo que todo esto de los asesinatos y los robos no le gusta nada. Debe ser eso, que sigue pensando que asesino y ladrón son la misma persona. Mejor así.

—Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos los papeles —dice Dyson al volver a la comisaría—. Tú investigas a los Luces y yo a los Sombras. Así no hay favoritismos.

—¡Madre mía, Dyson! Es la primera buena idea que has tenido en siglos —finjo sorpresa—. ¿Qué estás tomando? Venga, dame el número de tu druida, que yo también quiero un poco de eso.

—Muy graciosa, me parto contigo —él hace una mueca dándome los papeles—. Cuando acabemos, nos vamos al Dal y me sigues contando chistes. Que hoy parece que te han rociado con gracia natural.

—No, perdona. Graciosa se nace, no se hace.

Sigo burlándome de él un rato, lo justo para que llegue la hora de marcharnos, y voy a prepararme para la cita con Kenzi e ir a recogerla. Solo espero que a The Shadow asesino no le dé por matar a nadie esta noche y arruinarme la cita porque lo atrapo solo para matarlo y luego lo revivo para meterlo en la cárcel. En serio, que ni se le ocurra estropearme la cita o…

—¿En qué piensas rubia? —Vex me distrae—. ¿En lo que vas a hacer con Kenzi después de la cita? Pues ten cuidado, a ver si te voy a tener que cortar las manitas.

—Vex, no eres su padre —me río—. Así que lo que yo haga con Kenzi no te incumbe.

—Estaba de broma —él ríe también—. Solo tienes que traerla sana y salva o te las verás conmigo.

—Y conmigo —Bo aparece con Lauren—. Así que mejor te aseguras de que no le pase nada.

—No os preocupéis tanto —Kenzi baja las escaleras—. Sé cuidarme sola y si no, Tamsin es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Ya lo ha demostrado.

—Dadle una oportunidad —Lauren rompe una lanza a mi favor—. Es una Valquiria y estoy segura de que no le supondrá ningún problema proteger a Kenzi. Además, ella no se queda atrás. Ha demostrado muchas veces que los humanos también somos luchadores, que sabemos defendernos y sobre todo que…

—Lauren, corta el rollo —le dice Kenzi en broma—. Podemos defendernos solas y ya está.

Eso queda claro y Lauren tiene razón. La pequeña humana ha demostrado que es astuta y sabe resolver su problemas solita. Esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de Kenzi. En parte, ella me hizo comprender que los humanos también pueden ser fuertes y luchadores, como dice Lauren, aparte de otras muchas cosas. Sin embargo, no creo que sea el hecho de que ella pueda o no defenderse sino que esté conmigo. No tengo problemas con Vex, él me apoya más o menos, pero Bo aún no se fía de mí. Después de todo, no puedo culparla. Sé que no me tiene mucho aprecio desde que llegué, pero debería ver cómo soy con Kenzi. Eso es lo importante, ¿no?

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Kenzi de camino al coche.

—Sí, estaba pensando —respondo—. ¿Por qué Bo me odia tanto?

—No creo que te odie —ella se encoge de hombros—. No le caes muy bien, eso sí.

—Bueno, no le caigo bien.

—No lo sé.

—No soy tan diferente de ella, ¿sabes? Ella también está con una humana.

—No creo que sea por el hecho de que yo sea hermana, más bien porque somos como hermanas. Además, desde el principio no le caías muy bien porque eres un poco borde.

—Soy muy borde, lo sé. Pero ella es una cabezota. Intento llevarme bien con ella…

—Lo sé, tranquila.

Durante la cena, hablamos de todo menos del tema que nos ha traído a este punto. Kenzi ni lo ha mencionado. Me preocupa un poco que se le haya olvidado, pero tampoco quiero hablar del tema porque puede que ella diga que no quiere nada al final. Puedo esperar hasta el postre o incluso hasta volver a casa. No tengo prisa. Así que sigo hablando con ella tan tranquila y normalmente.

—Entonces, ¿hay algo nuevo de The Shadow? —me pregunta.

—Sí. Creemos que es alguien con dinero —respondo—. Trick nos estuvo ayudando.

—Bueno, eso ayuda un poco.

—¿Qué tal vosotros con la búsqueda del Ash perdido?

—Pues creo que lo acabo de encontrar.

No, a The Shadow no lo voy a matar por interrumpir la cita, pero al Sireno que acaba de entrar por la puerta, sí.

* * *

 **Tenía que aparecer Hale, lo sabéis. Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis alguna review. Buen fin de semana.**


	39. Hale

**Hola! Sé que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que no actualizo, pero ya estoy un poco más tranquila. Así que aquí os traigo un par de capítulos más. Este primero es el de nuestra querida humana. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

—¡Kenzi! ¡Kenzi! —Hale viene hacia mí—. Tengo algo importante que decir. Va en serio. Tenemos que hablar.

—Hale, ya te he dicho que no —resoplo—. Pero ya que has aparecido, tienes que ir a ver a Trick.

—No me importa lo que tenga que decirme Trick. Solo quiero hablar contigo. Cada vez que te llamo la atención, me ignoras.

—No quiere hablar contigo —salta Tamsin—. Déjala en paz, pesado.

—¡Cállate!

Hale parece nervioso, como desquiciado. Es como si no hubiese dormido en días. Casi como esos científicos de las películas, que se vuelven locos intentando resolver un problema con sus experimentos. También parece algo paranoico y me está preocupando. Tengo que llevarlo con Trick cuanto antes. No sé qué le habrá pasado, pero no está bien y puede que el Rey Sangriento sepa qué hacer.

—Tamsin, me ayudas a llevarlo al Dal —le pregunto a la Valquiria—. No pasa nada si no quieres.

—No te voy a dejar sola con este.

—¡No quiero ir a ver a Trick! —grita Hale.

La rubia se levanta de su sitio y viene a susurrarme que coja al Sireno fingiendo que vamos a hablar y lo saque fuera. Creo que tiene un plan, así que lo hago. Espero que ella no tarde mucho en salir porque no tengo ganas de hablar con él. De hecho, me da igual lo que tengo que decir.

Hale vuelve a repetirme que es muy importante, que lo escuche atentamente y blah, blah, blah. Por suerte, antes de que pueda decir ni una palabra más, Tamsin sale del restaurante en el que estábamos cenando y coge al Sireno por el cuello de la chaqueta. La rubia lo estampa contra la pared y su cara empieza a transformarse.

—Vas a ir a ver a Trick, sí o sí —ella le inflige duda—. Sin protestar.

El Sireno asiente rápidamente y ella lo suelta. Ventajas de tener una Valquiria cerca. De esta forma, lo llevamos calladito hasta el coche y Tamsin conduce hasta el Dal. Espero que Trick pueda hacer algo rápido.

—Siento haberte estropeado la cita —le digo a Tamsin la entrar en el Dal.

—No has sido tú —responde ella mirando mal a Hale—. De todas formas, deberíamos de hablar de lo importante antes de que este pesado vuelva a intentar algo raro. Está loco.

—Sí, a ver si Trick habla con él.

Dyson nos mira algo sorprendido en cuanto nos ve aparecer con Hale y se levanta rápidamente a preguntarnos dónde lo hemos encontrado. Tamsin lo pone al corriente mientras yo busco a Trick. Lo encuentro en su guarida y le explico lo que ha pasado. También le comento mi preocupación por el estado en el que está el Sireno. Trick sube a toda prisa a la parte de arriba del Dal y observa al desaparecido unos segundos antes de empezar a hacerle un interrogatorio en toda regla. Poco después, se lo lleva de vuelta a la guarida. Dyson se va con ellos y nos dejan solas.

—Te debo una cita en condiciones —le sonrío.

—Tranquila, no ha estado mal hasta que ha aparecido la Sirenita —ella se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, podemos hablar ahora que no están. Sé que no he dicho nada del tema durante la cena, pero me lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

—Yo también.

—¿Tú qué crees que somos? —le pregunto directamente—. Quiero decir que… Bueno, Vex me ha dicho que parecemos novias. ¿Lo somos?

—¿Tú quieres? Sabes que no tenemos porqué ser nada más.

—Yo…

Tengo que pensarlo un momento antes de nada. Un montón de puntos a favor pasan por mi cabeza. No, no hay ninguno malo que me eche para atrás. Definitivamente, quiero intentarlo con Tamsin y creo que va siendo hora de que me decida.

—Sí —digo muy convencida.

—¿Te lo tengo que pedir formalmente o algo? —ella sonríe bromeando—. Pero no me hagas ponerme de rodillas que el suelo me pilla muy lejos.

—Eso, eso, restriégame la altura por la cara. Empezamos bien la relación.

Ella se ríe y después se acerca a mí para besarme rápidamente. Tamsin se inclina sobre la barra para coger una botella y un par de vaso. Se vuelve a sentar y llena los vaso con vodka para darme uno. ¡Cómo me conoce! Puede que la cita no haya terminado bien, pero todavía queda noche. A ver si nos libramos del asunto de Hale y nos podemos ir.

—Hola —Bo se acerca a nosotras—. Dyson me ha llamado. ¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado?

Vex viene con ella, así que me ahorro de contarlo dos veces más. Mi amiga la Súcubo asiente cuando termino de contarle todo lo que ha pasado, pero le cambia la cara cuando le digo que está como ido, que no está bien. No estoy muy segura de si se alegra de que lo hayamos encontrado o no. Aunque, en realidad, me ha encontrado él a mí…como siempre.

—Hola —la que llega ahora es Lauren—. Trick me ha llamado. ¿Dónde está?

—Abajo —respondo—. ¿Vienes por Hale?

—No sé, no me ha dicho nada —ella se encoge de hombros—. Solo me ha dicho que venga rápido.

—La que va a liar el Sireno —resopla Tamsin.

Lauren se va a buscar a Trick mientras nosotros hablamos sobre la repentina aparición de Hale. Ninguno tenemos una idea buena sobre dónde ha podido estar. Vex, con sus locas sugerencias de que se había ido al mar a ser libre, nos hace reír. No sé dónde se había metido, pero siempre tiene que aparecer en el mejor momento. Tiene especial fijación por arruinar mis encuentros con Tamsin. Así que estoy pensando hablar con él y escuchar lo que me tiene que decir, a ver si así me deja en paz.

—Kenzi, te necesitamos —Trick aparece de nuevo—. No dirá ni hará nada hasta que no hable contigo.

Todos me miran y empiezo a sentir la presión mientras el Rey Sangriento se comienza a impacientar. Puede que la decisión que he tomado no le guste a Tamsin, pero quiero que Hale desaparezca de mi vida de una vez. Quiero ser feliz con ella sin que tenga que preocuparme de si el Sireno va a aparecer en su casa o en cualquier otro sitio en el que estemos.

—Está bien, Trick. Hablaré con él.

* * *

 **Pues parece que nos vamos a enterar de qué quiere Hale, ¿no? Como siempre, en unos segundos el de Tamsin. Hasta ahora.**


	40. Kenzi

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el capítulo de Tamsin. A ver si se van solucionando las cosas y sabemos qué le dice Hale a la pequeña humana. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

—¿Kenz, estás segura? —la agarro del brazo antes de que se vaya—. No tienes porqué hacerlo.

—No te preocupes. Que diga lo que tenga que decir de una vez.

Kenzi me besa rápidamente y desaparece con Trick. No puedo evitar observar a Bo. Entre el sentimiento de preocupación por la humana y las ganas de seguirla, me mira. No sé muy bien cómo interpretar su cara. Es algo como… "no te odio tanto, soy neutral como Suiza en la guerra". Será mi imaginación. Me distraigo cuando Vex se acerca y pone su mano en mi hombro. Me dice que no me preocupe. Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo y, sobre todo, cuando veo aparecer a Lauren, Trick y Dyson.

—Nos han pedido que los dejemos solos —comenta Lauren al acercarse a Bo—. Parece que lo que Hale tiene que decirle es importante o… íntimo.

—Como le pase algo, te mato —le digo a Dyson.

—No le va a pasar nada. Hale nunca le haría nada.

—Yo no me fiaría —Vex hace una mueca—. Está loco.

El Mesmer tiene toda la razón y es normal que esté preocupado por Kenzi. Todos lo estamos, menos Dyson, pero porque es idiota. Trick controla desde el final de las escaleras para que no pase nada. Voy a unirme a él. No puedo quedarme sentada mientras mi novia está abajo, rodeada de cosas Fae, con el Ash más loco de la historia y eso que Rasputín fue Ash por un tiempo. Vex nos acompaña también. Estamos todos en guardia aunque parezca que solo hablar.

Por cierto, qué raro suena eso de "novia". Creo que nunca he tenido una formal, pero Kenzi es especial y no porque sea humana. Sé que puede defenderse sola y no estaría al pie de esta escalera si no fuera porque está con Hale. Confío en ella, pero él no trama nada bueno, lo presiento. Puede que lo presintamos todos los presentes.

—Hale sabe que este lugar es sagrado por el Santuario. No romperá las reglas así —Trick intenta tranquilizarme—. Está controlado.

—No creo que Hale esté controlado —niego—. No estoy muy segura de que sea el Ash que tú conoces. Está haciendo cosas muy raras últimamente.

—Vamos, que está más loco que Norman Bates —añade Vez—. Capaz es de matarla.

—No digas eso ni de broma —lo miro mal—. No llegará ni a tocarle un pelo porque me lo cargo.

—A saber qué le está diciendo —el Mesmer entrecierra los ojos—. ¿Creéis que tiene que ver con su relación?

—No tienen ninguna —niego sentándome en las escaleras—. Pero, por las caras de Kenzi, creo que no debe ser nada muy importante.

—Parece como si le cansase el tema.

Vex se sienta junto a mí y nos quedamos mirando la situación mientras Trick postula ciertas teorías sobre el tema que discuten. El que más habla es Hale y parece que ella no dice nada, no más de unas palabras. Sin embargo, a medida que la conversación avanza, la variedad de caras de Kenzi va aumentando. ¿Qué le estará diciendo? No estoy muy segura, pero parece que se está sorprendiendo. La mala cara de ella se acentúa y es cuando toma la iniciativa empezando a hablar con enfado. Parece que, lo último que le ha dicho, no le ha gustado mucho.

—¡Uhh! Kenzi se ha enfadado —Vex parece estar viendo una película —. Esto se pone interesante.

—Te faltan las palomitas —comento.

—¿Trick, tienes? —se ríe él—. Esto no va acabar bien…para Hale. Creo que Kenzi se va a cabrear y le va a dar un puñetazo.

—Debería —asiento—. Ya está tocándonos mucho… la moral.

—Es un pesado, como todos los Ash.

—Ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor.

Trick nos mira mal por el comentario del Ash, pero nos da igual. Seguimos observando la discusión hasta que viene Bo y me pide que hablemos. ¿Qué querrá? Nos vamos hacia el fondo del Dal y ella mira a Lauren que asiente.

—No tengo muchas ganas de hacer esto, pero Lauren cree que es importante.

—¿Importante?

—Sí, importante para Kenzi. Creo que tenemos que llevarnos mejor. No hace falta que seamos las mejores amigas ni nada de eso, pero, al menos, llevarnos mejor. A mí también me molestaba cuando ella y Lauren se llevaban mal.

—Yo también lo creo, pero no considero que nos llevemos mal. Bueno, obviamente no te caigo bien y creo saber por qué, pero lo mejor para Kenzi es dejarlo.

—No es que me caigas del todo…

—Del todo —repito.

—Es solo que nunca has sido muy agradable, pero parece que quieres a Kenzi de verdad.

—¿Lo dudas?

—Al principio, sí. Pero no importa —ella extiende la mano—. Vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo —le estrecho la mano—. Pero deja de mirarme mal a la mínima que puedes.

Bueno, parece que las cosas con Bo se han arreglado sin más. No creo que nos llevemos mal del todo, pero tampoco bien el resto de nuestra vida. En fin, vuelvo a ver cómo van Kenzi y Hale. Con suerte, ya le habrá dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Antes de llegar a las escaleras, oigo a Kenzi gritar "¿Qué?". Voy corriendo y la encuentro con la boca abierta muy sorprendida.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto.

—Creo que Hale le ha dicho algo sobre una joya y los Sombras —responde Vex—. O eso he entendido.

* * *

 **¿Joyas? ¿Sombras? ¿Pero de qué habla este hombre? Tendremos que esperar un poco para saberlo. Por cierto, esta noche es Nochebuena y mañana Navidad, así que no quería ser mala persona y regalaros algo... Ya veremos si sois buenos y dejáis reviews y esas cositas. Nos vemos.**


	41. Habla

**Hola! Como ya dije, este fic estaba por acabar y he decidido que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo. Hoy mismo subiré los dos últimos capítulos más el epílogo final (eso será esta noche). Así que aquí está el primero de ellos, de Kenzi por supuesto. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Kenzi:**

No me puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir Hale. Después de todo este tiempo y lo mal que lo he pasado… No sé si darle un guantazo o sacar la katana directamente. Esto no puede estar pasando. Ahora entiendo lo que decía Tamsin. Está completamente loco y tengo que alejarme de él, pero, cada vez que doy un paso para poner distancia, el Sireno avanza hacia mí. Ojalá tuviese telepatía para llamar a Tamsin y que bajase a sacarme de aquí. Por si acaso lo intento y grito su nombre en mi pensamiento. Vamos, Tamsin, tienes que notarlo aunque sea. Espero unos segundos y nada.

—Kenzi, di algo —me pide Hale alargando la mano hacia mí.

—No me toques —me retiro—. Después de lo que has hecho, no…

No sé ni qué decir. ¿Qué hago? Supongo que si intento subir de nuevo, va a detenerme y llevo todas las de perder. Vamos, Kenzi, piensa algo. Eres lista y puedes salir de esta aunque tu novia Valquiria no tenga los poderes para escuchar un grito mudo de socorro. Con Hale en este estado, temo que me haga algo si intento escapar. Así que voy con cuidado. Necesito llegar a las escaleras, pero andar hacia allí no me funciona. Tengo una idea.

—No quiero hablar más contigo, Hale —le doy la espalda y me dirijo hacia las escaleras—. Adiós.

—No.

Él me coge del brazo y tira de mí hasta que quedamos frente a frente de nuevo. ¡Mierda! Era la única idea que tenía. ¿Qué hago ahora? Hale me mira con cara de loco psicópata. Bueno, puede que esa sea la que siempre ha tenido, pero yo no me había dado cuenta porque seguía sintiendo algo de simpatía por él. Salir de aquí va a ser todo un reto. Sin embargo, he logrado escapar del complejo de las Sombras y de una muerte segura al robar a la Morrigan. Puedo hacerlo yo sola. Observo toda la sala, pues Trick tiene que tener algo que me ayude a distraerlo. Me acerco a una pila de libros que hay sobre una mesa, esperando ver algo más sobre ella por supuesto. Comienzo a "ojear" uno de ellos. Ni siquiera miro los dibujos, mi vista está perdida en la superficie de madera. Intento encontrar… yo qué sé, un abre cartas o algo puntiagudo que pinche.

—Entiéndeme —dice Hale de repente—. Ha sido por ti. Yo solo quería llamar tu atención y demostrarte que esa maldita Valquiria no es lo que necesitas, sino yo.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —le respondo mirándolo con enfado—. Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, pero no te voy a permitir que hables mal de la única persona que me ha hecho sentir bien y que no es una completa mentira como tú.

—No soy una mentira. Te quiero.

—¿Y por eso lo has hecho? ¿Por eso te has aprovechado de mi error?

—No. Solo quería…

—Solo querías, solo querías… Que no, Hale. Supera de una vez que estoy bien con Tamsin y que la quiero a ella como nunca te quise.

—¡No!

Él aprieta los puños y las mandíbulas lleno de rabia. Retrocedo un par de pasos por si acaso. Está empeñado en hacerme ver lo que no es y no se lo voy a permitir. Como ella dijo, Tamsin no es un error. Es mucho más que eso y siempre lo ha sido. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí con ella y no voy a dejar que el Sireno lo estropee por muy agresivo que se ponga. Se acabó. He terminado con él y no voy a permanecer aquí ni un segundo más.

Por segunda vez, intento dirigirme hacia las escaleras. No obstante, me vuelve a detener rápidamente. Esta vez, le niego la oportunidad de que nuestras miradas se vuelvan a cruzar y sigo tirando de mi brazo hacia la salida. Es más fuerte que yo y no puedo liberarme, pero sigo intentándolo incansablemente. Hale intenta que me quede mediante palabras de disculpa que dejo de escuchar hasta que pronuncia a gritos algo que siempre me ha molestado, viniese de quien viniese.

—¡Eres mía, humana!

—Por encima de mi fabuloso cadáver —me giro hacia él sin soltarme—. No soy de nadie y mucho menos tuya.

—Pues si no eres mía…

—Como termines esa frase te tragas tus propios dientes.

Tamsin avanza con cara de asesina en serie y le ordena que me suelte, pero él sigue negándose. Así que no le queda otra que intentar soltarme ella. Parece que no lo va a conseguir. Sin embargo, no le hace falta más que un puñetazo directo al ojo del Sireno para liberarme. Hale se lleva la mano a la cara profiriendo insultos causa del dolor. Mientras tanto, la Valquiria me pregunta si estoy bien. Solo me sale asentir y acurrucarme en sus brazos cuando me rodea con ellos. Estoy bien así, pero sé que Hale no tardará en recuperarse y arremeterá contra ella para devolvérsela. Así que la suelto antes de que la ataque por la espalda.

—¿Cómo…? —empiezo a preguntar.

—He estado al final de la escalera todo este tiempo —responde sonriendo como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento—. No podía dejar que le pasase nada a mi novia.

—¡Te voy a matar! —grita Hale interrumpiendo nuestro momento, como siempre—. Y después a ella.

—Que sí, que lo que tú digas —Tamsin le da la razón como a los locos.

—Te voy a matar como hice con todos eso Faes.

—¿Qué Faes? —la Valquiria parece sorprendida.

—Es The Shadow asesino —le aclaró—. Fue él.

—Dile a Dyson que vaya trayendo unas esposas.

—¡Quieta ahí! —el Sireno está furioso—. Como te muevas, la mato.

—Ve, Kenzi.

Obviamente, camino hacia las escaleras como me dice Tamsin. Aquí se acaba la historia de The Shadow, tanto la ladrona como el asesino. Me parece que, aunque fuese detective y sea el mejor amigo de Dyson, Hale se va a pasar mucho tiempo en la cárcel. Sin embargo, antes de poner un solo pie en el primer peldaño, oigo un sonido muy desagradable y me giro para encontrar a Tamsin arrodillada ante Hale, intentando taparse los oídos mientras este le silba con sus poderes de Sirena. No voy a mentir, me asusto cuando a la Valquiria empiezan a sangrarle las orejas, pero no sé qué hacer. Ella me mira y todo el brillo de sus ojos se ha ido junto con el color de sus mejillas. La va a matar. ¡Kenzi, muévete, por lo que más quieras! Haz algo.

—Corre —susurra la rubia—. Corre.

Si Tamsin ha sacado fuerza para poner su vida por delante de la mía y decirme que huya, yo también puedo sacar mi fuerza interior. Así es, al verla en ese estado, todo el amor que tengo acumulado quiere impedir que le pase nada y voy saltando las escaleras de dos en dos para ir al encuentro de los demás. Mi única… la única esperanza de Tamsin son ellos y tengo que avisarlos. Tropiezo con Vex cuando me voy a dirigir en busca de Dyson, pero no tengo tiempo para explicarle lo que está pasando. Lo ignoro y me dirijo a la barra rápidamente. El Lobo se levanta al verme aparecer, pero no puedo decirle ni una palabra. No tengo aliento. Vamos, Kenzi, vamos.

* * *

 **Como siempre, el de Tamsin en unos minutos. Hasta ahora.**


	42. Silencio

**Hola de nuevo! Este es el último capítulo como tal, así que no me enrollo más. Disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Tamsin:**

Me niego a morir así. No puede matarme la Sirenita. Tengo que vivir, por Kenzi. Sin embargo, no tengo fuerzas ni para levantarme y no oigo absolutamente. He perdido el equilibrio y la orientación por completo, por lo que supongo que su silbido ya me habrá reventado los tímpanos y avanza a través de mis cavidades auditivas buscando rodear mi cerebro y estrangularlo hasta que estalle. Pero no voy a rendirme, sigo intentando ponerme de pie. Si solo tuviese un segundo sin que este pitido resonase en mi cabeza como la alarma del coche de policía, podría hacer algo y usar la confusión contra él, reducirlo como él ha hecho conmigo. "Vamos, Tamsin", oigo la voz de Kenzi en mi cabeza. Lo siento, Kenz, lo estoy intentando, pero estoy muriendo. Eso no va a funcionar esta vez, no tan bien como cuando me tiró del complejo de las Sombras…

Cuando ya no puedo más y se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos, el momento de silencio absoluto me viene caído del Valhalla. No sé por qué se ha detenido, pero intento comprenderlo mientras mi visión deja de estar borrosa y empieza a recuperarse. Sigo sin oír nada de nada, ni siquiera los ruidos del exterior. Solo estoy yo con mis pensamientos. De pronto, una mano me coge del brazo y tira de mí para ayudarme de pie. Entonces comprendo qué ha pasado. Vex está junto a mí, sujetándome, mientras que, con la otra mano, controla al Sireno…o lo estrangula, no lo tengo muy claro. El Mesmer me dice algo y yo le doy las gracias, pero no escucho ni sus palabras ni las mías. Estoy completamente sorda y solo queda un leve pitido atravesando mis oídos. Al menos, ya puedo mantenerme de pie y ayudar a Vex como él ha hecho conmigo. Con un gran esfuerzo, me concentro y, esta vez, es la Valquiria la que reduce al Sireno.

Veo que Vex se gira y no sé qué está pasando hasta que Dyson entra corriendo seguido por todos los demás. El Lobo mueve los labios a toda velocidad y solo consigo captar una palabra: "Shadow". Voy a odiar esa maldita palabra el resto de mi vida. Supongo que mi compañero quiere decir que Kenzi le ha contado lo de Hale, pero no estoy segura. La humana se acerca a mí y empieza a hablar, pero se detiene al ver mi cara de confusión. No sé qué dice, no puedo oírla. Lo que sí entiendo es cuando me coge de la mano y me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. Le sonrío para que vea que no me ha pasado nada… Bueno, nada… Sin embargo, mi estrategia se viene abajo cuando me asusto porque alguien me toca el hombro. ¡Joder! ¡Qué susto me ha dado Lauren! La doctora comienza hablar, pero, al igual que la morena, se detiene cuando frunzo el ceño. Me encojo de hombros mientras observo a Bo acercarse a su novia. La Súcubo me mira y eleva una ceja. Después, se pone a hablar con las dos humanas y la rubia asiente. La morena desaparece un segundo de mi lado y va a buscar una libreta y un bolígrafo, que le da a su amiga.

"No oyes, ¿verdad?", es lo que ha puesto Bo en ella. Niego con la cabeza y Lauren me mira con cara de doctora que empieza a comprender cosas. Sí, esa cara existe. Kenzi, por su parte, no me suelta y le habla a las otras dos. ¿Por qué demonios tienen que hablar tan rápido? No sé leer los labios, ¿vale? Relajaos. Esto es peor que el Helheim.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Dyson y Trick pasan por mi lado con Hale pataleando como un niño pequeño. Espero que lo tengan bien sujeto y que no se escape. Vex se une a nosotras mientras Kenzi se ha apoderado de la libreta para escribir. Nunca la había visto escribir tanto. ¿Qué estará poniendo? Bueno, ya lo leeré. El Mesmer empieza a poner caras raras y a decir cosas que no escucho hasta que Lauren le da un codazo para que deje de hacerlo. Le sonrío como si no pasase nada y después le pongo cada de mala leche. Estoy sorda, pero no soy tonta y sé que se estaba burlando de mí. Sin embargo, tengo que darle las gracias porque, sin su ayuda, no estaría viva. Esta ya es la segunda vez que me salva. Al final, va a resultar que es bueno y todo. Así que le doy las gracias o lo intento, no sé si ha sonado a eso, pero en mi mente se las he dado. Ya se lo agradeceré bien cuando vuelva a oír.

Como no puedo ni siquiera protestar, me han traído a la clínica de Lauren… otra vez. Me voy a mudar aquí como siga así. A Kenzi no le ha dado mucho tiempo a escribir en el coche, así que sigue haciéndolo. Creo que me está escribiendo la biblia por lo menos. ¿Hay un libro con más páginas? Pues ese mismo. En fin, que, mientras ella sigue a lo suyo, la doctora se dedica a mirarme los oídos con un cacharro raro y niega con la cabeza. Eso lo he entendido hasta yo sin que diga nada. Le dice algo a Bo que está apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la Súcubo asiente. Esto ya es mala leche. Me están enviando señales contradictorias. O es que no o es que sí, pero las dos cosas no pueden ser. Que se aclare la parejita feliz.

En una pizarra muy mona que ha encontrado Vex, no quiero saber dónde, me ha escrito que van a hacerme más pruebas. Lo tengo de Mesmernsajero… Tanto tiempo con Kenzi me afecta, se me han pegado sus chistes malos. La morena por fin termina de escribir y me pasa la libreta. Mientras Lauren me mira y remira todo lo que quiere las orejas, me dedico a leer lo que mi novia a escrito:

"Te lo resumiré brevemente. Hale era el The Shadow asesino. Al parecer sabía que yo era la parte ladrona y lo que había estado haciendo. Robar a la Morrigan y eso. Así que aprovechó para pillar mi identidad… la de The Shadow y asesinar a esos Faes. Quería llamar mi atención porque sabía que acabaría contigo. Como Ash, tiene tenía mucho poder. Llamó a una Oracle (no sé si se escribe así. Ya podrían ponerle nombres normales a las razas de Fae) y le pidió que le dijese si íbamos a volver. (Unicornio, ¿ves? Eso es sencillo de pronunciar. Bueno, que me lío) Ella obviamente le dijo que no porque yo iba a encontrar el amor con otra persona (esa eres tú) y él se cabreó. Quería impedirlo y tal, pero al ver que no te habías muerto con lo del tejado, siguió matando a quién se le pusiera por delante. Creo que su maestro ha sido Jack El Destripador… Aunque, como es una Sirena no es destripador. ¿Es Hale El Oidador? ¿Hay algún nombre para el que perfora oídos? Bueno, eso da igual. El caso es que quería llamar mi atención para que volviese, pero yo no tenía ni idea. Empezó a matar Faes porque sabía que le echarían la culpa a The Shadow y técnicamente era yo. Eso fueron las primeras veces, pero, luego, al darse cuenta de que lo nuestro iba a más y yo te quería, ya solo intentó que me pillaseis como The Shadow asesino y me metieseis en la cárcel. Tú te decepcionarías y dejarías de hablarme mientras me moría en la cárcel. Pero le ha salido mal la cosa y ya solo quería matarme al final. Así que, gracias por salvarme.

Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 5 segundos. 5… 4… 3… Es broma. Siempre he querido hacer eso :)

P.D.: Te quiero ❤️ **."**

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este final? La verdad es que tratándose de mí, ya sabíais que habría sufrimiento. Nos vemos más tarde para el epílogo. Hasta dentro de unas horitas.**


	43. EpíBOlo

**Hola otra vez! Sé que es un poco tarde, pero aquí os dejo el epílogo final de "Stealing from the Dark". Espero que os lo hayáis pasado tan bien leyendo como yo escribiendo. La verdad es que este es el fic que más rápido he escrito, en uno meses creo, pero al que le he dedicado más teimpo también (sobre todo a pensar sobre él). Kenzi y Tamsin son dos personajes que me gustan mucho y, si hubiese sido por mí, este fic hubiese alcanzado hasta los 100 capítulos... Sin embargo, ha llegado hasta aquí y, como no me gusta dejar las cosas sin resolver, ha surgido un epílogo que lo narra otra persona. Como siempre, disfrutad.**

* * *

 **Bo:**

—Vamos, Kenzi —digo—. Lauren está esperando.

—Voy, voy. Solo quiero coger…

Al fin aparece con una pequeña caja. Al ver que me quedo mirando, se encoge de hombros y me dice que es un regalo para la enferma. Me hace gracia lo de la enferma porque no lo está. Es cierto que han pasado unos meses ya y ella sigue quedándose en la clínica de Lauren de vez en cuando, pero no está mala ni nada de eso. La pobre Valquiria debe de estar en la gloria sin oír nada. Lo digo porque Kenzi habla por los codos, pero ahora solo le escribe. Eso sí, la doctora ha dicho que se va a acabar recuperando. Yo creo que sigue haciéndose la sorda y Kenzi me mira mal, pero termina riéndose.

—Hola —saludo con la mano a la rubia antes de que Kenzi vaya con ella—. ¿Cómo va, Lauren?

—Mejorando —asiente ella—. Aún le queda mucho que pasar, pero va recuperando el oído poco a poco. Va por un diez por ciento de audición. Se recuperará.

—¿Sabes algo de Hale?

—Dyson no ha pasado por aquí todavía —ella se encoge de hombros—. Supongo que vendrá más tarde. Le preguntaré y, si me dice algo, te llamo.

—Creo que seguirá en la celda, pero no nos podemos fiar.

—Hola, hola —Vex aparece apoyándose en mi hombro—. ¿Cómo está mi Valquiria favorita hoy?

—Más animada —le responde Lauren—. Pasa y la ves.

—Traigo compañía.

—Buenos días, doctora —me sorprende ver a la Morrigan aquí—. Vengo a ver a Tamsin. ¡Oh, por favor! No os sorprendáis tanto. Me preocupo por los míos…los que son valiosos, por supuesto.

Sin pedir permiso ni nada, Evony pasa a la habitación que ocupa Tamsin con un gesto dramático muy propio de ella. Lauren y yo nos miramos, pero la doctora niega así que tengo que contener la risa. La Morrigan no es la única que se pasa por aquí a lo largo del día. Trick también viene a verla un rato. Incluso el nuevo Ash. Sí, después de lo de Hale, pensé que el Rey Sangriento lo sustituiría como líder de los Luces, pero no fue así. Tras el ritual propio y no sé cuántas tradiciones Faes más, eligieron un nuevo Ash para hacerle la competencia a la Morrigan. La verdad es que la nueva Ash es bastante más maja que ninguno de los que haya conocido. Trick me dijo que era una Harpía, pero cualquiera lo diría.

Mientras Kenzi está con Tamsin, Lauren persigue a Vex y Dinah. La pequeña juega mucho con su tío el Mesmer, aunque no sea su tío. Supongo que se lleva bien con él porque, al igual que su hermana mayor, es Sombra. Ya, lo de Dinah es un poco raro, pero nos hemos adaptado bien. Resulta que la niña es una Valquiria y Tamsin dijo que quería cuidar de ella porque se llevaba muy bien con su madre o no sé qué. El caso es que la rubia la ha medio adoptado y Kenzi no ha opuesto resistencia, así que ahora Dinah la llama "mami" y mi amiga humana le hace galletas a la pequeña. No creo que tarde mucho en crecer y darse cuenta que es un poco extraño y confuso todo. A ver, no tengo nada en contra, por mí genial, pero es que Tamsin es como su hermana mayor Valquiria y Kenzi es como su madre, más que nada porque Tamsin vive casi en la clínica de Lauren. Así, que, si Kenzi es su mami y está saliendo con la Valquiria grande... ¿La mini Valquiria es hija y hermana? Ahora entiendo por qué dejamos de buscarle una explicación a todo eso.

Lauren atrapa a Dinah y empieza a hacerle cosquillas hasta que las dos acaban por el suelo muertas de risa mientras Vex niega con la cabeza. Creo que mi novia será una buena madre algún día, pero aún no hemos pensado en eso. Es verdad que le hace mucha ilusión ser la "tía" de Dinah y eso, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Creo que deberíamos empezar como Kenzi y Tamsin, que primero adoptaron un perro y, luego, a la mini Valquiria. Eso sí, el perro ahora lo tiene Dyson porque Tamsin no quería que la bebé Dinah corriese peligro con un bicho tan grande. Sin embargo, ahora que ya no es un bebé, deberían recuperarlo... ¿no?

Por otra parte, Kenzi y Tamsin siguen bien. La humana está esperando a que la Valquiria se recupere de todo para mudarse con ella. Mientras tanto, vive con Vex y conmigo en nuestra antigua casa. Sí, el Mesmer se ha quedado con nosotros definitivamente. Es buena gente y un buen amigo también. Normalmente, ninguno de los dos están en casa cuando a Tamsin le toca quedarse en observación. No suele pasar muy a menudo, ya que la Valquiria muestra mejoría. Espero que se recupere pronto. Ahora nos llevamos mejor, pero no creo que una Valquiria y una Súcubo estén destinadas a ser mejores amigas de por vida. Además, para eso tengo a Kenzi.

—Bo, Tamsin quiere hablar contigo —me dice la humana.

—Voy —le sonrío antes de entrar en la habitación.

—Bueno, hablar…

Ella se ríe a mis espaldas y me contagia la risa. La rubia me mira mientras me siento junto a ella y se pone a escribir. No sé qué querrá, pero espero que no quiera pelea porque, con la tontería de escribirlo todo, pierde la gracia. Espero a que termine y me pase la pequeña libreta. Casi la ha acabado y pronto habrá que darle una nueva. Me pregunto dónde estará la pizarra que le trajo Vex al principio de todo este lío. En fin, Tamsin me la da y comienzo a leer. Pregunta por cómo está Kenzi. Está bien y eso es lo que respondo. Al parecer, la Valquiria parece preocupada porque la humana esté muy inquieta con todo esto. La entiendo. Kenzi es muy nerviosa y parece tranquila por ahora.

El otro día estuvo hablando con Lauren. Le dijo que ibas a poder escuchar de nuevo y creo que eso la tranquilizó. No te preocupes, Tamsin.

No sé, Bo. Es que la veo muy tranquila y me preocupa. Vex dice que en casa es igual y no sé… No será una Kitsune otra vez, ¿verdad?.

No creo. Ya sabes lo rarita que es esta Kenzi. No te preocupes tanto y céntrate en recuperarte. Que me va a dejar sorda a mí de tanto hablarme de ti. No para, eh. Parece que le dan cuerda desde por la mañana temprano.

En su diccionario no existe eso de "por la mañana temprano".

Me río de su comentario y ella sonríe. Sin duda, y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, Tamsin está bien y me alegro. De momento, las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad. Ojalá siga así mucho tiempo.

Al salir, me topo con Dyson y, como siempre, le pido información sobre Hale. Al principio, siempre me dice que es confidencial, pero acabo por sacárselo igual. Sigue tal cual lo dejaron. Lo han puesto en una celda de máxima seguridad por lo que pueda pasar… en una cárcel Fae, por supuesto. Parece que se niega a comer mientras que Kenzi no vaya y me parece que se va a quedar así porque ninguno le hemos dicho a la humana lo que está pasando. Es mejor para ella que no lo sepa. Bastante ha sufrido ya por culpa del Sireno. Así que, se va a quedar todo como está… por mucho, mucho tiempo… o eso espero.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí _Stealing from the Dark._ Espero que os haya gustado y que podamos leernos pronto de nuevo. Muchas gracias a los que lo habías seguido, comentado, etc. Es un placer saber que lo apoyáis y que os gusta/disgusta/aburre. Las reviews son bastante importantes para cualquier escritora. Gracias por estos meses y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
